Crash World
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: What started out as a game, a simple wish, is about to turn Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli’s lives around in a way they never thought possible
1. A Simple Wish

**Crash World**

_I was originally planning on making this a revisionist kind of story but got intimidated when I realized that so much had happened on cannon since my original jumping off point that being said I decided to go the totally alternate universe/reality route on this. I don't own GH just my obsession_

* * *

_Crash  
That was you and me  
Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound_

_--Hilary Duff 'Crash World'_

--

She pulled a loose strain of Blonde hair from her face as she made her way to her usual spot on a bench outside of Wyndoms Department store. She fingered the hem of her skirt as she reached for the brown paper bag beside her and pulling out a muffin taking a bite of it before picking up her cup of coffee and taking a sip. She suddenly heard footsteps. If this were a different time like say a few month, heck a few weeks earlier she would have been trembling in her designer boots in fear of the Text message Killer, the person who killed her sister and her boyfriend Cooper. As she listened to the footsteps approaching her on this otherwise silent evening she could tell exactly who they belonged to and she smiled.

-

Damian Spinelli approached the fragile blonde figure with extreme caution. Even though the past few months since wise Georgie's death the two former enemies had gotten closer he was still scared for many reasons. Reason one was that at any time the thought she's turn on him, go back to being the BAD blonde one, no longer thinking of him like a person but as the annoying geek she thought he was before. The second reason, he was scared that he was falling for her. There were many things wrong with that picture but mostly that Maxie was still grieving Cooper's death and her late sister had strong feelings and it would besmirch both of the dearly departeds memory.

"Breakfast at Wyndoms again I see."

Maxie looked up smiling at his comment. Truth was it was night, almost sunset to be exact. She then locked her light blue eyes into his dark ones and felt a sense of warmth. She noticed he wasn't wearing his trademark beanie on his head and his unruly mop of brown hair was blowing in the slow breeze of cool late March evening. She held out her muffin to him and he ripped off a piece smiling and taking a seat.

"Thanks."

"It was two years ago today...almost to the hour, the second."

Spinelli looked at her confused.

"Jesse."

That was all Maxie had to say to him for him to just nod before looking him in the eyes.

"Spinelli have you ever wished things could be different. That you could change time you know...make things different."

Spinelli scratched his head. He had thought about that many times. First he would of wanted to go back and have Lulu choose him over her other suitors. Then that idea changed and he wanted to have Georgie be alive. But now, now if he could turn back time to let one thing happen it would be to see to it that the Wounded Blonde One was...well not wounded that she could find happiness.

"What I wish is that we could have met in some other time, some other place."

"What's so wrong with the way we did meet?"

"I was hung up on Lulu and you hated her so you hated me by association."

"True."

She tilted her head up and reached for his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I wonder if he's watching us, they are watching us; you know Jesse, Coop, and Georgie."

"I bet they are."

He tilted his own head back and looked at the setting sun spotting the first star.

"Let's do it Maxie."

"What."

"Wish you know, just for fun."

Maxie giggled and rolled her eyes at Spinelli.

"What the hell."

They squeezed each others hand as they closed their eyes making their wishes. Little did they know that as they had their eyes closed a shooting star passed over them?

Once they opened their eyes Maxie smiled at Spinelli.

"So what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true."

Maxie pouted a bit as they sat for a while longer. Maxie telling Spinelli all about Jesse and him listing both not knowing that come the morning things would be different.

--

**TBC**

_Please tell me if you like this so far and if I should go on or not. Suggestions loved especially about the following: should Spinelli and Maxie remember before (I'm leaning to no) and what should this parallel Port Charles be like (should it be the future with them married or something or be them meeting for the first time in a place where Georgie and other's are still alive)...also if you wish to know my original concept feel free to ask_


	2. Coyote Ugly

**Crash World**

_I was originally planning on making this a revisionist kind of story but got intimidated when I realized that so much had happened on cannon since my original jumping off point that being said I decided to go the totally alternate universe/reality route on this. I don't own GH just my obsession_

--

She woke up to the feeling or a warm breath on her neck. She immediately assumed it was her dog smiled reaching out to pet him however instead of dog hair she immediately felt the warmth of human flesh.

_'Oh no'_ she thought to her self,_ 'please tell me I didn't screw up yet again.'_

She sat up not looking at the body lying next to her, immediately writing it off to be some random bar skank that she picked up at jakes and made a mental note to go to GH and check herself for STDs. She got out of bed and noticed that the room was somewhat different.

Shrugging that observation as to being half asleep she made her way toward the bathroom. As she flicked the light on she noticed her reflection. There was something different about it she just couldn't put her finger on it. As she drummed her fingers on the tile walls she noticed something sparkling on her hand.

_'Speaking of fingers'_ she thought to herself as she held up her hand and closely inspected the diamond ring she was wearing.

She was trying to figure out what was happening as she heard moaning coming from the back on the bed. The guy she was with was waking up, what was she going to do. She quickly decided to lock the bathroom door and wait it out; hopefully this person would be gone once they got the hint.

--

Meanwhile Spinelli rolled over on the bed. Looking over to the wall he noticed they definitely were not pink and he was definitely not in his room at casa de stone cold and share terror took over his mind. Had he gotten drunk, was he having his first one night stand? He saw the faint glimmer of light peaking from underneath the bathroom door and, he knew he wasn't alone.

Pulling down to covers he noticed that something was definitely different. He looked down at himself and wondered if he was dreaming some invasion of the body snatchers dream.

_'I must be seeing things'_ he thought as he looked at his bare chest, _'I mean sure I've been lifting waits but something like this just doesn't happen over night.'_

He got up and noticed a shirt lying on the floor and quickly pulled it on over his head thanking the gods and goddesses that it was his and not hers. He then took the time to poke around the room hoping that he could get a sense of what happened last night.

--

She splashed her face with water hoping that it would wake her up a bit more before facing her demons. If the guy was still there she hoped to god he had an explanation for everything that went on.

-

He heard the creaking of the bathroom door opening which made him jump a bit. Taking a deep breath he was ready to face what was to come it had to of been better then that time Jolene seduced him in OR4 right. Suddenly the figure of a woman in a flowey yellow nightgown came into his eye site. In the faint light of the room he recognized the short bob of blonde curls and the sparkling blue eyes. She seemed older, wiser, yet her demeanor indicated she was scared to death. A part of him wanted to call her by one of the nicknames however the next thing he knew he said.

"Maxie."

The voice that came from his mouth was deeper, calmer, a voice that people who knew him would call normal.

She looked at the man and blinked a few times.

This couldn't be who she thought it was. No, that person was just some scrawny cyber geek who was too stupid to realize her sister loved him. This person however, their was something about him. To say he was gorgeous was an understatement as she gave him the once over. She could see his well toned body through the undershirt he had thrown on moments earlier and even after just waking up the way his messy bangs fell into his eyes melted her. Then there were said eyes, she could recognize those dark soulful eyes anywhere.

"Maxie." He repeated his gentle voice taking her out of her trance causing her to nod.

"S-Spinelli." She slowly stuttered watching him nod back to her.

She made her way back to the bed and took a seat, he did the same thing.

"Something happened last night Spinelli...something strange and...And..."

Maxie paused mid sentence and sat in silence for a moment thinking back to the wish she made.

_'I wish Spinelli wasn't such a geek so that I wouldn't feel awkward falling for him'_

She suddenly pursed her lips into a half smile.

Spinelli suddenly thought back to his own wish.

_'I wish that the Wounded Blonde One wasn't so wounded and she could find someone who would make her happy'_

"I should go." Spinelli said standing up, "but I think we should meet later when our brains are functioning better."

Maxie nodded and watched as he put on the rest of his cloths and left the room.

--

**TBC**

_Ok so I decided to go the future route in which Spinelli and Maxie have woken up in their future bodies not knowing what they or others have been up to in the past few years since the WISH...Still very much blocked and would love insight on what should be going on with other core characters in the future, how many years should it be...and when/how should Maxie realize the 'ring' on her finger is from Spin...also thanks LuckyDuck29 for your suggestion...I think that perhaps when I get done with one of my other WIPS I might try to adapt your idea into something new...well unless you wish to do so cause it's a kick ass idea..._


	3. We're WHAT

**Crash World**

_I don't own GH just my obsession..._

* * *

Spinelli left and was now outside making his way back toward Casa De Stone Cold however as he looked around something seemed off and as Jackal PI he wanted to know what it was. As he began walking he noticed a figure running towards him. He looked familiar but strangely different at the same time. His jet black hair seemed to be longer and his dark eyes seemed more painful but he immediately recognized the man. Johnny Zacchara the Warped One and Lulu's latest bad boy. He rolled his eyes and the other man approached.

"Congratulations."

Spinelli was confused. Why was the Septic Son congratulating him, and why was he sounding as if the two of them were best friends or something.

"Congratulations on what. That I Jackal PI helped to capture the Text Message Killer."

"Text Message Killer. Damian are you feeling alright that was like two years ago. I was talking about the engagement and why are you talking like that again."

"Like what...and engagement."

He was truly confused. Why was he talking about...and two years ago more like two three weeks ago tops.

"I don't remember the last time that you referred to yourself as the Jackal. Anyway your engagement to Maxie...it was in the papers this morning and I wanted to be among the first to congratulate you. To be honest I didn't think you'd last. Anyway I know Milo is most likely going to be your best man and ..."

Johnny Zacchara's words were falling on deaf ears. Spinelli was still in shock. Two years since Diego was killed for real, engaged to Maxie. This had to be some dream brought on by too much Orange Soda before bed. He thought that his new body alone was a trip but this this was insanity at its finest.

"I-I got to go."

"Go where."

"Home to Casa de..."

He paused. If Johnny was right and he wasn't using 'Jackal' speak anymore he decided keep it that way for the time being.

"Home to the penthouse."

"The penthouse. Damian did you hit your head on one of your cases or something cause you know you don't live with Jason anymore. I mean he's got his happy little family now."

"He does."

Johnny nodded.

"So then I would reside..."

"When you aren't living in sin with the commissioner's daughter under his roof you have a nice little place..."

Johnny told Spinelli the address and he made a mental note of it nodding trying to let it all set in. He needed to see a paper or something, what was the date, the year. Then it hit him...this was April 1st. The universe was severely fooling him and he was most definitely not amused.

--

Maxie had taken the diamond off her finger and placed it on her dresser before she went into her bathroom to take a nice warm shower unwinding from it all. It had to be some kind of hallucination right, her waking up in bed next to Spinelli. Him being much hotter then she remembered him to be. She blushed slightly thinking to herself about the craziness that was her ogling Spinelli's six pack. Once she came out of the shower she opened up the closet and noticed something strange. His clothes were hanging up in there. She wondered why that was. As the sun shined through her windows she noticed something else different in her room. There was a framed photo on her nightstand of the two of them. It looked like it was summer and they were at the beach, on a boardwalk somewhere. She had on a light blue sundress her curls blowing in the wind. He on a pair of Kaki shorts and a white polo shirt, the top buttons undone looking preppy yet oh so sexy. They looked like the kind of couple that was together for years, one that would grow old and die together. The kind of couple she always thought her sister and Dillon would have been had Lulu not gotten it their way. She shrugged the thought out of her head as she put on a pair of jeans and a simple shirt letting her wet hair just air dry as she picked up the diamond and fiddled it wondering if Spinelli gave it to her in this reality. Wondering what was going on around her that she didn't fully understand.

As she headed downstairs she heard the click of the answering machine.

"Maxie its Robin. Why didn't you tell me Spinelli proposed to you I had to read about it in the Herald this morning. Well anyway we should all get together and celebrate. You, Me, your new fiancé, Uncle Mac and of course little Anna. Anyway call me ok I want to know all the details."

Maxie re played the message to see if she heard right. It all would make sense, his cloths in her room, him in her bed, the ring. But why would Spinelli propose to her they weren't even going out right. And little Anna but Robin wasn't due for months. She noticed a copy of the Port Charles Herald lying on the kitchen counter and she picked it up.

_April 1st 2010_

She blinked a few times to see if she was seeing right.

--

Spinelli arrived at the address that Johnny Zacchara told him he resided at. As he reached it he noticed that it was an apartment complex. Now all he had to figure out was where he was what apartment number he lived in. He passed looked over at the call box out front and read.

_D.Spinelli apt 7_

He made his way to that apartment and realized that in his pocket was a set of keys which fit into the lock. Entering the apartment he looked around. It was well furnished with posh leather furniture and a massive entertainment center. He looked around and a picture on the mantel caught his eyes. It was of him and Maxie. The very same picture of them that she had in her room. He thought to himself that Maxie looked far from wounded in the picture.

_'If What Johnny said is true...if Maxie and I are engaged I can see why'_

He walked around the apartment thinking things over about what he heard wondering what was going on.

--

_April 1st 2010..._

Somehow she was two years in the future. She then began to flip through the paper to see if anything caught her eye and that was when she saw it.

_ENGAGED:_

_Maxie Jones & Damian Spinelli_

It was all written there in black and white how the police commissioner's daughter and the young PI were to be wed.

She rolled her eyes still not believing it when suddenly she remembered him telling her just hours earlier that they should reunite when they had clearer heads however under these circumstances she doubted that that would happen. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone and dialed his cell number, hoping that in this bizarre world it would be the same.

--

He had just gotten out of his own shower and headed into his room wrapped only in a towel as he heard his phone ringing on his nightstand.

"Ja..." he paused thinking back to what Johnny said, "Damian Spinelli how can I help you."

"I've never heard you refer to yourself by your real name before Spinelli."

"Apparently Johnny Zacchara told me that I haven't referred to myself as the Jackal in a while...anyway there is something I need to ask you."

"What. Did you want to know if we are engaged or not because apparently we are."

"Johnny said that as well."

"Yea well apparently we're..."

Maxie paused.

"Actually this is a conversation I would rather have face to face with you."

"Should I come back to your place or would you like to come to mine. Turns out I don't live with Stone Cold in this bizarre world. I have this sweet apartment you should come check it out."

"Maybe later. I actually would rather talk in a public place...say Kelly's half hour."

"I'll be there."

--

**TBC**

_OK I am totally blocked from here on out...all I have is my ending point. If anyone wants to be spoiled with that so that they cane give me further insight let me know...I would also like to thank both my reviewers here and at Opposite Attraction (the Spixie board) it id for you that I continue to attempt this fic and not abandon it and move on the next bunny_


	4. Kelly's

**Crash World**

_I don't own GH just my obsession..._

* * *

Kelly's was empty which even in 2008 wasn't un common on a Thursday afternoon. As Maxie entered the small diner she noticed that if this was in fact the future not that much had changed. She found a seat at a table as she giggled thinking of a talk that she and Spinelli had.

_"What are you doing at My Table'_ he had said.

Looking down she noticed something carved into the wooden table top. It was words written in an all too familiar chicken scratch.

_D.S. M.J._

There was a heart drawn around the initials. She ran her finger around the letters her ring sparkling under the lighting. However thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the sound of someone coughing to get her attention. It was a male voice but it wasn't the one she was expecting. Looking up she spotted a young man of about fourteen by the table. He had on a pair of kakis and a blue polo shirt with the _'Queen of Angels'_ insignia sown onto it. She looked at his nametag that read _'Michael'_ and it hit her who he was. This was Michael Corinthos, Sonny's son. She was impressed that with his father's lifestyle he was still alive or at least not shipped off to some Swiss boarding school or something.

"Let me guess, an iced tea and Caesar salad for you and a grilled cheese with barbeque chips and Orange Soda for your boyfriend...oh I'm sorry fiancé Maxie."

She smiled. Apparently within the past two years they were still regulars at the diner and were utterly predictable.

"Actually I'll have the tuna melt and Sp..."

She paused.

"Damian will just have the chips and soda."

Michael nodded and headed to the kitchen leaving her alone. As she looked around the diner she tried to pick out familiar faces. She spotted Nikolas Cassadine and his four year old son Spencer sitting with a blonde that Maxie recognized was Nadine Crowell. Nikolas and Nadine looked pretty cozy and Maxie wondered if they had gotten together. She hoped they had because Nikolas desperately needed to get over Emily's death.

Suddenly the door to the diner opened and she spotted him. She was confused a bit, wondering when the mere sight of Damian Spinelli left her breathless. She looked at him entering the diner. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a black button down shirt that fit him in all the right places. His wet mop of hair was also too sexy for words. She smiled at him and motioned for the chair across from her.

"So this is the future huh. I personally thought it would be all computerized with robots doing all the work and..."

"And you've watched the sci fi channel way too much Damian."

He looked at her.

"What."

"You called me Damian."

"Well that's your name ain't it?"

He nodded blushing a bit. He had never heard her call him by his first name before. Actually before Johnny that morning the only people that had ever called him Damian before was his granny, the cops, and occasionally his teachers when he was in school. Everyone else called him Spinelli, Spin, or the Jackal.

Michael arrived at the table and put their food down smiling at the couple.

"I read the papers this morning Congratulations."

"Thanks," Maxie said smiling at the young boy. As he walked away Spinelli looked at Maxie.

"Was that." He whispered.

Maxie nodded.

"Two years Maxie. How can it be that we woke up not remembering two years?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Anyway you're the PI here lets look at the clues."

"Clues."

Maxie nodded pulling out a pen from her purse and placing a napkin in front of her.

"Ok so it's two years in the future, we're engaged..."

_'You're extremely hot and I want to do things to you...BAD MAXIE...focus...'_

Spinelli looked at the napkin.

"Let me write you write like a girl."

"Yea well you write like a chicken."

"Do not."

"Do too."

She said pointing to the carving.

A smile crossed the young mans face.

"I've defaced public property add that to the list..Oh and that Johnny Zacchara acted like my best friend, though he did comment about me making Milo as my best man so..."

"Adding...what else...hmm you said you don't live at Jason's."

"Johnny said what was it... he's got his happy little family."

"It's about time he stepped up and claimed Jake as his own."

"You knew."

"Hello it was so obvious that Jake wasn't Lucky's I mean come on do the math Lucky and I were both using each other on our paths of self destruction when Jake was conceived."

Spinelli wasn't around then but he had heard the stories and simply nodded looking into her blue grey eyes. Then came a prolonged period of silence as they both continued to look into each others eyes trying to let everything settle in further. However the silence was broken as the door to the diner opened and the form of someone they both immediately recognized came over to the table.

Her blonde hair was short now, just to her shoulders. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long black shirt. She stormed over to their table with anger in her hazel eyes.

"How could you..."

She said looking at Maxie then turning to Spinelli.

"BOTH of you."

She placed her hand on the table as to purposely be showing off a ring of her own. It was pretty though not as exquisite as the one that Spinelli gave to Maxie was.

"Excuse me blonde one why the anger."

Lulu gave him a curious look.

"Blonde One...I thought that SLUT was your only precious blonde one."

"Slut..."

She replied to this getting up. If it was a catfight Lulu Spencer wanted well it was one she was going to get.

"Those are harsh words."

"God Spinelli. I still can't see why you would even consider dating let alone propose to someone who made a bet with a man to sleep with him if he slept with someone else..."

Spinelli shrugged. Frankly even back in 2008 he had long forgotten Maxie as being the bad blonde one who made sex bets with Logan Hayes.

Maxie decided to restrain herself from making a scene and instead walked up behind his chair and rested her hands on his muscular shoulders.

"Just let it out already Lulu what are you pissed about this week. Let me guess your just jealous that Spinelli chose me is that right."

Lulu waved her ringed hand in front of Maxie's face.

"Hello...see the ring...I'm engaged too. I think Spinelli just proposed to you cause he wanted to one-up me and Logan right."

Maxie let out a laugh.

"Wait a minute...you're marrying Logan...the same guy who MADE said sex bet that you're calling me a slut over...god Lulu."

Then it hit Spinelli as to why Johnny looked more broken then before. The Warped One had genuinely cared for Lulu from day one and he was sad that he lost her to the Unworthy One. Well now they could add one more thing to the list...Logan woke from his coma..a coma that LULU put him in.

"Anyway I doubt that Damian proposed to me to one up you. He loves me and I love him."

_'I can't believe what I'm saying.'_

_'I can't believe what she's saying'_

Nikolas spotted his sister and Maxie Jones in a verbal smack down and walked over to the trio ushering Lulu to come back over to join him Spencer and Nadine. Before turning back he looked at the couple and smiled at the apologizing and congratulating.

"I see some things never change." Maxie said resting her chin on his head before realizing what she was doing.

"I-I'm sorry...your bubble I was."

"It's ok."

"Say why don't you let me come and check out that apartment you told me about."

He nodded and led her out of the diner not looking back.

--

**TBC**

_OK so I was thinking of another twist but if I think if I add THAT one it will be later...I BIG thanks to all my fans here and at Opposite Attraction who inspire me to continue even when I'm in a creative rut...Like I said before I have an ending and a few possible twists but it's this middle that is full of infinite possibilities so hold on for the ride._


	5. Just the Start

**Crash World**

_I don't own GH just my obsession..._

* * *

They arrived in front of the brick structure as he took her hand and led her to the door. She eyed the building up and down. She was impressed, he had really moved up in the world in these forgotten two years. Smiling as he opened the glass door for her he eagerly led her into the mail room.

"See, D. Spinelli apartment #7."

She smiled at him sensing the pride in his voice as he pointed out that he now had a place of his own and not the unfortunate pink room that he wined about constantly though she had never seen before.

As they entered the apartment she looked around and smiled.

"You're right Spinelli this place is sweet."

He smiled at her as he slipped into the bedroom allowing her to look around. She immediately spotted the picture that she had in her own room sitting on his mantel and a smile crossed her lips. Her eyes then wandered over to a bookshelf full of books. Smiling she pulled a book off the shelf not even bothering to look to see what the title was. She knew she would laugh if it had been something like The Time Machine she picked up. She began to read the book, pleased with her random selection when he re-entered the room with one of his trademark beanies on his head and made his way over to the couch sitting next to her.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled at him pointing to the beanie which seemed very uncharacteristic of future Spin.

"Nice hat."

"You're changing the subject."

He said taking off the beanie and placing it on the coffee table running his hand through his hair to fix it up a bit.

Maxie shrugged.

"I was just reading. I must admit that I'm impressed. I would have thought you were all about the net. I wouldn't have guessed you read real books let alone had an extensive library of them."

Spinelli was shocked at the big words she was using and grinned.

"Well I would have never guessed you actually read Maxie."

She stuck her tongue out at him wondering if it was moments like this which made her fall in love with him during these past years.

Suddenly he leaned over resting his head on her shoulder curious to see what in fact she was reading.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh was I violating your bubble Maxie."

She suddenly felt butterflies floating around in her stomach. At first she wondered if it was the tuna but then she realized it was him. She looked into his deep eyes and smiled.

"No bubble bursting. You just caught me off guard."

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you were reading."

She closed the book allowing for him to read the cover.

Little Women

She then placed the book on the coffee table besides his beanie and began to drum her nails on the couches arm. Over the past few hours she had gone on a rollercoaster ride of mixed emotions but now she was surprisingly calm over the whole idea that it was now 2010 and she was engaged to Spinelli.

"So."

He said in that new mature voice breaking the silence.

"Your place or mine."

Maxie looked at him rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me."

"I-I don't know why I just said that."

Maxie shrugged.

"You're trying to play a part."

He nodded in agreement.

"This is like some RPG but scarily real."

"So what do we do Spinelli, you're the smart one. What happens if we wake tomorrow and we are still here?"

"Wing it."

"That's all you can say. Wing it."

He nodded giving her an apologetic look as he did so.

"I mean think about it Maxie, who wouldn't love to get a glimpse of their futures."

"A glimpse of the future. What if this is not a glimpse but is real. Besides what whacked out future would I ever date yet alone except an engagement from you."

She placed her hand over her mouth as she watched the pain flow into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that Spinelli."

"It's alright. The Jackal understands."

She smiled thinking, _'I don't think he fully does.'_

"Damian."

He looked over to her and gave her a small smile at the fact that in that moment she called him Damian.

"Yes Maxie."

"How about tomorrow if we're still here in this time we try to go about business as usual."

"But we don't know what usual business is for us now Maxie."

"Well like you said we wing it. Do what you used to do, go to Kelly's, the Coffee House. You're bound to run into someone who knows what you do now. I plan to go to the boutique and I mean if I'm not still employed there then I can always get a head start on looking for a dress."

"For the wedding."

She nodded.

"I've always pictured myself as a June Bride."

"June 2011 right."

Maxie giggled causing him to get a worried look in his eye.

"And then tomorrow night I think we should meet and properly celebrate out engagement in style."

"Like a date."

"Duh, I mean that's what engaged couples do, so say Metro Court Restaurant at 7."

"It's a date."

She smiled as she kissed him on his cheek picking up the copy of Little Women as well as his beanie and leaving the apartment thinking to herself that this was definitely the start of their next big adventure.

--

**TBC**

_OK so Today I hand wrote this whole chapter and made a rough outline of some ideas. That being said the next two chapters I'm good with plot wise as well as the ending. Also the fact that this fic spans April-June 2010. Their relationship will be love/hate which will cause allot of fluff as well as drama so stay tuned._


	6. How Far We've Come

**Crash World**

_I don't own GH just my obsession..._

* * *

She woke the next morning to the sweet smells of him. Rolling over she spotted the beanie she stole from him lying on her bed. She picked it up and breathed in his intoxicating sent as she headed to fix herself up to get ready for the day of discovery that lay ahead of her.

--

Spinelli had got up and immediately realized he was still there as he was still in his nicely non pink room. He headed toward his closet to grab cloths. He skimmed his closet for something familiar to put on however for the first time he noticed that gone were the normal graphic tees and cargo pants that he normally wore. Instead were nicer things. He pulled out a black button down shirt and a nice pair of jeans and headed into the bathroom to change.

--

Maxie finished getting ready. She was in love with her future wardrobe and had on a knee length black skirt, a light grey sweater and the cutest little black boots and was on her way out when she smiled. She picked up her phone and dialed.

-

'Damian Spinelli' he said as he was making his way out of the apartment and towards the coffee house.

"Hey Spin."

"Hey."

He didn't sound that enthused to her but a smile was spreading across his face as he heard her sweet voice.

"You know Maxie...I'm missing one of my beanies."

Maxie chuckled picking the beanie up and playing with it.

"Personally I think you look so much nicer without them. Anyway seven tonight Metro Court."

"We regroup and fill each other in on our lives."

"Or we celebrate out engagement."

He laughed.

"Same thing really."

"I guess." There was a beep on Maxie's cell, "I got to go it could be important."

"See you at seven then."

-

Maxie clicked over to the other line.

"So not waiting till the wedding night I see," said the voice of Samantha McCall on the other end.

"Huh."

"Well that's where you are right, curled next to your fiancé in bed when we have business to discuss."

"Business."

Maxie wondered what Sam meant.

"Hello, designing shoes and accessories is a hard business. Especially if you actually want to design your whole dress BEFORE you and Damian get married."

So I'm a fashion designer...cool.

"All I'm asking is for the future Mrs. Damian Spinelli to grace me with her presence at the office."

"Office."

"The Metro Court hello."

Maxie nodded to herself.

"Right...I'll be right there."

"Don't forget your sketch book."

"Sketch book, got it."

Sam hung up and Maxie felt more confused then ever. She wondered when she became a fashion designer and why Sam would give up her sweet gig as a TV star to work with her. She remembered Sam mentioning a sketchbook and seeing a folder looking thing on a chair and sure enough it was a sketch book. Flipping through it she saw a picture of shoes that looked identical to the ones she had on.

'Man future me has great taste' she said to herself as she headed out to the hotel.

--

Spinelli entered the coffeehouse expecting to see Max or Milo by the backdoor dressed in their suits ready to do Sonny's bidding however that wasn't what he saw. He noticed some young college age girl behind the counter with bushy brown curls smiling at him.

"Good morning Mr. Spinelli."

She smiled at him.

"Mr. Giambetti is in back." She lowered her voice, "so is this another case or is his about your wedding. I promise if it's a case I'll keep it to myself."

Her emerald eyes sparkled under the harsh light. He looked at her nametag that read 'Josie' and smiled wondering what Milo had to do with Jackal PI and why he was in Sonny's office.

"The wedding."

Josie nodded as Spinelli headed toward the back door. There were no guards which was strange. As he entered the office he noticed Milo sitting in the 'Big' chair. The office was different, more inviting. There was something different about the man too; he seemed more laid back dressed more casually.

"So," he said, "is there a reason my nephew is here and not at the club making sure Johnny Boy doesn't get his hands on your liquor shipment."

Spinelli looked at him confused. He thought he was still Jackal PI that's what that Josie girl just told him. Then there was the whole club thing and working with Johnny, but what really threw him off guard was the nephew comment. Milo noticed that Spinelli was confused and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I shouldn't have made the nephew comment D. I mean I know you're still weirded out that Max and your mom ran off two weeks ago to Vegas on a whim. I mean who knew that Kate Howard would be the cheap Vegas chapel kind of person."

He was letting it all settle in. his mom, Kate Howard, how did that happen. Was this really the future or some bizzaro alt universe after all? Then he remembered when he was a young kid his Granny telling him he was adopted. That was always the one thing the Jackal couldn't bring himself to do, look up his true parentals. He guessed within those two years something happened. So Kate was his mom and Max was now his step dad, oh well at least it wasn't Sonny.

"I-um." Spinelli began not knowing what to say as Josie entered.

"Here's your coffee Mr. Spinelli just how you like it."

"Josie I've told you not to be so formal with us."

"I'm sorry Mr.Giam...Milo."

Milo smiled at his employee and watched her leave.

"Who would have thought you'd be the lucky one man."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Maxie, falling in love and getting married. I wish I could find someone."

"What about Josie she seems nice."

Milo laughed.

"You're funny."

"So what were you talking about before, about a club and Johnny?"

Milo was still laughing as Spinelli wondered what else was going on.

--

Maxie entered the hotel and was greeted by Max Giambetti. Maxie wondered why Sonny's goon was at the hotel but didn't ask.

"So I hear its official, you're officially my future daughter in law now huh."

Maxie rolled her eyes confused.

"Huh."

She spoke thinking since when did Max have a son her age. Anyways she was engaged to Spinelli, right.

"Katie never told you we eloped. We just got back yesterday."

'Katie' she wondered as Sam came out of one of the offices. Sam looked good in a black and white print skirt and a black top that was classy yet showed off just the right amount of cleavage.

"Hey Max so did Kate talk to her people."

"She did and your new handbag line will be featured in next month's issue of Couture."

"Tell her she's a godsend. Oh by the way congratulations on the marriage."

"Thanks. Say maybe you and your husband want to come over one night."

"I'll have to talk to Lucky about it but I'm sure he'd love to."

Max nodded as he walked away.

"So how is the bride to be doing?"

Maxie smiled innocently.

"Pretty good. Damian and I plan to go out tonight to celebrate the engagement."

"You have to let me throw you guys a party."

Maxie could never resist a good party so she nodded.

"Ok."

"Excellent. Anyway maid of honor me or Robin."

Maxie didn't know how to answer that. Apparently Sam was her best friend still and Robin was her cousin. She had always envisioned Georgie being her maid of honor but sadly that wasn't going to happen.

"Um..."

"I understand. Take your time. Anyway I see you wearing the shoes from our new collection, brilliant advertising."

Maxie smiled as she followed Sam into a small office. There were sketches and swatches and magazine clippings strewn all over the room. On the desk there were photos. One caught Maxie's eye, it was of her, Spinelli, Sam, and Lucky hanging out looking all buddy, buddy. She wondered since when had Lucky and Spinelli gotten along. She figured that it had to be that the men were doing it to make peace with their girls.

"Ok," Sam said, "maid of honor or not let's design you a dress."

--

Spinelli had just finished hearing Milo telling him that they were partners in the PI business and however when they weren't on the case Spinelli co-owned the Haunted Star with Johnny who was nursing a broken heart over loosing Lulu.

"But Lulu and Logan are..."

"Engaged...yea pretty sickening right."

Spinelli nodded seeing that this was a hard subject.

"Ok, so we are partners, I co-own a club when I'm off what do you do."

"Have you been dipping into that weed again Spinelli...I own the coffeehouse. Well technically the deeds in Jason's name but he's Mr. Mom and all."

Spinelli nodded acting if he knew all this.

"And Sonny."

"Left town gave Claudia everything. I have to give the lady credit though, since she took over she is running business outside of town...it's kind of refreshing."

"So should I seriously consider heading to the club to check on Johnny."

Milo nodded.

"Yea."

--

Maxie and Sam were in the process of flipping through bridal magazines circling parts of different dresses that they liked.

"Should I even wear white Sam I mean I'm not..."

Sam shrugged...

"Anyway Maxie I like the sleeves on this one."

Maxie shook her head.

"Too long for a summer wedding and too puffy."

"Yea your right really puffy."

They giggled a bit as Maxie's cell went off.

"Let me guess...Spinelli."

Maxie didn't answer Sam.

"Hey what's up? So are you calling to change plans?"

"No, unless you suddenly have something."

"Nope just hanging around the office designing my dress."

"Office."

Maxie looked at Sam before she opened her mouth.

"Yea and apparently your mom is featuring our latest line of handbags in her magazine."

Spinelli guessed that Maxie knew that Kate was his mother.

"That's nice Maxie." He said guessing that this was good news, "anyway I have to go to the club and save Johnny from self destruction."

"Have fun with that." She paused, "I love you."

"I love you too."

--

Spinelli was now at the Haunted Star and was impressed at its restoration. As he entered he saw Johnny sitting by the piano, a glass of some liquid in a glass by his side. Spinelli looked at the clock. It was only 12:30 in the afternoon by then far too early to be getting wasted.

"Isn't it a bit early?"

Johnny stopped playing and looked up.

"Relax Damian its just water. What Milo tell you that I was probably getting wasted on account of Lulu."

Spinelli nodded.

"I'm over it, moved on. If she wasn't to destroy her life with that idiot mechanic then who am I to stop it."

Spinelli patted the guy on his shoulder in an attempt to make an effort in being kind to a man who obviously was in this time his friend and partner and not some moody mob prince.

"Anyway Damian are you down for Jake's tonight."

"Doesn't someone have to run the club?"

"That's why we hire employees."

"Well then, as much as I'd love to hang out I can't. Maxie and I..."

"I understand."

Johnny smiled as the two men talked about things while getting the club ready for that night's business.

--

**TBC**

_I know no real Spixie plot but it did set up where people were...like it or hate it...let me know..._

_Coming up Next: Spixie go out on a 'date'_


	7. Feels Like Tonight

**Crash World**

_OK so instead of making another work in progress for the latest challenge __**ghffchallenge**__ the wonderful __katdvs__ has let me incorporate the prompts into this fic. That being said this chapter is a part of that communities __**Spring Fling Challenge**__. As the other four prompts come up I will also try to incorporate them some kind of way into this...as always standard disclaimer...don't own GH and all that_

* * *

_**PROMPT **__  
_

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight. _

I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right.

--

_Feels Like Tonight, Chris Daughtry_

Surprisingly hanging out for the afternoon with Johnny Zacchara wasn't as intimidating as he thought it would be as these past few hours were surprisingly pleasant. The two young men were sitting at one of the tables talking.

"That sounds like a romantic honeymoon."

Spinelli nodded.

"I guess I fell in love with the country when I was helping Georgie plan her semester abroad before she died. I mean it's got all this rich history plus the shopping."

Johnny smiled.

"Yea, heaven forbid you took her to some romantic secluded island and she can't shop."

In that moment he had a vision of the beautiful blonde lying on a secluded white sand beach, her petite body perfectly tanned as she was dressed in a sexy bikini.

The thought quickly flew out of his mind when he heard footsteps coming in from the back.

"Sorry," Johnny said, "we're closed."

"I'll be quick." Lulu wined.

The sight of the blonde standing in the club's doorway twisted the knife in Johnny's heart even more.

"Besides boy's this IS my FATHER'S Club. He did you a favor in letting you fix it up."

Johnny nodded. She was all too right. Luke had given Johnny the club to allow him to be a legitimate businessman and be able to take care of Lulu.

"Lulu you can't keep doing this to me. You know that. It way your choice to choose Logan's proposal."

Tears welled up in Lulu's hazel eyes as she wished Spinelli wasn't there. Even though she still liked the young man and trusted him with her life he was Maxie Jones's fiancé now and she did NOT want Maxie to know her private life and throw it back in her face.

"Johnny it's a long story."

"I'm all ears."

"Remember that night six weeks ago when Logan and I got snowed in together and...Well."

Johnny remembered the night all too well.

"You kept yourselves warm."

Lulu nodded.

"Go on."

"I was at the Hospital last week for my regular check up and Dr. Lee told me I was pregnant. Logan was at the hospital dropping off Dr. Julian's car for him and he..well he overheard."

"And that's why he proposed."

"He HATES Scott for abandoning him and he thinks this kid is his, he wants to do right by the baby."

"But there is a chance it could be mine."

Lulu nodded tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

--

Maxie and Sam had spent the afternoon in the office designing Maxie's dress and they were now looking upon the rough sketch.

"Oh my god Maxie it's perfect."

Maxie smiled looking down at the sketch smiling.

"I know it is."

She was genuinely proud of her design. Flipped to a blank page to begin to sketch some ideas for matching shoes and a handbag when she noticed the clock on the wall read 6 PM.

"Sam please tell me the clock is keeping the correct time."

Sam looked at the clock on the wall and then over to her watch and nodded.

"Yep, Six PM."

"SHIT."

Sam looked at Maxie's flustered behavior and headed over to her.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't do this. I can't go to Mac's and make myself fabulous just to come back her and meet Damian here in one hour."

Maxie was rambling in frustration about her hair and her cloths when Sam laughed.

"What's so funny Sam?"

"You. Maxie you know you can just go to the boutique and pick out something fabulous and put it on our account. It's one of the perks you love so much."

Maxie smiled. She was impressed at the thought that in her future line of work she had couture at her disposal at anytime.

"But my hair, my make up."

Sam pulled out a make up bag from the desk.

"If being an Everyday Hero thought me one thing it is to always be prepared."

Maxie smiled and headed toward the boutique hoping it was still open.

--

Spinelli was in shock to hear about Lulu's antics. About how she would cheat on Johnny with Logan but then realized some things must never change. The last he had heard about the vicious triangle was that Logan was in a coma after Lulu knocked him out with a wrench. But in Logan's defense Lulu thought he was the Text Message Killer after he himself told her of the circumstantial evidence he and Maxie had found.

"There is nothing that I wouldn't do to go back. To never sleep with Logan."

Lulu glared at Spinelli.

"Spinelli none of this leaves these walls."

Spinelli nodded.

"You know the Jackal has always been a keeper of secrets."

Lulu looked at him.

"Wow Spinelli I haven't heard you refer to yourself as the Jackal in like forever."

He shrugged.

"I guess I've been feeling...I don't know nostalgic lately."

Lulu smiled.

"Anyway Johnny. I want to make it up to you somehow."

Spinelli looked at the clock which read Six forty five. There was no way he'd be able to go home and change and make it across town in fifteen minutes for his date. He looked down at his black button-down shirt and jeans and sighed thinking it would have to do for their date. He looked over at Johnny and Lulu and gave them a quick wave goodbye before he crept out.

-

"So what do you plan to do Lulu? I mean it kills me that you left me for him and now hearing that an innocent child is involved."

"I'm sorry."

"Get out."

Lulu nodded and hoped that the night could have been different and Johnny would understand her dilemma however now she feared that she made the situation much worse and now that Spinelli knew what was going on it will be sooner then not that Maxie and then the whole town would know all about the proverbial scarlet letter on her chest.

--

Maxie grabbed a simple yet sexy black dress which went perfectly with the cute little black boots that she was wearing and apparently designed. She headed back to the office and got changed and had Sam fix her hair and makeup. Sam handed her a box from one of the corners of a simple pair of pearl earrings and matching necklace that was a part of their line as well.

Thanking Sam for all her help Maxie left the office and headed to the restaurant. Her watch now read five past seven and she saw no sign of him.

"Excuse me." Maxie said to the young man in the front of the restaurant, "Has Damian Spinelli arrived yet."

He looked down at the reservation book and shook his head.

"No, but I can seat you and send him over when he gets here."

Maxie nodded allowing the man to show her to her seat.

She ordered a drink as she drummed her nails on the table wondering what was keeping him.

-

He swore that he caught all the red lights between the Haunted Star and the Metro Court and as he looked at his clock he knew his fiancé was going to ask him where the hell he'd been and he knew he couldn't tell her about Lulu's predicament. As he got out of the car and handed his keys to the Valet he looked into the glass windows of the hotel fixing his hair and making sure his collar was straight. He liked the more confident side that being around Maxie had brought out of him and wondered if her in his life was what made him the man he was now in this time.

As he entered the hotel and made his way to the restaurant he spotted her from across the room. Her blonde hair perfectly in place, her sexy yet sophisticated little black dress, and the irritated look on her face.

He approached the table from behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late but the traffic between the Haunted Star and here was insane."

"Haunted Star. Why were you at Luke Spencer's old club?"

"I thought it was obvious from out call earlier but I co own the club with Johnny Zacchara who is actually a pretty decent guy."

The waiter came by and they ordered.

"Today's been such a trip huh."

"What do you mean?"

"Finding out like everything that has happened these past years. I mean with me I just found out I'm an up and coming fashion designer."

She put out her foot so he could see her shoes.

"See these shoes Spinelli I designed them."

"They are the most magnificent shoes I've ever seen."

Maxie let out a giggle.

"Thanks. But then there is you. I mean finding out that you are Johnny Zacchara's partner, Kate Howard is your mom."

"Not to mention Mr. Corinthos Sir's former protector of the night Max is my step-father."

Spinelli nodded.

"I know right."

Maxie looked into his deep eyes and smiled trying to sort out her thoughts about him, were they genuinely based or superficially based she had yet to decide however she was too excited about the events that happened earlier.

"So Damian I've been beginning to sketch my dress today with Sam and it's amazing."

"You don't say. Actually I was talking to Johnny about some ideas on where to take you for the honeymoon."

"Anywhere is fine with me so long as it's not some bitter cold frozen wasteland."

"It's not. Don't worry. So anyway a date."

"June...I know it's like soon but it's been a dream remember I told you."

He nodded smiling.

-

There was faint music beginning to play as he smiled.

"Would my lovely fiancé care to dance."

Maxie looked around not seeing any one else dancing. It was then she knew that she must have truly fallen hard for not just his looks but for his quirky charm as well. She knew she had been waiting for someone to come along since Jesse died someone who was the real thing.

Smiling she took his hand as he led her to the center of the restaurant and they began to gently sway to the music.

Soon the song was over and they headed back to the table all smiles.

"So Spinelli what do we do now."

He shrugged.

"Why ask me."

"Because you're the smart one."

"Don't sell yourself short. You may be a blonde but you're no dummy yourself."

Maxie wrinkled her nose trying to figure out if he was complementing or insulting her.

"I still think we should play this out. Act like a happy couple to the world, try to fit ourselves into our future lives like some puzzle piece and while we are alone, or...well together in private...be scared to death and maybe figure out how the Jackal and the Wounded Blonde one came from point A to this point B."

"See told you Spinelli you're the smart one."

He smiled affectionately at her.

--

Spinelli and Maxie were now walking hand and hand out of the hotel waiting for the valet to come with their respective cars.

"So do you want to go back to my place?"

Maxie shook her head. She wanted to get to know the real Damian Spinelli allot more however heading to his house at his hour she didn't know if she'd be able to keep her control.

Maxie shook her head to tell him know however she suddenly leaned over toward him and pressed her lips gently against his.

Though she hadn't known the full story of what had transpired in the past two years she thought that from the moment Spinelli had came into her dark life there was a glimmer of hope letting her know everything would be alright.

* * *

**TBC**

_OK I hoped you liked it...Ideas on what you want to see are loved. All I know is that the I plan on dragging this out to their wedding in June and between now and then there will be the Lulu Drama as well as Spixie getting to know each other and falling for each other. And hopefully I can do a Maxie 'Bridezilla' plot...anyways recommendations/shout outs: __**Reversed Connections**__ by __**Spinmax**__ is a must read as is her other fic __**Stolen Chances**__...and if your not reading __**The Luckiest**__ by __**SEEKER-2000**__ yet then what's wrong with you..._


	8. Ties that Bind

**Crash World**

_Here's another chapter...don't own GH_

* * *

Spinelli woke up the next morning thinking about the kiss. He knew that sure here in the future he was happily engaged to Maxie, hell he was in her bed so they must have been sleeping together, however in his mind he was still the Spinelli of 2008, a Spinelli who lost all hope of ever finding someone to give his heart, body, and soul to after coming to the realization that Georgie loved him. He knew he had to do something, but what. He wanted to live up to the hype of who he was now, Damian Spinelli: PI, Club Owner, a son, a nephew, a fiancé.

A light shower was falling on this early April morning and the sun was just peeking up over the horizon. He headed into his living room and looked over at his bookshelves when something caught his eye on the shelve causing him to smile.

--

Maxie woke up to the sound of rain hitting her window sill. She thought back to the day and night prior, learning about how now she was an up and coming fashion designer. And the clincher Kate Howard was her future mother in law. From the dinner last night she could see that Spinelli wasn't that frazzled that he just found out that he had a real honest to goodness family however he most likely was putting up a front. 

Smiling she picked up his beanie lying on her nightstand taking in the lingering sent of his cologne feeling at peace. After a few minutes of that she showered and looked trough her massive closet for something to wear. Even though it was the weekend Maxie wasn't going to slum it she was going to look fabulous. She picked out a pair of designer jeans and a pale blue blouse. As she put on a pair of white ballet flats she wondered if those shoes were also her design. As she made her way down the stairs she heard voices in the kitchen.

"You know you can't keep her here forever," A familiar female voice spoke causing a smile to cross her lips.

--

Spinelli sat on his couch holding a pad of paper in his hands as he began to write.

_Maxie-I thought this book would be more appropriate don't you think. With Love, Damian._

He looked down at the inscription and rolled his eyes at the last line. He wondered if that was too strong to say considering their predicament. He shrugged it off and placed the note in the book. Even if he didn't see her that day he planed on leaving the book in her mailbox.

--

Maxie stood on the middle of the stairs listening to the conversation.

"I know, but she's still my little girl."

Maxie entered the kitchen and smiled at Mac and Robin who were talking. Mac looked surprisingly good for being two years older and Robin looked fantastic as well. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and maroon colored shirt, her brown hair was straitened and fell to just above her shoulders. In her arms she had the most adorable looking baby girl that Maxie had ever seen. She was fast asleep her mass of light brown curls bobbing up and down with her movement.

Maxie smiled at the little girl in Robin's arms and looked at Mac.

"Robin's right I'm going to move out of the nest sooner rather then later..."

She placed her hand on Anna's curls ruffling with them.

"But then you can focus your attention to spoiling this little princess."

Mac smiled at his not so little girl.

"So have you and Damian set a date yet."

"I want a June wedding but I think Damian would prefer a long engagement."

Truth was Maxie had always dreamed of a June wedding that wasn't a lie but as for Spinelli she had no clue what he wanted though she just assumed he'd want to prolong the engagement until they both got back into their own time, if they got back.

Robin nodded handing the baby to Mac who took her into the other room leaving the two women alone.

--

Spinelli was almost ready to head out when his cell phone rang. He hoped it would be Maxie as the thought of her too not knowing the world around her in this time 100 percent was comforting. He looked at the caller ID and frowned a bit as it wasn't her.

"So do we have a case or..."

"Nah but Max called me last night talking about some family bonding something or other."

Spinelli pulled the phone away from his head laughing about the fact that Max Giambetti Mr. Corinthos Sir's former protector of the night was now his step-father.

"What kind of family bonding."

"He said ball game but judging by the weather."

"Yea not the best kind for a ball game...hmmm what else."

"I really don't know. We all like different things I mean if it were up to me I'd say strip club but Max is happily married and you are about to enter the wonderful world of wedded bliss yourself."

Spinelli let out a chuckle about Milo suggesting a strip club for a male bonding experience.

"What about Jakes tonight."

Milo thought for a minute.

"Jakes would work, say six."

"I'm there."

Spinelli hung up from his uncle and partner and thought how easily it seemed for him to fit into the roll of his future self. He wondered if the more they stayed there the more they would blend in. he made a mental note to ask Maxie if she was finding it easier to mesh.

--

Maxie and Robin sat in the living room.

"Robin I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

"Are you sure you don't want Sam to be it."

"Sam is my best friend, but your family."

"But Sam just has your business and Lucky to deal with; I have my career, Patrick, not to mention Anna. But I wouldn't be opposed to still being a bridesmaid."

Maxie smiled.

"I would never dream of not having you in my wedding party."

She hugged Robin.

"So a June wedding huh."

Maxie nodded as Mac came back down with Anna and the family hung out for a rainy afternoon in.

--

Spinelli headed to the small brownstone and peeked his head inside to see Maxie along with her step-father, Dr. Robin and a wee one that must have been Robin and Dr.Drake little girl. He smiled at the family time and not wanting to disturb them placed the book in the mailbox and headed out. He knew he didn't have to be at Jake's until later that evening and seeing as it was a rainy Saturday afternoon he figured he had two options. One was to see what Johnny was up to. He figured that after the fight he had with Lulu the night prior he could use a friend. The other option was to check in on Stone Cold. The only thing he knew about Jason in this time was that he was a family man. He paused to contemplate the situation as he pulled out his cell seeing if either of their numbers were in their. He spotted Jason's listed first so he dialed.

--

Elizabeth had been at the hospital working and it was Lucky and Sam's weekend with Cameron leaving Jason alone with Jake. The almost three year-old was in his playpen as Jason's phone rang. He didn't have to worry now about each time he got a call it being Sonny to have him do something, now he would of assumed it was Milo with coffee house business or Liz telling him she loved him however the number wasn't either of them.

"Spinelli hey I was meaning to call you to tell you congratulations."

"Thanks Sto..." he stopped himself mid sentence, "Jason...anyway what are you up to."

"Just hanging at the house with Jake."

"Ahh father son day."

"You can come over if you want."

"I'd love that, I'm already out I'll be there in a few."

-

"So," Mac said speaking up, "Be honest with me Maxie, when do you plan on moving into Damian's."

Maxie looked at Mac.

"Excuse me."

"I mean it's not like you haven't moved in with boyfriends before and I mean you two are getting married."

Maxie wrinkled her nose. Did Mac seriously want to know when she would be cohabitating with Spinelli? Sure she was allegedly engaged to the guy but they were still total strangers. The only thing she did know about him was that he was a PI and night club owner, a good dancer, had a vast library of books, and became mega hot in the future.

"I don't know."

She thought of what to say and it hit her.

"Spinelli's different and I actually think I'm going to wait until we're married to move in with him."

"Any bets that she won't last Mac."

Mac looked at his three girls; he smiled knowing he wasn't going to go there.

Maxie playfully slapped Robin's side as little Anna's tiny brown eyes opened. They reminded her so much of Georgie's eyes but she wasn't going to cry about it, at least not while Mac and Robin were in the room.

"Hello Sleepyhead," Robin said to the little girl as Maxie had an idea.

"I've begun to sketch my dress do you guys want to see it."

Robin nodded as Maxie ran up to her room to get her book.

--

Spinelli arrived at the place he once called home as a sense of nostalgia took over. He wanted to barge right in but knew he was only a guest now. He knocked on the door and Jason answered holding baby Jake who wasn't such a baby anymore. He noticed a ring on the older man's finger and realized to himself that Stone Cold and the Maternal One must have finally made their relationship legal in the eyes of god.

"Can I hold him?"

Jason nodded and handed the young boy to the other man. The smile on the child's face lit up as Spinelli took him into his arms.

"So Maxie and you have plans to start a family of your own anytime soon."

Spinelli couldn't help but laugh inside about Jason's comment. He could see himself being a father to his own wee one but Maxie he couldn't picture as maternal material.

"Let's just get through the wedding first."

Jason nodded. The older man was still kind of in shock that Spinelli and Maxie had made it as a couple let alone were engaged. He remembered back to a moment in late February of 2008 where Spinelli was in the coffee shop in the middle of one of Maxie and Lulu's fights. He told Spinelli enough about his blonde ones however he was glad that for once Spinelli didn't listen to his wise words.

--

Maxie had come back downstairs with her notebook in hand.

"It's kind of rough but Sam and I were working on it yesterday and..."

She handed the book to Robin who took one look and smiled.

"It's beautiful Maxie."

Mac nodded in agreement. He could picture his girl wearing the gown as he gave her away.

"So anyway we should have a little get together to celebrate you and Damian's engagement."

Maxie smiled at Robin's suggestion. She was never one to refuse a party especially one that was all about her. She nodded.

"I'd love that."

"Ok...then guest list let's see...you and Damian of coarse."

"Of course."

"Me, Patrick, Mac...hmm Kate, Max, and Milo should come after all they are Damian's family."

"Now do you just want it to be a small family affair or."

Robin shrugged.

"I mean Sam is your maid of honor so her and Lucky could come I guess too but yea I was thinking maybe a small family engagement party."

"What about brunch tomorrow," Mac chimed in suggestion.

Maxie and Robin looked at each other then back to Mac and shook their heads. No brunch then next day felt too rushed even if this was just going to be a family get together, no the engagement party of Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli needed to be something with a bit more substance then a Sunday Brunch.

--

After spending the afternoon with his surrogate family of Jason and Jake, Spinelli headed over to the local bar to meet with his uncle and step-father. When he arrived the two men were already there whispering to each other. Spinelli smiled seeing that although Max had moved on and gotten married the two Giambetti boys were still two peas in a pod. They spotted Spinelli and waved him over. He joined the duo and took a seat.

"I just want to say that I definitely lucked out in the Daughter in Law department. Maxie is a sweet girl."

"Not to mention HOT."

Max and Spinelli looked at Milo and rolled their eyes at him.

"What she is."

Spinelli giggled a bit at the fact Milo had a crush on his fiancé.

"I'm sure you'll find someone man I man there was a time that I didn't think I'd ever find the one to give my heart, body and soul to."

Milo nodded now thinking back to when Lulu dumped them for Logan and then again after Georgie died.

"What about that Josie girl from the coffee house she seems nice."

Milo smiled thinking about the young barista.

"She is. It's just I'm not the kind of guy to mix business and pleasure it sounds a bit too sleazy."

"Sleazy, says the guy who suggested that we all hung out at a strip joint tonight."

Max looked at his brother and hit him in the arm.

"Really Milo a strip club."

Spinelli smirked as Milo nodded.

Max looked to Spinelli and lowered his voice.

"What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

Spinelli couldn't believe what he was hearing. The two Giambetti brothers were seriously considering going to a strip joint. He sighed and followed them however without complaint, it was still family bonding as creep and as sleazy as it was.

--

Mac had to be at the station that evening and Robin and the baby were long gone leaving Maxie alone. She headed out onto the cool night air and spotted something in the mailbox. She opened the box to see a worn out paperback.

Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There

She smiled and opened the book seeing a piece of notebook paper with a note in his familiar chicken scratch looking back at her. Reading the note her she couldn't help but smile at the small gesture that Spinelli had made weather it was intended to be romantic or not. She wondered if it was little things like this that made her fall in love with him.

_Love, Damian._

She read the last line again as she headed up to her room. Remembering the way Spinelli was back in 2008, The Jackal, Assassin of the Internet, Maxie got an idea. She headed to her computer and opened up her mail page. Clicking on compose message she found his e-mail address and began to write...

_I know we don't really know each other and yet here we are getting married so I thought I'd send you a small questionnaire. Answer as many or as few questions as you like and then I'll respond back with mine._

_Your, Maxie_

--

**TBC**

* * *

_With all the mixed news about weather Spixie would in fact be cannon or be DOA I wondered if this chapter would ever be up...that being said this chapter is dedicated to all the girls over on 'Opposite Attraction'...Love ya lots..._

_Now for the important notes...I'm thinking of one or two more chapters before a mini time jump...I want to show the party some place in here and have the END point planed. The only other thing I HAVE to mention some places is the Lulu sub-plot...speaking of Lulu should I do a 'flashback' or something with Spinelli and the boys at the club and Lulu being a waitress there or something or just press on_


	9. Getting to Know You

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH

* * *

Spinelli woke with a pounding headache from the night before. He knew alcohol seriously messed up his system and from the night he had he knew he consumed allot of it. He sighed a bit thinking about the evening.

_The music was loud as he entered the strip joint with Max and Milo. He immediately felt a strong sense of uncomfortable ness as he got further and further in the club. Why had he agreed to this he wondered to himself? He sighed thinking he was ONLY doing this for his family as he made his way further in the club and ordered himself a drink. His alcohol reflexes hadn't been good in 2008 but he wondered if being older built up a tolerance for the stuff._

_Max had found a couch in the corner by then and slumped down on it. He was just there to watch the girls on stage and that was it, he was a happily married man. Milo and Spinelli had joined him and began to watch the scantily clad women move seductively on the stage. Suddenly a red head who a moment ago was dancing on stage had made her way over to the trio. She locked her emerald green eyes with Spinelli and smiled._

"_Hey there handsome, you look like you could use a good time."_

_The women leaned over him and stroked him gently with her hand. He felt awkward as this woman who was most definitely not his fiancé was violating his bubble. Even with the slight buzz he was beginning to get he couldn't help but think of her blue grey eyes looking at him in fear the other morning when they found themselves in the future, the smile on her face as they danced at the Metro Court Friday evening...all his thoughts came back to Maxie. Smiling at the woman he said..._

"_N-no thank you."_

_The woman was obviously a bit insulted but she tilted her head toward Max and Milo._

"_What about you," she said perching herself on Milo's lap, "are you interested in a bit of fun."_

_Milo who had been the one to come to the club from the beginning, the one to be bitter about not being in a relationship smiled at the red head nodding._

_She smirked back._

"_I'm Trixie."_

"_Milo."_

-

Spinelli rolled his eyes wondering what transpired between Milo and Trixie after they vanished into the night, did he even want to know what kinky shit they could have done. It was then he noticed a leather messenger bag slung over the back of a chair in the room when a thought washed over him. It was over 72 hours since the Jackal had made contact with the cyber world, maybe even longer as who knew what he did in the time before his 2008 self woke up in his 2010 body. He picked up the bag looking it over. It was a nice bag, much better then the green corduroy one he had back in his time. He made a mental note that if he ever went back to his own time he's purchase a nicer messenger bag.

Flipping open the lap top and waking it up from sleep mode he noticed his wall paper and let out a small smile. It was yet another picture of him and Maxie. This time it looked like the picture was taken at some formal affair. She had on a stunning green dress while he was in some designer looking suit. He had to admit he looked good there with her on his arm. Smiling clicked onto the net and went to his e-mail. 

--

Maxie woke up with a burst of energy as she ran to get her sketch book from her desk. Last night she had this dream of her perfect wedding dress. She looked at the sketch that she made with Sam and flipped the page. She liked the puffy fairytale princess style dress she had drew before but in her dream she saw herself in something a bit more sleek and modern looking. 

Smiling she began to sketch the dress picturing the wedding as she drew, her in the perfect dress that she designed. Sam as her maid of honor in something sleek and sexy and also created by her. Robin as a bride's maid and little Anna in a pink ruffled flower girl dress. Then there would be Mac there to give her away and Milo the best man looking amazing as he always did in a suit. Johnny and Patrick would also be in the wedding party in some way as well. Then there would be the groom, his hair neatly combed out of his deep sexy eyes looking drop dead gorgeous in his tailor made suit.

Maxie shook her self from her daydream smiling at herself.

--

He logged on and noticed that he had about half a dozen messages. Four of these messages were spam, one was from Johnny talking about club stuff and one was from Maxie. Clicking on her note he read it out loud.

_I know we don't really know each other and yet here we are getting married so I thought I'd send you a small questionnaire. Answer as many or as few questions as you like and then I'll respond back with mine._

_Your, Maxie_

He looked at her line of questions ranging from_ 'What's your favorite color'_ to _'What's the one thing you hope to do before you die.'_ As he read the questions over he smirked at the screen and typed back.

_My Dearest Maxie,_

_I can not begin to dignify that with a response. I may be the Jackal, Assassin of the Internet but I think that if we were to get to know each other which considering the facts we should we should do it face to face. Call me when you get this so we can think on a time and a place._

_You're Loving Fiancé, the Jackal._

Hitting enter he yawned deciding to take a warm shower and a few aspirins to get over his hangover.

--

Maxie looked at the clock. It was early in the afternoon on a Sunday and she was still in her pajamas sitting on her bed sketching. It was then she noticed a light blinking on her computer screen telling her that she had mail. Opening up her in-box she realized that Spinelli wrote her back.

Giggling at his letter she picked up her cell.

-

"Damian Spinelli." He answered not paying attention to the caller ID.

Maxie could hear a bit of a slur in Spinelli's voice and chuckled.

"Party a bit too much last night Spin."

"Milo insisted we went to a strip club."

"A strip club Spinelli." Maxie said annoyed. She thought Spinelli would have been above going to a strip club when he was engaged.

"I had a few drinks that was it. I didn't even look...well much."

"That makes me feel tons better."

"Hey I got propositioned by a red headed temptress and turned her down...Milo on the other hand..."

Maxie pictured some scantily clad red head coming on to the dorky computer hacker she had known and smirked a bit. She seriously knew that is Spinelli was loyal to a fault and wasn't going to not believe him. If he said nothing happened then nothing happened.

"Anyway about the e-mail."

"Yea I though we could get to know each other face to face...say Haunted Star...half hour."

"Half hour Spinelli I'm still in my PJ's."

Spinelli got the vision of Maxie in her pajamas her perfect hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"You don't have to glam up for me."

"Half hour you say."

"Haunted Star."

"I'll be there."

Maxie hung up the phone and headed to her closet grabbing a white spaghetti strapped tank top, jeans, a cute denim jacket, and the simple white ballet flats from the day before and headed into the bathroom for a fast shower.

--

A half hour later Spinelli entered the club to see Johnny at the piano.

"Do you ever go home?"

Johnny shook his head.

"Too many memories in that dark depressing excuse for a home. Say if you ever decide to give up your sweet bachelor pad for that white picket fence let me know."

Spinelli nodded at his friend trying not to laugh at his comment as he could tell the man was in pain.

"So anyways Maxie is coming over."

"You want alone time with the fiancé I see."

"Y-you can stay a bit if you want."

Johnny nodded as he began to play some more.

Maxie soon entered and smiled. She had no clue Johnny Zacchara was so...so talented.

"Hey you." Maxie said placing her arms gently around Spinelli's shoulders catching him off guard.

He looked at her simplistic yet beautiful ensemble and smiled.

"Hey," he mouthed as Johnny finished his song.

He looked over at the couple and watched Maxie give him a round of applause.

"Oh my gosh Spin I had like this brain storm."

Spinelli looked at Maxie fear in his eyes.

"Johnny should totally play at our wedding."

Spinelli let out a sigh of relief.

"Really Maxie you don't want me. I only know this one song and it well..it reminds me of Lulu."

Maxie pouted at the sound of Lulu's name.

"Well the wedding isn't until the second weekend in June I'm sure you can learn something by then."

"We'll see," Johnny said eyeing the duo, "anyway I'm gone three is a crowd I should know right."

He winked at Spinelli noting that he meant the triangle of him, Logan, and Lulu.

-

Soon Johnny was gone and Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"You set a date."

"It came to me. Second Weekend in June, the 12th to be exact. I figured it was late enough in the month that we wouldn't be rushy and early enough that our family wouldn't be having their summer vacations yet."

Spinelli wasn't going to argue so he smiled.

"As you wish," he said smiling motioning for her to take a seat at one of the barstools, "so you wanted to get to know me so I thought we'd play a little game."

"A game."

Spinelli nodded reaching into his laptop case that hung on his shoulder.

"I took the questions you asked and wrote them up on index cards. I figure each of us pick a strip and have to honestly answer the questions."

Maxie nodded knowing that the questions wouldn't be that hard to answer as she wrote them.

"Deal, and since I wrote them I'll go first."

She reached for a card and read it smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"What was my childhood dream...?"

"You wrote the questions Maxie."

She nodded.

"It's going to sound so corny but I had always dreamed of going to school and studying fashion. To go to New York or Paris or Milan and be this famous designer."

"And you are."

"Handbags and shoes are hardly couture."

"But you are designing your dress aren't you know. That could be the start of a new journey."

Maxie smiled and nodded.

"Ok, your turn."

He picked up the card.

"Place you want to go before you die...hmm...Europe."

"More specific please."

"I don't know, there is just so much history there...maybe Rome I mean when I was helping..."

He paused knowing bringing up Georgie was a sore spot.

"Georgie you can say it..."

Spinelli nodded.

"I don't know I became fascinated I mean the ruins, the history...I mean after I first heard we were engaged I immediately thought of Rome for out honeymoon. Well unless you'd prefer a secluded beach in the Bahamas or something."

Maxie smiled. Truth be told she always had dreams of her perfect wedding but never the honeymoon.

"Rome sounds like fun."

She reached down to draw the next card.

"Favorite Genre of film...that's easy romantic comedy."

"Typical."

He reached for a card.

"Favorite food...hmmm other then Orange Soda and Barbeque Chips."

Maxie smiled nodding.

He could have mentioned the Waffle he shared with Georgie but bringing up Georgie again would upset Maxie he just knew it. He thought back to all those times he'd order in Chinese food to eat in his pink room.

"Sweet and Sour Chicken."

Maxie's stomach grumbled a bit, she hadn't eaten all day and the sound of Chinese Food sounded good.

"Sounds delish...man I could go for Chinese."

"I have an idea, let's move this conversation to my place, I'll grab the Chinese Food you grab the movie."

"Even if it's a chick flick."

"Even if it's a chick flick." He said smiling as he grabbed the phone book to call the restaurant to place an order.

It was in that one moment that both of them again got a glimpse of what must have brought them together within those two years and made them intrigued as to what else they would learn about each other and themselves.

* * *

**TBC**

_OK so I was going to do more with the getting to know you stuff but I'm tired and wanted to update tonight. Next chapter I'm thinking of making a few days later set at the engagement party then start building the Lulu angst plot a bit...comments and ideas as to what Spixie should get to know about each other, if I should make a 'love' scene, and how the Lulu stuff should unfold are encouraged...hope to update again soon... _


	10. Fitting In

**Crash World**

_Here's another chapter...don't own GH_

* * *

Rolling over she immediately smelt the sweet sent of his cologne and at first thought she was cuddling up with his beanie like she had the past few nights like a child would cuddle with a security blanket when they were away at camp. However it wasn't the beanie she smelt. Looking up she realized her head was resting on a pillow of warn denim which was his lap. She felt his fingers gently massage her head causing a small smile to cross her face. It was only days ago that she woke up in 2010 with a half naked Spinelli in her bed causing her to freak yet lying there with her head rested on his lap all cuddled up and fully clothed on his couch made her feel safe for some reason. She smiled thinking about the events that unfolded the previous evening.

-

"_Ok," Spinelli said opening the door, "I got the food."_

_Maxie waved a bag around._

"_And I got the movies."_

_Spinelli took the plastic bag from her while she went in the kitchen to rummage around for some plates and utensils._

"_Ok let's assess the damage..."_

_He reached in and began pulling out the DVD's._

"_The Notebook, Breakfast at Tiffanies..."_

_He paused pulling out a third DVD rolling his eyes._

"_Back to the Future...seriously Maxie."_

"_I though you'd get a kick out of it...go on."_

"_Waiting...I thought you liked Chick Flicks."_

"_I said they were my favorite Genre but that's not the only movies I liked. Lucas before he...well found himself used to drag me to see them all the time growing up. Plus Ryan Reynolds is kinda hot."_

"_It always goes back to guys with you doesn't it Maxie."_

_She giggled. She wanted to say something sappy like how Spinelli was the only guy for her but she didn't want him to know that even back in 2008 she was kinda beginning to have a crush on him._

"_So your pick."_

"_Notebook."_

_Maxie rolled her eyes._

"_Rachel McAdams is rather eye catching."_

_He tried to speak with a strait face as Maxie placed the food on the coffee table throwing a pillow at him before pulling settling on Back to the Future Trilogy laughing the whole time._

--

Back in the now he was leaning over her body with that quirky grin of his which melted her heart.

"Morning sunshine."

"w-what time is it."

Spinelli looked over to the watch he had on.

"It's almost nine why."

"Crap," Maxie bolted up.

"What's got the blonde one in a tizzy?"

Maxie smiled at the fact that he was calling her simply Blonde One with no adjective in front of it.

"Sam is probably leaving me a million messages about why I'm not in the office. I mean I may have only been in this future life for a few days Spin but I know how the fashion world goes."

Spinelli nodded.

"I understand."

Maxie looked down at her disheveled state. There was no way she could go to the office like that and no way had she time to change.

"You're worried about not looking fabulous right."

Maxie nodded.

"I saw cloths in my closet that were most definitely not mine maybe you want to..."

He pointed toward the bedroom. Maxie nodded and entered the room making her way to the closet. She spotted a black mini skirt and jacket along with a pair of black heels. There wasn't a shirt but she figured her tank top would just have to work. She grabbed her cloths and headed into his bathroom, his shower, not caring if Sam or others commented that she smelled of his shampoo.

She left the bathroom to see him sitting on the foot of his bed in just his jeans the sunlight reflecting off his well toned chest in such a way that her thoughts began to get clouded again.

"u-um," she stuttered, "I meant to tell you in case we get wrapped up in our lives apparently our families are throwing us an engagement party on Friday Night at the Metro Court."

"I'll make sure to mark that down in my date book."

"You have a date book Spin."

He shrugged his broad shoulders causing her to feel weaker in the knees.

"I'm a PI, club owner and Groom to be if I don't I really should get one."

Maxie nodded leaving the apartment.

"I love you," he whispered as she made her way out of his ear range.

--

And that was the last they saw of each other...

Well that is for the rest of the week. It surprised both Maxie and Spinelli just how much responsibilities they had now acquired in these two years. Maxie had been working with Sam not only to finish getting their product ready for the Couture spread but Maxie was meeting her future mother in law for coffee allot to discuss her dresses being designed and a color pallet for bridesmaids.

-

"Well it's a spring wedding," Kate was saying one afternoon, "the color can't be too dark."

Maxie nodded in agreement.

"I'm torn between Pink, Lilac, or Yellow."

"Have you asked my son his opinion?"

Maxie shrugged at the thought. 

"Why not I mean it is his wedding too he'll have to live with the pictures of them in the wedding photos."

"Not to mention when you become a famous dress designer they will be the dresses that put you on the map."

Maxie nodded making a mental note to ask her fiancé his color preference when she e-mailed him later.

--

And that was what they were doing. They were taking a page from the book of the Jackal and connecting through cyberspace e-mailing each other back and forth with questions about themselves as well as wedding details and general small talk.

Maxie opened up her laptop and read his latest message.

_Musical tastes...well for someone grew up just miles away from Nashville I Hate Country Music...speaking of music do you think we have a song._

Maxie smiled as she read that. She began to wonder too if she and Spinelli had a special song. She immediately typed back.

_No Clue...anyway your mom and I are working on my dresses and need to pin down a color for the bridesmaids. I thought you'd like to know I'm between Pink, Lilac, and Yellow...any preference._

--

Spinelli was sitting in the club with his laptop. Johnny thought the week kept commenting asking him if his old self was coming out to play to which he responded that he needed to be in constant contact with Maxie incase she needed wedding help which wasn't a lie well at least 100 percent.

"So Damian what dose your better half have to say."

"Dress colors."

"I thought she was the fashionable one."

"She is, but it's my wedding. She's between Pink, Lilac, and Yellow."

"God those colors are girly, glad I don't have to wear them."

Spinelli shrugged.

"I don't know man. I was actually suggesting that the men in the wedding parties' ties match the bridesmaids' gowns."

Johnny wanted to make a snarky comment about how his partner's mom and fiancé were big fashionista and how it was rubbing off but resisted the urge.

"Well you can count pink out...there is no way in hell I'll wear pink."

"I was actually thinking Lilac myself would that be acceptable John."

Johnny bobbed his head back and fourth as he thought.

"Lilac won't kill me."

_I choose Lilac Maxie...anyway I'll see you tonight at seven._

Yep this was already Friday. They had been in this world a week and were gelling in quite nicely if they did say so themselves. 

-

As it neared Seven Maxie was checking herself in the clear glass doors of Spinelli's apartment building. She had on a very chic deep purple dress with a matching pair of purple pumps. When she got to the door and he answered she gave a small sigh.

"You look magnificent Maxie."

She was eyeing his white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and his stylish black designer suit.

"As do you Damian."

He smiled at her calling him Damian and secretly wishing she'd do it more often. 

He reached out his arm to her.

"Shall we now depart for the Metro Court and the first of many family gatherings?"

Maxie took his arm and smiled.

"We Shall."

* * *

**TBC**

_OK again I cut my original chapter outline short for the sake of posting an update...(actuality I split it up so this chapter was the time progression and next is the Engagement Party mixed with some Lulu angst) I plan to make a love scene just need to know where to fit it in to the plot...Special thanks to the Gals at Opposite Attraction for helping 'Spinelli' choose the dress colors...also still looking for what you the fans want to learn about Spinelli and Maxie and in turn have them learn about each other... _


	11. Night to Remember

**Crash World**

_Here's another chapter...don't own GH_

* * *

They arrived at the hotel and were immediately greeted by Max who smiled at his step son and his fiancé.

"The guests of honor have arrived."

Maxie was holding Spinelli's hand and smiled.

"I closed the restaurant for us, everyone else is there."

The couple nodded and followed the older man into the restaurant. When they arrived they saw it decorated with white balloons and crepe paper, very corny but very sweet. On the wall was a banner which read _'Congratulations Maxie and Damian'._ As they got further into he room and were in the other guests eye line Spinelli leaned over and gave Maxie a sweet yet very passionate kiss on her cheek.

"Don't they look so perfect together," Kate said.

"You have to say that because you're his mother." Patrick Drake said smiling.

Robin, who was glad she could get a sitter so she could spend this special evening without worrying about her kid, gave Patrick a playful slug.

"Well I'm not his mom and I agree Patrick they look adorable."

The couple took a seat at the table Spinelli to look around at the people present to celebrate the engagement. There was Maxie's step-father Mac and her cousin Robin and her husband Patrick. Then thee was his family, he still had a hard time grasping that concept...his family. He wondered when and how in those missing two years that it came to be that the fashionista Kate Howard was reveled to be his mother and when and how she wound up with Max. The two of them seemed so content which was kind of strange cause back in 2008 Kate was with Sonny and Max was crushing on Carly. And then there was Lucky and Sam. Sure Sam was Maxie's best friend, she was back then and still was now, she was the maid of honor, but Lucky...Lucky was never his biggest fan not to mention the fact that he and Maxie shared an unsavorily history with each other, sure he wasn't in Port Charles to witness it first hand but that was one of the regrets that Maxie had confided in him back in 2008 as their friendship was beginning to bloom.

"So," Lucky said breaking the silence of his thoughts, "got any juicy cases going on there."

Spinelli blinked a bit. Was Lucky actually interested in Jackal PI?

"I...um." He was a bit nervous talking to Lucky after all this was the man that once blamed him of Georgie's murder even though he had obviously been deep in morning at the time.

"Lucky," Sam spoke letting him relax a bit, "This isn't the time or place to compare case notes this is my best friends engagement party and it should be about her."

Maxie smiled as she slipped off one of her shoes and began to gently rub her bare foot against Spinelli's pant leg causing him to feel all tingly inside.

--

Meanwhile as all this was going on Lulu was entering the kitchen of the restaurant. This was supposed to be her night off but one of the other waitresses called in sick and she was forced to work this big Special Event that was supposed to be going on. As she entered she heard a slew of familiar voices as her stomach began to feel all knotted up. She thought it could be morning sickness but she knew it wasn't. It was a sense of awkwardness that she would be waitress for the engagement party of her former best friend to the woman she despised the most.

"It's just my Luck." She muttered to herself putting on a fake smile.

--

Kate, who was seated between her son and husband, seemed to be all smiles. She never thought she'd have the honor to experience seeing her child getting married in fact she never thought she'd see her child again at all. You see she gave her son up for adoption when he was born never thinking that it could be possible to ever meet him. Then something happened and about a year ago Milo and Spinelli were working on some case which led them to a Hospital in Brooklyn. While hacking into the hospital files Spinelli caught a file marked Baby Boy Howard which set off a chain of events that would change everyone's lives forever.

Kate turned to Max and smiled.

"I think you need to give the kitchen staff a talking too. I mean I want to give a toast to my son and his lovely fiancé but they have yet to bring out the champagne for me to do so."

Max nodded and too wondered what was taking the kitchen staff so long to at least bring out the champagne.

Max excused himself and headed to the kitchen.

"Ok so Maxie tells me you set a date son."

It felt weird her calling him son as he was still the Damian Spinelli of 2008 on the inside. A Damian Spinelli whose only family he had ever known consisted of his Granny, Stone Cold, and for a brief time Sam. He wondered where his Granny was now, if she was even alive, what she thought of Maxie Jones. He wondered why Stone Cold and he weren't as close as they were that he and his wife the Maternal One weren't included in the festivities. Then he looked at Lucky and realized THAT was for the best. Smiling he nodded.

"June 12th mark your calendars."

The people there who knew nodded the others looked at them like they were crazy.

"You do know that's just slightly over two months away," Patrick said.

Robin looked at her husband and smiled.

"Some people don't want to hold off on their engagement for over a year like we did."

"Hey is it a crime to want to wait until after my little girl was born to get married."

Robin shook her head as the two kissed.

Maxie wondered if to the outside world she and Spinelli looked as sweet as they did. 

-

Max entered the kitchen and spotted Lulu about to exit holding a bottle of champagne and ten long stem glasses.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked knowing of the history the blonde and his step-son had.

"Max," she said in a sweet voice, "I work here you should know you sign my checks."

Max being the manager of the hotel knew Lulu Spencer was a waitress at the hotel's five star restaurant but he wanted to know what she was doing working this private event.

"I know you work here I wanted to know why tonight."

"One of the girls called in sick and well."

She placed her hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant and want to earn every last bit of cash I can before I have to go on leave. Had I known it was for this do you think I would have agreed to work?"

Max didn't even have to answer that as he took the tray from her.

"Fine...but if you start anything don't even think that I won't fire you."

Lulu nodded.

--

Max came back to the table to find the others laughing about something. He placed the trey on the center of the table and went back to his seat kissing Kate on the cheek.

"I see I missed something."

Maxie smiled. That he did. In the past few minutes they had a mini learning experience...an embarrassing one at that.

"I was just saying how Maxie has been looking forward to her wedding day since she was a little girl. Sweetheart do you remember when you were six and you'd dress up in your mom's old nightgown and pretend you were a bride."

Maxie was blushing and Spinelli was intrigued. He began to picture a pint size Maxie in an oversized white gown. He was taken out of his fantasy all too soon when the OTHER Blonde One showed up. He rolled his eyes. In 2008 he and Lulu were on the outs as she was too entangled with her bad boys to even call him while here she was still in that situation only worse off. Now there was a child that was involved and it sickened him.

"Here you guys go." Lulu said trying her best to sound perky as she served them there food.

Lucky rolled his eyes.

"Could you excuse me?" 

He said getting up and following her to the kitchen.

--

"What are you doing here?"

"Like I told Max I'm working here."

"Max had you working tonight of all nights."

Lucky slammed his fist into the wall hoping no one heard him.

"He didn't know till a few minutes ago Lucky. I was covering for someone and..."

Lulu began to break down. Her brother Lucky was one of the first people she had told her predicament to.

"He knows that the baby could be Johnny's."

"Logan...did he dump you."

"Not Logan...Spinelli."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"Maxie...he tells her she tells Logan and it's all over."

"Speaking from experience the truth has a way of coming out when you least expect it."

Lucky knew this from experience thinking back to the Jason, Elizabeth, Jake ordeal feeling a bit nauseous.

"Just behave tonight."

"Yes Lucky."

Lucky gave her a hug and returned back to the table and his now cold dinner.

--

Milo, who was seated to Maxie's other side was looking at his watch.

"Got a hot date," Spinelli whispered to him.

Milo smirked.

"It's Trixie's night off."

"Trixie as in...Never mind."

Maxie grinned listening to the two men talking about the stripper.

Milo stood up to leave as Kate rolled her eyes at her brother in law.

"Can you wait two seconds Milo I want to make a toast?"

Milo nodded and slumped back into his chair as Kate raised her glass.

"To my son Damian and his lovely fiancé here's to them having the wedding of their dreams."

Classes clinked and congratulations were made as Milo slipped out to meet his new gal pal making Spinelli second guess his choice in best man if only for a second.

"Ok so you've got the date set and the dresses designed," Sam began, "have you thought of a place."

"I think part of the appeal of June for me was that it's the summer and the wedding could be outdoors instead of in a stuffy church."

"Oh, I kind of always seen myself married in a traditional way with the church thing."

Maxie pouted. Since when was Spinelli the traditional type. Oh well this was her Spinelli fun fact of the day...he always wanted traditional church wedding.

"But outdoors does seem kind of romantic too I guess. Well depending where outdoors."

"I was thinking the Gazebo at Vista Point."

Maxie paused hoping that it was still there after two years.

"Ok we'll add that to the short list," Sam said smiling a bit jealous that she and Lucky married on a whim in Atlantic City and never did have a lavish wedding.

--

The group talked a bit more and soon the time came for the party to end.

"Should I be expecting you home anytime soon?" Mac asked.

Maxie looked at her step father then back to Spinelli who she was playing footsie with all evening and shook her head.

"Let me just say don't wait up."

Mac nodded giving her a hug before he left.

Getting to Spinelli's car he smiled at her.

"This was an eventful night was it not?"

Maxie wondered where to begin...with the fact Lucky didn't cause tension, or Lulu being their waitress, or Milo dating the stripper.

"Yea it was and it's still young."

She had an evil glint in her eye as they made their way to his apartment building.

--

They entered his apartment moments later as Maxie began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"The only cloths I have here are the pair of jeans and jacket I left here on Monday."

"I'm sure you've left...other things."

"You mean from all those nights of hot sex we've had right."

Spinelli gave her one of his goofy grins nodding.

"I mean it's obvious that you and I...well you know..."

He lowered his tone.

"Interfaced...I mean when we first arrived in this...this place I the Jackal was half naked in your bed."

And boy did Maxie remember that morning. Sure at first she was freaked seeing a half naked man in her bed, worried she was going on a downward spiral, but seeing it be Spinelli, seeing him in the new light that was his future body.

"Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to ...you know."

"Are you asking me I want to have sex with you?"

He nodded as his cheeks flushed five shades of red.

"It depends do you have a condom."

He looked at her confused.

"Because there is no way my dream wedding is going to be ruined by me being knocked up."

Spinelli nodded as he headed into the bathroom to check.

-

He returned a few minutes later to find her sitting on his couch in only her black lingerie and her deep purple heels. He was feeling kind of hot right then as though his future self was experienced in his mind the only time he had any sexual relations was the time in OR4 with the falsely fair Jolene a memory he wanted to repress. 

"So Spinelli find them."

He held the box up smiling as she followed him into his room and sat on his bed.

"Would you of liked to undress me cause I can get my dress back on if you like."

He shook his head. In that moment she looked perfect and he didn't want to take a step back. Smiling she began to unbutton his shirt letting her hands gently caress his muscles knowing that this would be a night they would never forget.

* * *

**TBC**

_Yea my friends on Opposite Attraction are probably screaming at my cop-out but I've never written a sex scene before and I'd like to keep the rating T...if you want to read some HOT Spixie love stories check out the ones by _**spixiegirl27**_ok so after the morning after and possibly some more Spixie fluff in the next chapter I'm thinking of doing another mini time progression as I have two months to cover in this fic and chronicling everyday will drag this baby on forever..._**LuckyDuck29**_ suggested that Spixie learn about each others childhoods (which I kind of mentioned a bit here but think there is so much more I can do) also should Felicia (or even Frisco) make an appearance as this progresses cause they can add angst to the story as well... _


	12. Naturally

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

He shook his head. In that moment she looked perfect and he didn't want to take a step back. Smiling she began to unbutton his shirt letting her hands gently caress his muscles knowing that this would be a night they would never forget.

Throwing his shirt to the ground he slowly began to kiss her neck showing a sense of nervousness.

Maxie could tell that though he had initiated this moment in passion he was scared.

"It's alright Spinelli I won't bite."

He nodded as she gently ran her hands through his hair.

Making love to her was like a glorious dance and he didn't ever want to stop. 

Looking into her blue eyes after it was over he smiled.

"That was amazing."

"It was your first time wasn't it."

"Yes—no--," he yawned, "we'll talk about it in the morning."

'_Typical male.'_ Maxie thought as they cuddled close together and fell peacefully asleep.

As she rolled over feeling his warm body against hers she realized for the first time how perfectly they fit together like two beautiful puzzle pieces. He reached over feeling the smoothness of her skin and smiled thinking that this wasn't some beautiful dream.

"Hey," he said in a whisper a smile crossing his face.

"Hey." She replied moving her head onto his chest and letting him stroke her hair, "so are you going to tell me what you were going to tell me last night."

"H-huh."

"Was I your first?"

He rolled over and looked her in the eyes.

"Truthfully no...But my first wasn't as magical as tonight not by a long shot."

"Oh my god Spinelli you slept with Lulu didn't you. I didn't know you had it in you back then."

Spinelli chuckled and shook his head.

"M-me and Lulu god no Maxie...its well it's kind of embarrassing actually."

"Well I'm your fiancé so personal issues like this are bound to come up."

Spinelli knew that the fiancé card was bound to come up in conversation and knew that Maxie wouldn't stop until he told her.

"Fine but don't laugh ok."

Maxie held up her hand.

"Scouts honor."

"I didn't know you were a girl scout."

"God it was just an expression."

"Of course," he muttered under his breath causing her to throw a pillow at him. "Fine here it goes, remember last summer."

"The last summer I remember was the summer of 2007."

"That's the one. Anyway I was hanging out at the hospital with Stone Cold and I kind of had this thing for one of the student nurses."

"I think I remember hearing that, Jolene right Nadine's psycho sister."

"That would be the one. Anyway I kind of liked her and one evening I saw her trying to get into a room. She said she wanted to be alone and one thing leads to another and soon we were in OR4 and she...took advantage of the Jackal."

"She raped you."

"n-no I consented...I mean at the time I thought it was the best thing in the world to happen in my short life but then I found out she hurt all those people...you included and I felt horrid."

"God and I thought my first time was depressing."

"What do you mean? I'd peg you for the prom queen whose first time was after the big dance, you know kind of cliché but still magical."

"God I wish my first time was like that Spinelli. But no. I was a junior in high school and kind of had a crush on one of the popular guys at school, his name was Kyle and it was awful. I mean he filmed it and got his friends to put it on the schools website."

"That's horrible Maxie I mean who would ever abuse the wonderful world of cyberspace to do something like that."

"Not you that's for sure."

"No never."

He kissed her cheek as she began to move.

"What are you doing?"

Maxie reached down on the ground picking up his dress shirt and putting it on her tiny frame. As Spinelli watched he couldn't help but think how hot she looked in his cloths.

"I was going to head to the kitchen and make us some coffee."

"Coffee can wait."

He said reaching out to gently pull her back onto the bed like he'd seen leading men do in many a movie. She surrendered to his touch and flopped back down beside him letting his lips caress her neck. Suddenly her cell began to ring bringing them out of their blissful moment.

"Don't answer it Maxie stay here."

"But what if it's Sam, what if it's important."

"It's Saturday what could possibly happen on a Saturday."

Maxie glared at him thinking that he knew nothing about the world of fashion. Sliding out of his sweet embrace she got out of the bed and made her way to her purse hoping that the person on the other end didn't hang up.

"Hello."

"Maxie good you picked up."

Maxie heard Patrick's voice on the other end sounding all panicky and was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong...well actually Robin and I just got paged to go into the hospital and we need someone to baby-sit Anna for the day."

She looked over to Spinelli lying on the bed and smiled.

"Do you mind dropping her off of at Damian's I'm kind of there now?"

At hearing where Maxie was Patrick felt bad at interrupting their romantic moment.

"So how long do you need to well...get cleaned up."

"Fifteen, twenty minutes."

"See you then."

Patrick hung up and Maxie looked at Spinelli.

"Let me guess fashion emergency."

"Actually we are having company."

"Company."

"I kind of agreed for us to baby-sit Anna."

Spinelli had never been formally introduced to Robin and Patrick's little girl but he always had a weak spot for children.

"So when is the wee one getting here?"

"About fifteen minutes."

Spinelli looked down at his present state of nakedness and Maxie clad only in his dress shirt.

"There is not enough time for both of us to shower and dress." He said a wicked glint in his usually innocent eyes.

Maxie grinned seductively at him.

"Why Damian Spinelli you are so bad."

She gave him one more kiss as he lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom.

A few minutes later they emerged from the bathroom and began to get dressed, well Spinelli was anyway. Maxie still clad in her towel was fumbling around the closet looking for articles of her cloths that she might have misplaced at his home. Picking up her warn pair of jeans from the week before she slid them on with ease looking around for a shirt. Then she spotted it, tucked in a back corner of his closet a red tube top. It was kind of sexy for a lazy day of babysitting but what other choice did she have. 

While Maxie was fumbling to find clothing Spinelli was in the kitchen. He had already put a pot of coffee on, put toast in the toaster and was beginning to work on eggs when he heard a voice.

"Something smells good."

He smiled her voice.

"I thought I'd make us a quick breakfast my dearest Blonde One."

He then turned around to face her looking at her top.

"God Maxie why do you have to do this to me."

"Do what," she innocently asked grabbing a slice of toast.

He motioned to her tube top.

"Look...look...well hot."

Maxie smiled and was about to make out with him again when the doorbell rang.

Spinelli headed to the door to see Patrick Drake holding the cutest little girl. It still seemed so surreal that this was the baby he could have possibly fathered had he had the guts to donate sperm for Dr. Robin.

"Thanks again for this." Patrick said handing Spinelli the baby, "As you can see she's asleep now but she should be awake soon and is going to want her mommy. If she get's fussy I packed a few toys along with snacks and bottles and diapers. 

Maxie knows what to do she's watched the little Angel before."

Spinelli nodded assuring Patrick that everything would be okay. 

A few seconds later he entered the room where Maxie was sitting.

"Isn't she just a little Angel Spinelli?"

"That she is. Maxie have I ever told you that this little one could have been the Jackal's."

Maxie shook her head trying not to laugh.

"I'm serious. Your cousin Dr. Robin asked the Jackal to...for lack of a better term contribute his genetic material to help her on her quest for a wee one."

"Robin asked you to sleep with her."

"God no, she just wanted a simple sperm donation but I chickened out."

"I guess it would be for the better. I mean having my husband being my cousin's baby daddy."

Spinelli nodded smiling as the little girl woke up.

As the day progressed and Maxie watched the way the young man acted with the baby she couldn't help but wonder if they never got back to their time if they would have a child together. From her observations she knew that Spinelli would make a wonderful father and she wondered how their child would look like. Would it have her piercing blue eyes, his unruly mop of hair, would it be a boy with his cyber skills or a girl with her fashion sense?

Once Robin came by to pick Anna up the duo collapsed on the couch.

"You'd make a wonderful father one day Spinelli."

"You think so."

Maxie nodded thinking that everything that had happened in these hours had seemed so naturally and if she doubted it before she now knew the reason that Spinelli and her had fallen in love with each other. It just made sense.

"I should really go."

"Why."

"Because Mac is probably worried about me."

"You're a big girl Maxie. I'm sure the commissioner understands that you want to be with your fiancé."

She kissed his cheek.

"I'll call you later." She whispered to him heading out of the apartment.

He rested his hand on the spot where her lips just touched and sighed. This was all so natural and he didn't want to ever go back.

**TBC**

_OK I personally think that my love scene can keep this a PG 13/T rating. Anyways as you can see for story purposes the Night Shift verse existed also thanks to my friends at Opposite Attraction for refreshing my memory on the whole 'Kyle' thing. On a side note I've finally outlined the story but the next three chapters are wedding planning, self discovery, filler chapters leading up to the end of the month in the story verse so any ideas are loved. _


	13. Sunday Shopping

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

Sunday morning Maxie woke up and looked at her ceiling sighing. She regretted that she walked out on Spinelli yesterday as she was surprisingly impressed at his sexual prowess and wouldn't have minded being snuggled up in his bed for the remainder of the weekend. Sitting up and reading a chapter of the novel he had left, she couldn't help but think about him and wondered if he had any plans for the day. Even if things didn't lead t his bedroom just the pleasure of being in her friend and now fiancé's presence was comforting enough.

Meanwhile Spinelli woke up and could still smell her lingering sent. He didn't know what it was about her that made him feel this way. She was such a ...a blonde and yet he couldn't help but give her his heart body and soul with no regrets.

Reaching for his phone to call her he heard a ringing.

He thought she might have had ESP, some kind of fiancé or time traveler telepathy. Looking at the caller ID to make sure it was her so as not to call Stone Cold or someone baby he frowned a bit.

"Hey John is there a problem at the club."

"Nothings wrong with the club...women...something's got to be done with women."

"So Lulu found out the baby was Logan's huh."

"No, not yet anyway. It's just that ever since last week when she told me there was a slight but slim possibility the child could be mine...I don't know I can't help but think what if I guess."

"What if..."

"What if it is mine and she decides to lie to Logan and says it's his for the greater good."

"Speaking from my ring side seat when the truth about Jason's son came out...weather Lulu lies or not the truth will come out."

"Do you remember how it was back in the day, Lulu having us all wrapped around her little thumb Spinelli, be lucky you got out."

Spinelli didn't know what Johnny was talking about so he decided to play dumb.

"Remind me again how that happened, me and Lulu severing ties."

"It wasn't severing ties per say. No it was the summer of 2008 and she was going back and forth with me and Logan. She went into Kelly's to talk to you about her issues and you finally told her off."

He was shocked to be hearing this.

"I-I did."

"Yea you did. I mean I wasn't there but Lulu showed up to Crimson Pointe just after in tears saying how you told her she needed to fight her own battles and that you were moving on. She said you were with Maxie at the time and I imagine that was when you lovebirds were just starting out."

"I imagine so as well."

"Man just talking to someone makes me feel a lot better."

"Oh my god I just got an amazingly amazing idea."

Knowing the workings of Spinelli's mind Johnny sat on the other end of the phone only imagining what the next words that came from his friend's mouth would be.

"I was thinking that maybe you could be my best man you know, take you mind off Lulu."

"But isn't Milo your best Man."

"Milo knows what it's like to get his heart stomped on by Lulu's knockoff heels."

"I remember you telling me all about that three stooges crap she dragged you, Milo, and her own step brother through."

"Yes...and plus Milo's kind of involved now."

"Milo has a girlfriend, since when."

"Since last week when we went to a strip club."

"You went to a strip club and didn't invite me."

"It was a family thing."

"Whatever...anyway I'd love the honor but would Maxie go for it I mean even a slight change in her dream wedding could set her off."

"Well I'm the groom and the one thing she can't go all bridzilla about is who I want as my best man."

"Well good luck with that. Anyway tomorrow, delivery 10AM will you be there or should I."

"You be there just incase I'm otherwise."

"Preoccupied."

"Exactly."

Hanging up from Johnny he sighed a bit now knowing what went on with him and Lulu in what was probably only a month after the last night he remembered. Sighing he began to pace the room thinking on how he was going to break the news to his uncle and fiancé on his change of mind over best man. His thought process however was interrupted as his phone rang yet again to a different tone. He looked at the caller ID seeing her number smiling at how she must have changed it the other day while he was playing with the baby.

"Good morning sunshine."

"It would have been better wakening up next to you."

"Hey whose choice was it to leave my posh digs last night to return to rest under your father's roof."

"I was kind of hoping you'd come over all romantic like in an attempt to sneak in under Mac's nose."

"The Jackal didn't think that was an option. I'll have to make a note of it for next time."

"You do that. Anyway I was thinking that it's never too early to...you know register for our wedding."

"You and shopping."

"Well I could do it all. I mean but wouldn't you like a say as to what china pattern looks best, and to talk some sense in me when I want to buy those two hundred and ninety dollar sheets."

"That much for sheets are you a mad woman."

"See that's why I need you Spin...so Wyndoms in about an hour."

"It's a date."

An hour later they met in the parking lot of the department store greeting each other with a kiss.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too."

They entered the store hand and hand and began to poke around the bedroom section and the giftware section bantering over what they should register for and what they shouldn't.

Maxie was now holding a sculpture in the shape of a shoe.

"How about this Spin."

He eyed the item in her hand. One hundred dollar porcelain shoe and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so."

"Why cause it clashes with your style."

"Um yea."

"Tough...I'm registering for it and if someone is to buy it for us you'll learn to love it."

"You're not going to let me argue my side are you."

"Nope."

"Well then...I think this is the time to tell you I've changed some wedding plans around."

"You WHAT."

She took a deep breath; she wasn't going to make a scene in the store not now.

"Relax it's not so bad, just the I think I want Johnny as my best man kind of bad."

"Oh is that all."

Spinelli was shocked at Maxie's calmness on the subject and nodded.

"S-so you're not mad."

"Mad Spinelli, mad would be if you said you were putting your foot down and wanted that church ceremony, mad would be you pushing the wedding up or back making me not have my dream June wedding, man would be..."

Gently stroking her hair he smiled.

"I get it."

"Anyway this registry thing is getting tiring, let's go look at the baby section Spinelli."

"B-baby section. I thought you stood firm on not even thinking about a wee one until after your dream wedding."

"I do, but after being together with little Anna yesterday, I don't know...there is no harm in looking right."

"I guess not."

Taking her hand they walked from the giftware department to the baby department.

Outside the department store Logan Hayes placed his hand on his fiancé's belly. She had yet to show but he knew she would any day now.

"So had Dr. Lee told you the sex yet?"

"Nope, not yet, but actually Logan I want to be surprised."

"It's going to be a boy I can tell you right now. And when he's older I'll take him to the shop and teach him all about cars and..."

"I bet it will be a girl just to spite you. And then you daddy will take your sweet angel to dance class and what not..."

"We'll see."

Logan kissed Lulu's cheek as they entered the store and headed to the baby section.

"Oh my goodness Spinelli is this not the cutest thing."

Maxie was holding up a cute play set called "My First Purse". Spinelli looked at the little set that consisted of a pastel velour handbag, mirrored compact that squeaks, coin purse with Velcro closure and a faux cell phone that rings and smiled.

"I'm so getting this for little Anna."

"You do that."

"I Will."

It was then they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh hell no."

Maxie looked up from the cute toy she was about to purchase and looked into Lulu Spencer's eyes.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant too."

"Too Lulu. Well it all makes sense now...you finally settled for Logan because he was your baby daddy."

Maxie looked at Logan.

"Logan I'm sorry."

"What's to be sorry about," Logan said putting his hand around Lulu, "I've got the girl of my dreams, and I'm going to be a daddy, I say I'm the luckiest man alive."

He kissed Lulu on the cheek causing her to smile.

Maxie was getting annoyed at the site of Lulu and Logan's presence and headed to the cashier annoyed.

Spinelli looked at the other couple and decided to play nice.

"So Lulu have you found out what you're having yet."

"It's too soon but I think it's going to be a boy."

Spinelli thought a mini Logan was not what this world needed.

"So have you set a date then yet Lulu?"

"We want to have the ceremony before the baby is born," Logan said speaking up, "Can't let it come into the world a Bastard right."

"No I guess you can't."

"What about you...you Spinelli have you set a date."

"June 12th," Maxie said coming over taking Spinelli's hand, "and don't expect an invitation."

She led Spinelli out of the store before anyone else could get a word in edgewise.

They reached the parking lot and walked toward her car.

"Well that was a wasted shopping trip."

"I wouldn't say that you got that cute gift for Anna."

"I did didn't I."

Spinelli nodded.

"It's just that retail therapy sooths me when I'm angry but I can't go back in there cause seeing that Shrew makes my stomach turn."

"I think I know a way to make you feel better."

He smiled and soon she was trapped between the hood of the car and his strong body. His lips brushing against hers like some scene from an old movie.

"I love you Maxie Jones and I want the whole world to know it."

Maxie smiled and looked into his loving eyes.

"God I wish we could go back to your place for some..."

"What's stopping us?"

"It's a work night."

Spinelli pouted and gave her a hug.

"Well at least let me take you to Kelly's."

"And have THEM show up no thank you."

"So when can I see you again."

"We'll see each other around during the week, and besides we still have the e-mail thing going for us."

"That we do."

They kissed each other goodbye and went their own separate ways.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_Ok so I have a mini outline...next chapter will be snippets of the next week leading up to the weekend and my next major plot point...I want to thank everyone her as well as over at Opposite Attraction's forum for all your love and support...PS with all my 'love scenes' would it be wise if I upped this to M or is my style still tame to keep the T rating? _


	14. Business as Usual

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

Spinelli woke Monday morning and looked at his watch. It was six AM and he cursed himself for being an early bird. Taking a leisurely shower and dressing himself in a pair of Kaki pants and a hunter green dress shirt he made his way to the coffeehouse.

Josie smiled at him. Her hair had been streaked purple since the last time he saw her and he thought it looked kind of cute.

"Mr. Spinelli."

He looked at her.

"Sorry...Damian so here to work on a case."

"Actually I'm just here to talk to Milo is he in."

Josie nodded pointing to the back door and watched as the young man entered.

Milo looked at Spinelli and smiled.

"It's a wonderful day Spin isn't it."

"I like this new I've got a girlfriend now attitude Milo even if the girl in question is a stripper."

"Not anymore she isn't. Trixie quit. Turns out she was only working at the club to save enough money for nursing school."

"Nursing school."

Milo nodded.

"So I loaned her some cash and got her a job at the Hotel working reception."

"How very Pretty Women of you."

"Shut up." Milo said trying not to laugh at his nephew, partner, and above all else friend's comment.

Spinelli put on a serious face after that and Milo knew the fun and games were now over.

"Ok what's going on Spin, do we finally have a case."

"Actually it's about my wedding."

"Don't tell me you're calling it off."

"No never. Actually I've been sort of thinking about the whole best man situation and..."

"You want to replace me with Johnny don't you?"

Spinelli gave him an apologetic nod.

"Yea...I mean now that you have a girlfriend and all and Johnny's heart has been crushed by the formerly fair one I..."

Milo was looking at him.

"I used a nickname again didn't I?"

Milo nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's ok; I kind of liked your names."

Spinelli smiled and continued.

"So John needs a pleasant distraction."

"But I can still be in the wedding right."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They gave each other a quick guy hug before Spinelli looked at his watch.

"Got a hot date with your better half."

"Delivery at the club actually."

Milo nodded and watched Spinelli leave.

**xx**

Maxie entered her office to see Sam already there with her sketch book out.

"Ok so I've begun to sketch the cutest shoes to match your dress."

"Actually I've done some re-tooling."

Maxie handed Sam the sketchbook and let her look at them.

"Wow those look amazing."

"I guess I was inspired."

Sam could see Maxie glowing as she talked.

"I see someone had a nice little after party."

Maxie blushed a bit as Sam smiled.

"Anyway," Sam said trying to get back to a professional tone, "I think those shoes would still match."

Maxie made a face.

"I don't know. I was thinking of a cute pair of sandals. But anyways I love the shoes...do you think it would be too late for them to be done for our new line."

Sam smiled.

"Not if I can help it."

The two girls went back to work until Maxie looked over at Sam with quizzical eyes.

**xx**

Spinelli entered the club looking at his watch.

"So am I late for the delivery."

"Nope just in time."

Spinelli smiled heading behind the bar pouring himself an Orange Soda.

"So, how did Milo take your change in plans or better question how did bridzilla."

"Don't call Maxie that."

"Man that girl is high maintenance man; she might not be crazy yet but as June 12th nears mark my words..."

Spinelli didn't want to believe Johnny and was going to comment when the delivery men showed up with their order.

"Maxie what do you want to tell me."

"Who says I have something to tell."

"You're giving me a look."

"Spinelli changed his best man."

"To."

"Johnny Zacchara."

"The Best Man and the Maid of Honor have to dance at the reception right...god you owe me for that then."

"Johnny is a good guy, albeit a bit broody and misunderstood."

"You're just saying that cause Lulu's claws have been released from his back."

"No...I'm saying it because he's my husband's partner and friend."

Sam nodded as the phone rang.

"Hello, yes Kate of course...hold on..."

Sam moved from the phone and turned to Maxie.

"You don't have any plans with your fiancé over the next few days. No hot dates or rendezvous."

Maxie shook her head.

"No, why do you ask."

"Kate set up a meeting for us to meet in the main offices in Manhattan to watch the shoot for the magazine."

"I still can't believe that my designs are actually being featured in Couture it's like a dream come true."

"Hey Too Saxie is a joint effort."

Maxie gave Sam an apologetic smile.

"Anyways I'm free...just tell me when."

Sam nodded and picked back up the phone.

"Maxie is game just tell me when...tomorrow...ok we'll be there."

Sam hung up.

"So you must have heard, we leave tomorrow."

Maxie nodded.

"I say we go home early to get packed and get plenty of beauty rest."

"I say that sounds like a plan."

The two girls talked a few more minutes about business strategies before they left the office.

**xx**

Spinelli was sitting at the club hanging out with Johnny when the sounds of the wedding march came playing over his phone causing Spinelli to blush.

"I'm not going to ask." Johnny said giving Spinelli one of his Cheshire cat grins.

"Hey you what's up?"

"Spinelli I'm leaving."

"Leaving."

"God that came out wrong. Sam and I have a meeting in Manhattan."

"For how long."

"I don't know, two, three days tops."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll e-mail you every day."

They chatted for a few more minutes and then he finally hung up.

"So what was that about?"

"None of your business Zacchara."

**xx**

A few days had passed and life went on as usual for the couple. Or as usual as this future world was getting for them.

It was now Wednesday afternoon and there was no case to be solved, no work for him at the club and so he was sitting at his apartment on his computer. Without her around and in the privacy of his own room he was for the moment reverting back to his past self. On his desk were a bag of barbeque chips and a bottle of orange soda. He was even dressed in his 'Jackaly' attire. He had on a warn pair of jeans and an old graphic tee that clung to the muscles that he now had. He had also found another one of his beanies lying in his sock drawer and had it on his head. He noticed she signed on and smiled.

-Hi my little fashionista

-Hi back Mr. Jackal of all trades. Miss me.

-With every inch of my being

Spinelli and Maxie kept IMing each other for what seemed like hours. She told him how amazing the shoot was and how she was really living the dream. He told her about the past few evenings he spent bartending at the Haunted Star and how he even took the mic the previous night. Maxie commented how she didn't know he could sing and he promised he'd serenade her when she got back.

-Sam just came into the room. I got to go.

-Any clue when you'll be back.

-Friday.

-Any plans for Friday night.

-I don't know. I was thinking Sweet and Sour Chicken and a Black and White movie.

-You renting or am I.

-You can.

They said their goodbyes and signed off looking forward to Friday night when they'd be together again.

* * *

**TBC**

_I was debating on adding more details to the week however I thought I'd leave it up to you reader's imaginations to fill in the blanks. A plot question for next chapter is what song should Spinelli sing to Maxie that will become their song. Also thanks to __**whisperstream125**__ over on the Opposite Attraction forum for suggesting the name of Sam and Maxie's label..._


	15. Impressed

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

Maxie looked herself over in her full length mirror that hung behind her door smiling at how fabulous she looked but then again when did she not look fabulous. Squirting a bit of her honey vanilla body splash on her neck she looked down at her overnight bag grinning, thinking that this time she'd be prepared for an impromptu sleepover. She then looked down at the paper bag next to her luggage and hoped he would enjoy her gift.

**xxxx**

Back at his apartment Spinelli was frantic. It wasn't like he didn't have to impress Maxie anymore because despite the fact they were very much strange strange strangers in this strange land of their alleged future he was genuinely in love with her and for the first time felt that his love was reciprocated. He headed toward the table and placed two wine glasses and a pair of silver candlesticks on the center of the table. The food wasn't due to be delivered for another half hour so he headed into his room to change. He was amazed at the self confidence that his new wardrobe had given him and wondered that if they ever did get back to 2008 if Maxie would agree to be his personal fashion consultant. Looking down at the faded jeans and deep blue button down dress shirt he shook his head. Sure he looked good but he wanted to look special for the love of his life that he hadn't seen in a week. He shuffled through his closet and pulled out a suit.

**xxxx**

Maxie smiled checking her makeup over one last time as she headed into the building and made her way to apartment seven.

Spinelli had just left the bathroom after spiffying himself up when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it and locked eyes with his blue eyed angel. He noticed she had a brown paper bag and gave her one of his looks.

"I thought I was getting the food you were getting the DVD's."

"DVD's I knew I forgot something, oh well I'm sure TCM has something good on if we even get to a movie."

"You look beautiful by the way."

He leaned over and gave her the sweetest kiss on her cheek.

"So I was hoping the food would be here before you. I mean I had it all planed out, I was going to have a candle lit dinner all set up for us, maybe some music, a bit of dancing."

As he talked he was swaying along to a melody playing in his mind reminding her of the dorky young man he was back in their own time.

He stopped dancing and noticed her other bag.

"I see you came prepared this time."

"That I did so this time if we have a night of passion I know I have cloths to change into. Or if we simply choose to cuddle well..."

Maxie unzipped her bag and pulled out a slinky pink piece of lingerie out waving it in front of his face. Smiling in approval he watched her stuff the article of clothing back into her bag.

"So if it's not food and it's not DVD's then what is in the bag Maxie?"

"Well as you know Sam and I were with your mother in New York."

"Don't remind me. My fiancé and my mother together, I'm sure you had tons to say about me."

"Only good things."

Maxie giggled as she talked.

"Actually we didn't mention you at all. We were too busy talking about my dress and handbags and stuff."

"OK so back to the bag of mystery."

Maxie reached into the brown paper bag and pulled out his beanie.

"I was looking all over for that one."

He said snatching it up and holding it up to him like a lost pet that had just came home.

"I wanted something to remember you. Then I realized I had this."

She pointed to the diamond ring on her finger.

"And something less tangible your heart."

He was about to respond when a knock on the door broke them from their silence.

"That must be the food."

Spinelli headed to the door while Maxie headed to his bedroom to place her bags on his bed and then to the bathroom to wash her hands and touch up her make up yet again.

**xxxx**

A few minutes later Maxie came back into the room to see the candles lit on the table and two plates of sweet and sour chicken and white rice along with two glasses of wine all set up.

"All this in just a few minutes."

Spinelli nodded. The swiftness and smoothness of this romantic evening was surprising him.

He pulled her chair out for her causing her to swoon. For someone as unlucky in love as she had been before she still couldn't fathom the fact that she landed someone who was not only a perfect gentleman but a successful self made man and major hottie to boot.

As they ate their meal they talked about the events that happened that past week as well as engaged in some witty bantering.

"So are you going to tell me what else is in that bag Maxie?"

She shook her head.

"Nope, so are you going to serenade me you promised you'd serenade me."

"We'll see how the evening progresses."

"So anyway I have the invitations done. They are at my office so I was thinking you could stop by Monday for lunch to give them a look. Oh and I need your list."

"My list."

"Your guest list. I mean Kate, Max, Milo, and Johnny is a given. I know you might want to invite Lulu and Logan but I put my foot down at those two, then there is Jason, I mean I don't know what your relationship with him is nowadays but in 2008 he was like your brother so I'm sure you'd want him Elizabeth and the boys there...who else."

"My Granny...I mean sure she's not blood but she raised me all my life. Man Maxie I've missed two years of my life what if when I found out about my mom we severed ties or worse Maxie what if she's DEAD."

The sound in his voice was that of the scared little boy she once knew and not the mature young man she was growing accustomed to.

"Calm down Spin, you can Jackal her whereabouts after dinner."

He nodded.

"You wouldn't mind."

Maxie shook her head.

"God I love you."

**xxxx**

After finishing dinner Spinelli headed to his room to get his laptop. He was tempted to look at Maxie's gift however he knew he'd invoke her wrath if he peaked. He returned to the living room to see Maxie perched on the couch thumbing through a warn out copy of _Charlotte's Web._

"What, I loved this book as a kid."

He rolled his eye thinking how he learned something new everyday as he turned on his laptop and began to do what he did best.

"So is this it for out romantic evening."

"Not necessarily, just a detour."

Maxie nodded and continued to read when she heard him yell.

"BINGO."

Maxie turned around from her book.

"Good news I take it."

"Great news. Granny is still living in the quaint little cottage that I grew up in back in Oakfield."

"That's good isn't it?"

"We should go see her."

"Now."

"Not now, I was thinking next week we make a road trip of it...that is if you have the time."

"I'd love to meet your granny. I think that Sam can hold down the fashion fort."

"Ok so when should we go."

"Hmmm Wednesday maybe, give me time to talk to Sam, have you Okay the invitations before we send them to the printers."

Spinelli nodded and picked up a small object from the table.

"What are you doing?"

He pointed to the object.

"I've got my own personal organizer, isn't it awesome."

Maxie tried not to laugh . Only Damian Spinelli would be that excited over a blackberry.

"So can we now return to our regularly evening Spin."

He nodded as she placed the book onto the coffee table and made her way into the bedroom to grab the bag giving Spinelli just enough time to plan his next surprise.

**xxxx**

She entered the room with the bag in her hand as she saw him leaning against the entertainment center. Taking a sip from his third glass of wine that evening he gave her one of his goofy smirks before hitting a button on his stereo. The melody of a familiar song began to play and Maxie wondered if he was going to ask her to dance. She already knew he was a brilliant dancer and she could easily get lost in his arms. Edwin McCain's voice soon began to come out of the speakers:

_The strands I your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath. Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth._

Suddenly she heard a voice that was definitely not Edwin take over. It was a sweet and seductive voice that she could only describe as liquid sex, and yet it was strangely familiar.

_Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

It was then she realized where this phantom singer was. It was Spinelli. Smiling she thought to herself than man her guy could sing.

Soon he reached out and took her hand leading her to the center of the living room for a dance.

Feeling safe in his arms as they moved he continued to sing along to the song.

_I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

He wasn't able to sing anymore as her lips pressed against his.

"I didn't know you had such an amazing voice." She said her voice in a whisper.

He gave her an innocent smile letting her know he was a man with many surprises and by getting closer to him she was bound to uncover all the mysteries that was Damian Spinelli.

"Anyway after that what I have kind of sucks."

"If it's from you then I don't think it will suck."

Maxie smiled at his comment and pulled out something from the bag and placed it into his hands.

"My book, that's what the big surprise was."

"No, I just finished it and wanted to return it."

He nodded placing that book on top of the one she had placed on the table earlier as he watched her pull out a box.

"This is the surprise."

"Please tell me it's not a pink plush purse like you bought Dr. Robin's wee one."

Maxie smiled.

"No Spinelli it's not. I saw it in the window of a thrift shop and I thought of you."

Just the thought of Maxie in a thrift shop made him even more intrigued as he opened up the box. Once the package was opened he found an old fedora like the PI's in those old black and white movies he loved wore.

"I love it."

Putting the hat on Maxie smiled at how it suited him.

"So now what." He asked.

Maxie looked at the clock and then back at him.

"Well I was looking at the TV Guide earlier and _Breakfast at Tiffanies_ is going to be on in like fifteen minutes."

"Just the perfect amount of time for us to slip into something more comfortable."

Maxie nodded as they headed into the other room where Maxie put on the slinky pink night gown while Spin only wore his boxers and his new hat and they found their way to his bed where they cuddled together watching the old movie in perfect bliss.

**TBC**

_Song was I'll Be by Edwin McCain...thanks to the gals at the forum for helping me narrow down my choices to that song. No other major notations really this chapter just a huge thanks to all who are reading this_


	16. Reflections

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

Saturday morning Maxie awoke in his bed. Even though they hadn't had intercourse that night she still felt invigorated. She could hear him in the kitchen making breakfast and so she picked up his dress shirt that was lying on the floor and draped it over her shoulders as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Something smells good."

He turned around and gave her one oh his sweet smiles.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"I'm sorry, should I go back."

He pulled off the fedora she bought him that was resting on his head and ran his hands through his messy bed head.

"Nah."

He made his way to the table and picked up his lighter that was sitting on the edge of the counter and proceeded to light the small stems of candle that were left over from dinner. Pouring orange juice into two clean champagne flutes he shrugged.

"I always have a plan b."

Maxie liked his plan B.

**xxxx**

Maxie was sitting across from Spinelli eating the omelet that he had prepared her.

"Do you even remember how it was for us before...you know?"

He laughed.

"You mean before I talked you into making that stupid wish that lead us to waking up in this bizarre yet strangely soothing world."

"Yea. I mean I am supposed to hate you right. To think you are this computer geek who was too blind to see my sister's love."

"But now."

"But now I can't dream of being with anyone else. I mean its crazy right. This place playing with our heads like that."

"I know what you mean. Before I thought you were such a..."

She glared at him with her icy blue eyes.

"Such a Blonde. But now I feel like there was some divine force that drew us together. That the universe planed this the whole time, you and me the perfect fit."

"And that's not to say you...well maturing for lack of a better term didn't help."

"So you're trying to tell me you like me for my body."

He playfully began to flex his muscles causing her to giggle.

"Your body, your mind, your everything."

She wanted to leave the table right in that moment and hop into the shower with him but she pushed that thought aside.

"So do you think your granny is going to like me?"

"I think she'll fall in love with you just like I have."

**xxxx**

Spinelli's cell rang before they were able to do anything.

"Are you going to get that?"

"I should I mean it's Saturday who knows what will happen."

"I'm so going to laugh if it's Jason asking you to watch Jake." Maxie said thinking of the previous Saturday, the Saturday after their amazing night of passion in which Patrick called asking for her to watch little Anna and she couldn't say no, it was family after all.

"It's Johnny."

"I'll let you talk business; I'm going to head into the shower."

Spinelli nodded a bit disappointed that they couldn't shower together.

"Hey John, what's up."

"Nothing much just the fact that we have a private party booked at the club tonight and I can't do it alone partner."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"I'll see you then."

**xxxx**

Spinelli entered the room to see Maxie exiting the bathroom fully dressed in an outfit that was casual yet so very chic.

"So what did mob boy want."

"John isn't in the mob Maxie, he's my friend and best man and I wish you'd treat him with more respect."

"Sorry, so what did John want?"

"He wanted to remind me we have a private function at the club tonight and I needed to go help him out."

Maxie nodded in understanding.

"So tomorrow want to go back to Wyndoms, you know register for some more things, maybe pick up a little something for your granny."

"Why not, say one."

"One it is."

They gave kissed goodbye and Maxie left the apartment heading over to Robin and Patrick's for a while to play with little Anna while Spinelli went into work.

**xxxx**

It was an unusually warm April afternoon as Spinelli pulled into Wyndoms's parking lot to see her leaning against her car. Her blond hair was strait and blowing in the wind and she was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a pale yellow tank top with matching shoes and sunglasses.

"Here is my favorite accessory." Maxie said as he made his way over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was your day yesterday?"

"It was fun. I went to Robin and Patrick's and gave Anna the gift from us."

"And they said."

"Robin thought it was cute, Patrick simply rolled his eyes."

"I guess it's a girl thing."

Maxie nodded.

"How about you and your private function."

"Oh my god Maxie it was some couples fiftieth wedding anniversary it was simply mind boggling."

"D-do you think we stand a chance of being together for fifty years."

"I think there are possibilities"

**xxxx**

Poking around the store hand and hand they managed to register for a few more things. Maxie agreed to let Spinelli put an espresso machine on the list even though she cautioned that Milo might be mad for not giving him business. Spinelli caved and let Maxie register for those Egyptian Cotton sheets that were almost three hundred dollars thinking to himself that no one in there right mind would buy those for them anyways.

Hours passed and they had yet to find something for his granny.

"Maybe we should just give up and get her flowers."

"Just flowers no way I want to make a good first impression."

"You don't have to impress her just be your adorable self."

Maxie smiled at him before screaming.

"Oh my god this is perfect."

Spinelli ran to see what she was excited about and found her handing a crystal vase.

"We buy her this and flowers, it will be perfect."

Spinelli gave her one of those looks letting her know that she was perfect and the idea was perfect.

They hung around the store for a bit longer before heading to Kelly's for a quick bite and going there separate ways. But not before Maxie reminded him to see her at her office.

**xxxx**

The next day came and Maxie was with Sam working.

"I hope you understand. I mean we want to let Spinelli's granny know about our engagement in person."

"I still can't believe he hadn't told her, I would have thought he would have gotten her blessing first, got some heirloom ring to give you."

"Nope, he asked his mother to take him to Tiffanies to pick me out this old thing instead."

This was the truth. During their time apart Spinelli and Kate had talked and that was brought up in the conversation and Spinelli decided to share that information with her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the office door.

"Delivery," Spinelli said holding a bag from Kelly's with one hand and a drink tray in the other,

"Let's see, Sam you get the turkey on wheat and the diet cola, My dear Maxie you have the caser salad and the iced tea, and I've got the roast beef with a side of barbeque chips and an orange soda."

"Sounds about right." Sam said taking her food from the bag and thanking the young man, "how much do I owe you."

"Nothing, it's my treat."

"Man I wish Lucky would do this once and a while."

Spinelli smiled feeling good inside that he was the bigger man then Lucky Spencer was.

"Ok Spinelli here it is, the invitation."

He picked up the rectangular piece of paper. It was off white with little embellishments of bells. In black script it announced the nuptials of Damian Millhouse Spinelli and Maria Maximiliana Jones on Saturday June the 12th 2010 at...

He paused and looked up at Maxie.

"Wait there is a misprint."

"What do you mean?"

"It says the wedding is at Queen of Angels, I thought we settled on Vista Pointe I mean your dream of an outdoor wedding in summertime."

"Yea but I thought it over and decided to be prepared. Anyways I booked the church but I was thinking that if the weather is good we could have the ceremony in the churches Zen garden."

"That sounds like wonderful."

He kissed her and they continued to talk wedding for a while.

"So anyways I talked to your mom last night."

"And."

"She called Warren from the magazine and had him loan us his jet to go to Tennessee on Wednesday."

"But what about our romantic road trip."

"By the time we drive there we'll have to turn around and drive back."

"How long did you think we were staying in Oakfield for?"

"The weekend, you."

"I was thinking a week."

Maxie looked at Sam who gave her an I'm not stopping you look.

"Ok, a week it is."

**xxxx**

Wednesday came and Maxie met him at the airport. Spinelli was impressed that she only had two suitcases, her purse and a cosmetic bag. They boarded the plane and for the whole ride they talked.

"Oh my god," Maxie said, "what if she asks like how you proposed to me."

"We are crafty people I'm sure we'll think of something crafty in a pinch."

Maxie nodded as they continued to talk about everything and nothing. Soon the plain landed and they got into the cab leading to the small cottage where the young man spent his 'isolated' youth. Spinelli paid the driver and gave him a generous tip before heading to the door to knock.

The older woman entered and smiled at the site of her grandson and the beautiful blonde next to him.

"Damian I was glad you decided to visit your old granny." She paused and looked Maxie up and down, "but I wasn't aware you were bringing a guest."

Spinelli put on one of his nervous grins.

"Granny may I introduce me to my fiancé Maxie Jones."

"Fiancé Damian."

He nodded as she hit him in the head with the newspaper she was holding.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone let alone preparing to get married."

"This is for you," Maxie said handing her the vase with a bouquet of flowers they picked up from a shop at the airport.

"These are lovely, and the vase."

"I picked it up, I'm glad you like it Mrs. Spinelli."

"Let's quit standing here and go inside."

The duo nodded and headed into the cozy living room.

"So," his Granny asked, "Maxie how did my darling Damian pop the question as it were."

Maxie bit her lip.

"Well it's kind of funny actually."

Spinelli stuck his hand in his pocket crossing his fingers as she talked.

"Well then get on with it."

"Well...Damian was on a case in Florida and I decided to come along for the trip. When the case was closed he took me to Universal Studios and while we were riding Jaws he proposed."

"You mean to tell me my grandson proposed to you on an amusement park ride."

Spinelli nodded. He didn't know that Maxie had seen let alone had the genius to reference _Mall Rats._

"I did grams. Right at the part where the shark pops up."

"It was really romantic actually."

"I guess you had to of been there."

Maxie and Spinelli nodded as they continued to talk.

"I have to use the restroom, where is it."

"Down the hall, second door on the right my dear."

Maxie nodded and smiled.

As she headed toward the bathroom his granny looked at him and smiled.

"I like her Damian. Much better then that last girl you brought home about three and a half years ago."

Spinelli thought back to when Jason and Lulu tracked him down and brought him back to Port Charles and smiled. Yes Maxie was much better then Lulu ever could be.

**TBC**

_OK I'm also re-evaluating my outline and possibly either am going to drag the Tennessee Chapters out or add a few more filler bits _


	17. Let's Dance

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

The next few days Maxie and Spinelli were having a blast in Tennessee. Maxie was really enjoying getting to know Spinelli's grandma and the old woman was really taking a likening to the young blonde as well.

Walking downstairs he took in the sight before him. His granny and his fiancé sitting together in the living room sipping iced tea and knitting.

"What are you doing hun," he asked walking up behind Maxie and placing his arms around her.

"Knitting, talking to your granny about your childhood."

"You didn't break out the photo album yet did you."

"No, but that's a wonderful idea Damian."

His granny placed her knitting down and headed to the closet looking for her old photo albums.

"It's Friday we shouldn't be hanging around here we should get out."

"So what kind of nightlife did you partake in when you were living here."

"Not much I mean I was only seventeen when I moved to Port Charles. But I do know of this sweet little Jazz Club."

Maxie wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not a Jazz kind of girl. I like something with a bit more beat."

"More beat."

Maxie nodded as he scratched his head.

"Well why don't you go put on something fabulous while think of some place fun to go."

Maxie looked at the jeans skirt and pale green blouse she had on and gave him a half smile before placing her own knitting down and heading into the guest room to get changed.

Spinelli's granny returned into the room and rested her eyes on her grandson.

"Damian where did Maxie go."

"I told her to go change."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's Friday night and I'm taking my girl out for a night on the town."

"Where are you going, that little Jazz place."

"I suggested it but she said Jazz wasn't her thing which is strange considering I'm co owner to a Jazz club and casino."

"Maybe she just wants a change."

"Maybe. So any suggestions."

His granny nodded and mentioned another club that opened that she thought would be more up Maxie's alley and he thanked her heading to his own bedroom to change from the jeans and t shirt he had on.

**xxxx**

A few minutes later Spinelli came back down the stairs dressed in a pair of dress pants, an white dress shirt with its top few buttons undone and a brown suit jacket. His granny watched him enter the room and smiled.

"Let me get a good look at you sweetheart all dressed up."

He smiled and gave his best model like turn for his grandmother.

"You've grown into a fine young man."

He smiled and thanked her fumbling with the fedora that he had carried into the room with him.

"So hat."

He placed the hat on his head.

"Or no hat."

He heard her voice from the hallway.

"No hat, I mean don't get me wrong I love the hat I did buy it for you but just not with the outfit. And besides your hair looks nice for once."

He turned around and spotted her in a slinky red dress that took his breath away. Her hair was curled in the way he loved it and she was wearing the vanilla body spray he loved.

"So did you think of someplace fun to take me or what."

Spinelli nodded.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"And loose the element of surprise."

He grinned seductively and turned to his granny.

"Don't wait up for us gran."

His granny nodded and watched as her grandson and his beautiful fiancé left.

**xxxx**

"Ok," Maxie said taping the toe of her shoe on the porch. "ok genius how are we going to get to this mystery place I mean yesterday when you showed me the town we walked and I mean we took a cab from the airport and."

"The Jackal has it covered."

He pulled a set of keys out of his pocked and walked with Maxie to the driveway. She half expected for him to lead her over to some mini fan of his granny's however she was pleasantly surprised to see a sleek black sports car in the driveway and even more surprised when she watched Spinelli clicking the alarm off.

"When did you get a car?"

"Rented it earlier. You see I had a hidden agenda to begin with. I intended to take my lady out for a classy night on the town. I mean Friday is our date night right."

Maxie thought of the last few Fridays and cracked a smile as she watched him open the passenger door for her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said in her best fake southern accent before she burst out laughing, "That sucked didn't it."

"Yea it did." Spinelli said nodding getting into the drivers seat and heading into town.

Soon they arrived at their destination.

"What is this place," Maxie asked looking at the old where house that they were now at.

Spinelli shrugged.

"I don't really even know to be honest. Though I did hear it's a new trendy night spot and I thought you would have liked it better then the Jazz club I suggested."

Maxie gave him a smile before taking his hand and letting her into the building. The loud sounds of the music taking over their eardrums.

"You said you wanted something with a little more beat Maxie."

Maxie smiled.

"I did didn't I."

He nodded.

"So want to get a drink, something to eat, or do you just want to dance."

Maxie looked down at her flimsy red heels and knew those weren't the shoes to dance in but at the moment she didn't care.

"Let's dance a little, grab a few drinks and then dance some more."

He nodded and pulled her toward the dance floor.

"Wait a second Spin."

"Please don't tell me you need to freshen up your lip-gloss because it looks perfect."

"Nope."

Maxie bent down and pulled off her shoes and placed them on a chair in the corner. He proceeded to take his jacket and draped it over the chair across from hers so that they would both have a place to rest when the got tired. She had danced with him before and knew he could move when it came to slow dancing but she had no clue if he had the moves to dance like this.

He let out his hand for her to take and they began to move across the dance floor.

She was impressed at her man's moves as they cut a rug. After a few dances they were getting parched and made their way back to the table.

"Man Spinelli. I can't believe you weren't taken off the market a long long time ago."

She took a sip of her drink as she said this.

"Maxie are you drunk already."

"I've only had like two sips. Anyway I mean you are one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. I mean you sing you dance you cook. I mean what girl doesn't love a guy who cooks."

He blushed a bit.

"Do you even remember me back in our time Maxie? I was a socially awkward geek with no self confidence, no style, not to mention I was working for the..."

He paused lowering his voice.

"...the mob."

"If we ever do get back to 2008 and we remember this time right now remind me what a catch you'll turn out to be so I don't go chasing after assholes like Logan."

"Why would you want the unworthy one. I thought you hated him and were glad Lulu put him in a coma. I mean god you almost pulled the plug."

"Because I was self destructive back then and pursuing Logan would be the very Maxie thing to do"

"Ok I'll take note. If we ever get back and we remember this I'll kiss you and then you'll remember what we can have."

"You'll kiss me and it will work."

Spinelli shrugged.

"I'm a hopeless romantic what can I say."

**xxxx**

After talking a bit longer they danced and danced and it soon was time for the club to close. They were having a major adrenaline rush and didn't want to go back to his granny's house at that moment just to go to sleep so they drove around until they reached a small 24 hour diner.

They entered the Quaint Café hand and hand as they found there way into a booth. Now most couples would sit one across from the other but Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones were not most couples not by a long shot and decided instead to sit on the same side all snuggled up.

Spinelli looked at Maxie a bit shivery in her spaghetti strapped dress so he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Taking in his sweet cologne she smiled as she slipped her arms into the oversized sleeves.

The diner was empty except for a few people who looked like regulars. There were two trucker types at the counter and one woman in her 20's or 30's that looked like a prostitute though she could have been an undercover cop, you really couldn't tell from their angle.

Maxie was now resting her head on Spinelli's shoulders nervously drumming her fingers on the table waiting for a waitress to come when she heard the sound of footsteps come to the table.

"Hello," she heard a familiar voice say to them as she looked up into the women's eyes. Although the waitress's nametag said Joan she knew that it was her own mother.

"Maxie what are you doing here in Tennessee."

"Not tracking you down if that's what you think." She snapped realizing that in the time between then and Georgie's funeral they may have reconciled.

Felicia blinked a few times to look at her not so little girl all dressed up cuddled close her male companion.

"You look familiar."

She blinked again.

"You were Georgie's friend...the one with the weird name right."

"Mom this is my fiancé Damian."

Felicia was stunned. Her oldest and only daughter engaged. She wondered why Mac never told her this.

"Why don't you sit down and join us."

Maxie looked at her fiancé and rolled her eyes.

Felicia could see the look in Maxie's eyes and shook her head.

"I can't. I'm the only waitress on staff. Anyway what can I get you or are you going to leave knowing I'm here."

"no we'll stay, can we get some coffee and an order of French Toast."

Felicia nodded.

"Coming right up."

**xxxx**

When Felicia was back into he kitchen Maxie looked at him.

"What are you doing being all chummy with my mother."

"Why shouldn't I be, we are going to all be family come June 12th right."

"She stopped being my mother when she abandoned me and Georgie all those years ago."

"But she did come to your wise sister's funeral."

"It was out of obligation, trust me. She would have rather ran around on another adventure with my dad."

Spinelli nodded as Felicia handed them their order.

They had their meal and despite their little tiff Maxie couldn't stay mad at Spinelli for long.

"You got a little something."

She smiled wiping whipped cream from the side of his mouth.

He smiled thanking her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some loose change.

"Why don't I go pop some money into that old jukebox and we can dance."

"I am all danced out Spin I actually want to go back to your granny's and take a nice long shower."

Spinelli grinned. Suddenly a shower sounded good to him too.

"Alone." Maxie said causing Spinelli to pout, "I mean it is your Granny's house I wouldn't want her to have a heart attack walking in on us together would you."

He shook his head.

"We could get a hotel."

"I hardly doubt there are any five star hotels here in Oakfield or I'd take you up on that."

They kissed and from the kitchen Felicia could see her daughter and this man were genuinely happy.

**xxxx**

Spinelli handed Maxie the keys to the car and told her he'd be right out as he headed to the counter to pay.

"Joan is it." Spinelli said knowing what Felicia did and realizing she must be undercover, "don't mind Maxie she's been through allot in the short time I've known her."

"And how short of a time was it."

"We met in late 2006 though didn't really get close until her sisters death in December of 2007."

"you are him then. Georgie's friend."

He nodded.

"I loved your other daughter very much. She was a dear friend of mine and regret that I never reciprocated her feelings when I had the chance."

"And Maxie."

"Sometimes we don't see eye to eye I'll admit it. But she's a good person and to be honest I think she needs her mother, or at least to be on good speaking terms with her."

Felicia nodded.

"So how long are you guys in Tennessee for?"

"Until Tuesday unless Maxie gets called about some fashion emergency or I'm needed on a case."

"A case. What is it exactly that you do Damian."

"Part time Private Investigator, Part time Club Owner."

Felicia smiled and could see why Maxie fell in love with him. She then scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to Spinelli.

"These are my hours, and this is my cell number. If anyone can get her to hear me out you can I'm sure."

"The Jackal will try his hardest." He said smiling at the older blonde and heading back to the car where Maxie was sprawled across the back seat fast asleep.

**TBC**

No real notes just thanks to everyone reading this here and Opposite Attraction. And Please make sure to support Spixie...


	18. Connections

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

He hadn't seen her since he carried her into his Granny's home in the wee hours of the morning. His rental car was gone and his granny was no place in sight as he sat in the living room on his laptop cursing the slow connection. A part of him wanted to hack into General Hospital's mainframe and check on Lulu's pregnancy but the other half of him wanted to look for a wedding present for Maxie. The second part took over and he was on some jeweler's website contemplating on ordering a bracelet for his bride to be when the door opened and he heard a strange noise. Was his granny giggling?

Spinelli turned around and saw his granny and fiancé holding a handful of shopping bags giggling like they were school girls.

"I'm sorry we didn't wake you Damian but shopping was never your thing."

He wanted to say that actually he spent the past two Sundays shopping and loved it but just nodded so as not to argue with his granny.

"It's ok. So did my two favorite gals enjoy themselves?"

"We did. Your granny told me allot about little Mian."

"And what exactly did she say."

"Well that you sang in the church choir which isn't hard to believe cause of your amazing voice, and you took cotillion which explains you're..."

Maxie paused thinking of the right word to say.

"My moves." He replies swaying his body causing Maxie to laugh.

"She also told me that you write poetry. I never knew that."

"Well I'm no Billy Shakespeare that's for sure."

"Well I'd like to see some of your stuff."

"Well I kind of burned most of it before I moved to Port Charles."

"Not all of it. I might have a poem or two lying around. I'll look for it tomorrow after church which reminds me are you two coming."

"I think we'll take a rain check Mrs. Spinelli."

The older woman nodded taking her shopping bags and heading upstairs.

"Goodnight and don't stay up too late."

"We won't Gran."

**xx**

As soon as his Granny left the room he headed next to her on the couch and leaned over to give her a sweet kiss on her cheek. However Maxie had another plan in mind as she turned her head and they began to passionately make out. After a minute of this Spinelli pulled back.

"I can't Maxie."

"Why because you are afraid to make out with me under your Granny's roof."

"Well that and ...well Maxie we need to talk."

"Oh my god you're breaking up with me aren't you."

"Do you think I'd take you to meet my Granny if I wanted to dump you?"

"Well no."

"It's about last night or rather this morning."

Maxie tried to think of what he was referring to when it hit her.

"Not my mom."

"I think it's been long enough that you two have been fighting. I think you should reconcile after all you are her only daughter and I think she'd want to be at your wedding."

"Seriously Spinelli. My mother was absent a good part of my life only to come home briefly once Georgie died. I doubt she cares."

"You won't know until you ask. Anyway I plan on going to church with my Granny in the morning so why not you go to the café and talk to her."

"Fine but ONLY for you."

"Good enough for me."

He gave her one of his sweet smiles and headed to his bedroom leaving her alone on the couch to contemplate the situation.

**xx**

The next morning she waited until she heard Damian and his Granny leave the house before she got up and got ready. She looked in her suitcase wondering what to wear when you were reconciling with an estranged parent. Choosing a simply black blazer and skirt combo with a cream colored top and pulled her short hair back into a bun. Applying a light amount of make up she called a cab and headed to the café.

When she arrived she noticed it deader the last time she was there. Guessing that a small diner wasn't the hot spot to be on a Sunday Morning in the bible belt she took a seat.

"Maxie," The waitress known as Joan said, "your back."

"Damian convinced me that I needed to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

Felicia nodded sliding in the booth across from her.

"I meant to tell you the other night you look real good Maxie."

"Thank you."

"So what have you been up too?"

"Well besides planning a wedding I'm in the handbags and shoes business with my good friend Sam."

"Sam McCall right."

"Actually it's Sam Spencer now but professionally yea it's still McCall."

"Spencer as in Lucky."

Maxie nodded.

"And you're ok with that seeing as you and Lucky had a how should I put it History."

"History is in the past and how would you know about my Lucky months you were MIA."

"Mac filled me in."

"He could tell you about me manipulating Lucky but not that I was engaged."

Felicia shrugged. Truth was she hadn't really spoken to Mac in a long time either. It wasn't that they had a falling out it was just that they were playing a constant game of telephone tag.

"So mom what brought you here was it a case."

"Yes and no. I'm between cases now and was just hiding low before I got called on to do another one."

"So why not just lie low in Port Charles."

"After Georgie's funeral I didn't think you wanted to see me again."

"I was grieving. I was taking it out on everyone and anyone. If you had come back I probably would have forgiven you."

"Really."

"Well it might have taken a while but yea."

Felicia smiled and stood up.

"Let me get us something to drink and put in an order for us and we can talk some more."

"I'd like that."

A few moments later Felicia returned to the table holding a tray of two cups of coffee and a plate of pancakes.

"Ok so tell me all about him."

"Huh."

"Damian. So how did he propose?"

Maxie contemplated the story they told his granny and decided to go with it.

"I went with him to Florida on a case..."

After telling her about how he popped the question while on Jaws Felicia was all smiles.

"So did you set a date?"

"June 12th at Queen of Angels. You're invited by the way."

"You know I'll try my hardest to be there."

Maxie nodded and gave her a hug just as Spinelli came in.

"So am I witnessing a mother daughter reunion?"

Maxie nodded.

"Yea and you better come in on this group hug."

He smiled and wedged his way between the two blondes happy that they finally made peace with each other.

**xx**

The next few days were a blast for them in Oakfield with Maxie learning more about her fiancé and reconnecting with her mother a while longer however soon it was time to leave and on the evening of Thursday April 29th 2010 the couple returned to Port Charles.

"So do you want to come in, I mean it is late and you already have your luggage."

Maxie shrugged.

"Why not, but no fooling around Sam expects me in the office bright and early."

"But we can still sleep in the same bed."

Maxie brushed her lips against his neck letting him know that was a big yes.

**xx**

After checking in on their respected jobs Maxie got a surprise when Spinelli arrived at her office all dressed up.

"What has you looking more dashing then usual tonight Mian?"

Spinelli smiled at the name that Maxie had begun calling him about halfway through their trip to Tennessee.

"It's date night and I thought I'd take you to my club."

Maxie looked at her light blue business suite and smiled.

"This isn't club material."

"But this might be."

He handed her a bad from Wyndoms. Opening it she found a stylishly sexy little black dress a staple no woman could have too many of. Looking down she smiled at the fact she chose her black heels and not the blue ones that matched the suit and headed into the ladies room to change and let down her hair.

A few moments later she emerged.

"You look amazing as always."

He took her hand and led her to his car and they went to the Haunted Star for a night of fun.

**xx**

Getting back to his apartment a few hours later both Maxie and Spinelli had the thought of shredding off each others cloths and making love into the wee hours of Saturday morning however their plans were severely altered when the faint sounds of a familiar cry began to fill the hallway. Making their way to apartment seven they spotted the figure of Lulu sitting in front of the door knees pulled up to her chest and tears streaming down her face.

"Spinelli I need you."

**TBC**

_Hope you liked the ending there..._


	19. Falling Apart

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

"Spinelli I need you."

Maxie looked at the other blonde and couldn't believe that after two years she would still have her claws in her man.

"I should go."

Spinelli looked from one blonde to the other.

"No Maxie stay, Lulu do you want to come in."

Lulu nodded and stood up tears still streaming down her face.

Once the trio got into the apartment Maxie excused herself to his bedroom leaving the two friends alone. She figured that if Spinelli wanted her to stay then it wouldn't be long before Lulu was gone and they could get back to their plans, well providing Spinelli was still in the mood. Maxie smiled to herself and realized she needed to keep him in the mood regardless of what was going on. Thankful she left some cloths over at his place which included a very sexy nightgown.

Meanwhile back in the living room Lulu took a seat on the couch while Spinelli was leaning against the wall.

"Can I get you anything, I mean you are eating for two now."

This comment caused Lulu to cry even more.

"No I'm not Spinelli, I lost the baby."

His body tensed at the thought of the small form inside of her having their lives snuffed out.

"So did you know if it was a girl or a boy?"

Lulu nodded. Though she wanted to wait until the child was born she had insisted that Kelly tell her once the sad news of her miscarriage came out.

Lulu nodded as Spinelli headed over to the kitchen to put a pot of water on the stove to make him and Lulu some tea, momentarily forgetting Maxie was still there.

"It was a little girl."

Spinelli smiled thinking how great a mother Lulu would have been. He came back into the living room with two cups of tea, handing one to Lulu he took a seat in the chair across from her.

"And you know the worst part Spinelli. I was really looking forward on being a real mother to my children and well..."

She picked up a Kleenex from the box on the coffee table and wiped her eyes.

"After the abortion and now this miscarriage I don't think I'll ever be able to have children."

"The miracles of modern medicine keep getting more and more advanced, and there is always adoption."

Lulu cracked a small smile.

"You always see the lighter side to things Spinelli."

She sniffled.

"Which makes what I'm going to say next even harder."

"Did the Unw..."

He paused forgetting that he didn't use nicknames anymore.

"Did Logan call off your engagement because he was only doing it for the baby?"

"No, what made you think that."

Spinelli shrugged.

"No, but it has to do who the baby's real father was."

"Oh my god it was Johnny wasn't it."

"It wasn't Johnny."

Lulu shook her head.

"No...Stay seated Spinelli."

"Why I mean if it wasn't Johnny's it was Logan's right."

Lulu swallowed and pulled her tear soaked bangs out of her eyes.

"Spin, Remember when Maxie was in Paris right after the whole Logan thing happened and Johnny and I were on the outs...how we got real drunk and things kind of well happened..."

Spinelli didn't remember the above mentioned event with his 2008 mind and wondered why he would ever want to cheat on Maxie even in an inebriated state.

In that brief moment he pictured a little girl with messy brown curls and precocious hazel eyes calling Logan Hayes daddy. A part of him wanted to morn his child but another part knew that had Lulu carried her girl to full term the paternity of the little angel would be Lulu's secret pain. However there was a part of his heart that did break.

Maxie meanwhile had been standing near the doorway listening into the conversation. She knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help herself. At hearing that Spinelli was the father of Lulu's lost daughter got her highly irritated. She peeped through a crack in the door waiting for an opportune moment to pounce.

Soon Lulu and Spinelli were in an embrace morning there loss, Spinelli whispering to her that Logan would never know that he wasn't the father and the Jackal was.

**xx**

"Eh hmmm" Maxie said a few seconds later standing in the bedroom doorway.

Spinelli looked at her dressed in a skimp pale blue nightgown and his heart skipped a beat.

"Maxie, it's not what it looks like."

"So that wasn't you and Lulu grieving the loss of your little girl."

"You were eavesdropping on us Maxie, what you couldn't trust Spinelli alone for one second with me."

"I thought I could trust him actually, but I guess I was wrong."

"M-maybe I should go."

Spinelli nodded, Lulu leaving was probably for the best right now.

"Call me if you need anything."

Lulu nodded giving Spinelli one more hug before she left.

**xx**

Catching his breath Spinelli turned to Maxie who in the past few minutes had retreated back into the bedroom and had covered herself with a white terry cloth bathrobe as Spinelli did not deserve to see her in her nightgown at the moment.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Finding a man who was a gentleman. Who wasn't a snake or a slime ball? But I was wrong. All men are the same. You, Kyle, Logan..."

Spinelli felt slightly offended that she would clump him in the same company as the sleaze who took her virginity and the Crabby Commando.

"But It wasn't me..."

"Yea yea it was your future self. Look in the mirror Spinelli besides out minds that can't recall the past two years we are our future selves now like it or not and so we must atone for out sins."

"So is this you forgiving me."

He gave her a look with those deep hopeful eyes of his almost making her cave and tell him all was forgiven but don't even think of sleeping with me tonight however this went way beyond that. Sure who was she to know if Spinelli had told her about the night and she forgave him

A tear fell down Maxie's cheek as she shook her head.

"No, this is me saying that maybe we need some space."

"Space."

Maxie nodded slipping off her engagement ring and placing it on his bookshelves.

"I'll have Sam come by and get my things later."

He watched as she went into his room, trying to follow her to talk.

"Maxie," He said turning the knob to the door but seeing it was locked.

This wasn't his wish, his wish was that the wounded blonde not wounded and he had sadly tried and failed.

Watching the door open and Maxie dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt she smirked at him.

"You can keep the dress you bought me."

"Maxie can we just talk."

"Don't worry about me blabbing to Logan, I want to see Lulu crash and burn by herself."

"Maxie."

"Don't talk, goodbye Spinelli."

And with that she was gone, his constant, and his whole world came to a screeching halt.

**TBC**

_Ok so I hope you all liked the twist...don't worry this IS a Spixie fic and they will live happily ever after...eventually_


	20. Division

**Crash World**

_Here's another chapter...don't own GH..._

* * *

Rolling over in his empty bed he thought it was all one big bad dream. That Lulu didn't come over and tell him that not only did she miscarry her little girl but he the Jackal would have been this child's father and yet she would have continued to have passed her off as Logan's. It disgusted him to no end, he had never known his real family until apparently recently when it was reviled that Kate Howard was his mother. If he were ever a father he wanted to be in his kid's life as much as possible. Then there was the thought that haunted that nights dreams the most. The thought that his beautiful fiancé Maxie Jones had called off the engagement and broke his heart.

Spotting her dress still thrown on the floor he picked it up savoring the sent of her designer perfume wondering if this was the last he'd ever smell that intoxicating sent. Entering the living room he spotted her ring on the bookcase where she left it.

"I can't believe this is real." He muttered to himself before heading into the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee.

**xx**

A few moments later there was a knock on his door.

"Spinelli its Sam."

Spinelli knew this wasn't going to be pretty as he opened the door to see the pissed off brunette standing in his doorway in a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt.

"How could you do that to her, and with Lulu of all people?"

Sam stormed past him as she entered the apartment looking at him as he stood there wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

"Please put a shirt on."

"It's my house."

Sam gave him a death glare and so as he followed her into his room he picked up an undershirt and pulled it over his messy head of hair and perched himself on the edge of the bed as he watched Sam pack up all Maxie's cloths.

"Spinelli you were a friend of mine ever since you, me and Jason all lived together."

"Ah good times."

Sam smiled.

"I know back then you were head over heels with Lulu but why now, why act on your infatuation when you had a perfectly wonderful girlfriend in Maxie."

Spinelli didn't know how to respond to this.

"Was that why you proposed to her, as your own way to cleanse your soul and find inner peace."

Spinelli was still silent.

"I mean I may not have graduated from High School but I'm not stupid. You went to Florida almost immediately after we came back from Paris."

Spinelli's insides tensed up in a way that no amount of yoga in the world would help him relax from. He listened as Sam went on and on about how they were the best things to happen to each other and how he had screwed up big-time. Like he didn't know that already.

**xx**

Maxie was sitting in her room curled up on her bed in the fetal position. She wished she never returned his beanie because she would have went out on her patio and burned it ceremoniously. As it was she had taken every picture she found of them and placed them into a manila envelope and stuck it in the bottom drawer of her desk. Cuddling an old teddy bear she rocked back and forth wondering if she'd ever find her prince charming.

Mac entered and knelt by her side.

"It's going to be ok."

"How can you be sure, there are only too many times that BJ's heart can break inside of me?"

"There will be other guys."

Maxie silently nodded thinking to herself that there was no other guy in the world that could compare to Spinelli.

**xx**

Sam had left the apartment leaving him alone to his thoughts. He reentered his kitchen after taking a leisurely shower and putting on a pair of jeans and one of his old t-shirts and picked up his coffee cup. Drinking the rest of the now cold beverage he picked up his glass and threw it against his wall.

"Damn It" He cursed out loud knowing that he needed to do something and soon.

**xx**

Sunday both of them stayed isolated in there own little worlds. Maxie stayed in her room filing away all the plans she was making for her dream wedding. She sighed thinking that dreams and happily ever after was best left to the characters in the fairytales she used to hear as a girl.

**xx**

While she was spending Sunday burring her dreams in the confines of her drawer he was buried in the realms of the literary world. Curled up on his leather couch wearing again just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as a pair of wire rimmed glasses. In reading his books he felt like he was visiting old friends and momentarily forgot about his predicament until he came across passages like this:

_"I think you are wrong to want a heart. It makes most people unhappy. If you only knew it, you are in luck not to have a heart."_

He wondered if maybe this pain was the price to pay for wearing his heart on his sleeve. Maybe if he were more selfish maybe he wouldn't feel so broken. He closed his eyes and pictured himself like this and as shuddered. Closing up his copy of _"The Wizard of Oz"_ and headed to his room to wallow some more.

**xx**

Monday morning came as Maxie entered her office.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working."

"Are you sure you're up to it."

"I just need something to distract me."

Maxie began to shuffle the papers on the desk around when she spotted a sketch of the shoes she was designing. Her wedding shoes to be exact.

"Those were the perfect shoes."

"Were."

"Hairspray fumes getting to you Sam, Spinelli and I broke up."

"That doesn't mean you can't get a kick ass pair of shoes out of the deal. I mean just change the color to something bold as opposed to wedding white."

"Hmm that's not a bad idea Sam," Maxie said looking at the colored drawing pencils sitting in the cup on her desk and picking up the brightest pink one she could find.

**xx**

Spinelli meanwhile skipped his morning trip to the coffeehouse and headed strait for the Haunted Star. Milo would call him if they had a case which would definitely be a pleasant distraction. Johnny was sitting at the piano playing the one piece he constantly played.

"I' sure you can afford a new piece of sheet music John."

Johnny could tell something was up as the tone of his friend's voice was definitely off.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning D."

"I guess you didn't hear, Maxie and I are over."

"Since when, I mean I'm the best man I should be the first to know these things."

"Since Friday night..."

Spinelli swallowed hard. He knew he promised Lulu he'd never tell Logan but he never said anything about Johnny and as the former mob prince was his partner he owed it to him to be honest.

"You know how Lulu dropped the bomb that her baby could be yours."

Johnny nodded.

"It's mine isn't it?"

Spinelli shook his head.

"I wasn't."

"Why are you talking in the past tense?"

"She lost the baby...it was a girl and brace yourself John I was the father."

Johnny gave Spinelli a dear in the headlights kind of look.

"When did you..."

"After the Logan thing we got drunk."

This was the truth as far as he knew, well what he got out of Lulu that evening when she was heartbroken over her loss.

"I kind of knew something would go on between you two."

"You did."

All Johnny did was nod and changed the subject.

**xx**

The week progressed and things were getting back to somewhat normalcy even though they didn't have there constants with each other anymore. Maxie's pink pumps had inspired her to design a whole pink line. Pink handbags, pink jewelry, even a cute little hot pink mini dress. While he had ran out to the music store and was watching as Johnny finally learned new pieces of music to play. However they both still secretly were missing one another.

On Wednesday Afternoon Sam had slipped out of the office to pick up lunch and Maxie proceeded to pick up her cell phone. Getting as far as flipping the phone open and scrolling to her name on speed dial she closed the phone. Sure she knew it wasn't her Mian's fault, that it was his future counterpart she couldn't help but to still feel betrayed.

Thursday Johnny was sitting at the piano learning one of the new pieces from his book as Spinelli sat at the bar throwing back his drug of choice, a combo of vodka and Orange Soda and fiddling with his cell phone. He got as far as listening to her voice mail and hung up. He knew she must still be pissed at him and why shouldn't she be. He after all betrayed her trust by sleeping with another woman.

**xx**

Soon it was Friday, their date night and a week since the break up. Spinelli knew that she couldn't stay mad at him forever and headed to her house to reconcile. As he approached he looked in the window to see the happy family he could have married into sitting together having dinner. There was Maxie, Mac, Robin, Patrick, and little Anna. Oh how he wished to be included in this family gathering. Sighing he placed the single yellow rose he carried on the doorstep and headed back to his apartment hoping to find a way to make things right.

**xx**

**TBC**

_Ok the next chapter is about Spinelli trying to set it all right. So any and all suggestions on who he should talk to, what he should set up to woo Maxie back would be loved. Also I meant to credit one of my muses and fanfic genius SEEKER-2000 for allowing me to use her nickname for Spinelli (Mian) in this fic. _


	21. Filling A Void

**Crash World**

_Here's another chapter...don't own GH..._

* * *

After returning from Mac's house and seeing Maxie all happy with her family he made his way back to his apartment and flopped down on his couch grabbing the remote for his entertainment center. The first thing to catch his eye was an episode of 'American Idol: Rewind.' He couldn't believe that two years had passed and that show was still on. He personally wasn't a fan of the show but Maxie had made him watch him watch it a few times back in 2008 and so he settled on it, if nothing else he would have the pleasure of listening to Simon and Ryan's witty jabs at each other back and fourth.

**xx**

Maxie meanwhile thought she heard a noise outside earlier and as Robin and Patrick were leaving with little Anna she knew she needed to walk them to the door. It was then she spotted a yellow rose on the doorstep and picked it up. Holding it to her nose she knew it was from him. She let out a small smile as she knew that he still loved her and she kind of still loved him as well but was still confused and a bit in shock about everything that was going on.

**xx**

The next morning Spinelli awoke on his couch and looked at his clock. It was almost noon and he really needed to do something to get him out of his funk. Picking up his cell he dialed the all too familiar number of Jason's penthouse. Though he hadn't talked to Jason much since he was in this world he thought that talking things out with Stone cold like all times would be a good thing to do at the moment.

The phone rang.

"Hello."

"Jason its Spinelli."

"Do you and Milo have to go off on a case and need me to run the shop?"

"No, actually I kind of thought we could get together like old times and talk."

"You know Spinelli I've been feeling nostalgic a bit lately too. So do you want to come over or would it be best if I came over there."

Spinelli looked down at himself. He was still dressed in his cloths from the day before with his hair all a mess.

"You can come here, say in an hour, and if you were to pick up something for lunch that would be great."

Jason agreed to be there in an hour and so Spinelli got up from his couch and headed into his bedroom to shower and change.

**xx**

Maxie meanwhile was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling when her cell rang. She thought it might be him, asking if she got the rose and so she picked up the phone without hesitation. If it was him she would have gladly taken him back.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Robin."

Maxie didn't know if she should be upset or relieved as she heard her cousin's voice on the phone.

"Hi Robin, did you leave something here last night."

"No, actually Patrick is on duty and it's just me and Anna here and well I thought we could have a girl's day in."

"I'd like that."

"Ok then I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok."

Maxie hung up and decided that spending the day with Robin could add up to being a pleasant distraction for her.

**xx**

Just as Spinelli was finishing getting dressed there was a knock on the door.

"It's Jason."

Spinelli headed to the door letting his friend and mentor in smiling.

"I like what you've done with the place." Jason said as he placed the paper bag of food on the counter.

"Thanks." He said reaching into the bag and pulling out the ribs and beers that Jason had brought over.

"Something is bugging you Spinelli I can tell."

He opened a bottle of beer and took a sip before breaking down.

"I've done the unthinkable Stone Cold, I betrayed my dearest Maxie by sleeping with the Blonde One in a moment of weakness."

Jason was staring at him. Spinelli hadn't been using nicknames in forever and he knew something was up. Taking a seat next to his friend on the couch he continued to listen.

"She was having my baby; the Jackal was going to be a father..."

"Maxie was pregnant."

"Did you not hear me Stone Cold...I made a wee one with Lulu...LULU...she didn't even tell me there was a possibility it was mine then she comes here and tells me she lost the child and oh by the way Spinelli it was yours."

"And that's why Maxie's mad."

Spinelli nodded.

"I mean it's not like it was me who even slept with Lulu, at least not the me I am now."

Jason gave Spinelli a confused look.

"What if I told you that something happened over a month ago, that Maxie and I were in the year 2008 and then woke up in this time not knowing anything about our lives in the past two years?"

"I'd say you never could hold your liquor."

Jason took the beer from Spinelli.

"I'm serious, so now because of sins that I didn't even know I committed I am loosing my everything, my Maxie and I don't know how I can win her back."

"Well what was it that made her fall for you in the first place."

"I have no idea, one moment we have a budding friendship and the next we wake up in bed together engaged."

Jason nodded thinking Spinelli was still buzzed and just nodded.

"Well what do you think makes her like you."

Spinelli paused thinking about the times he spent with Maxie over the past month getting to know her and falling for her more and more each day. He remembered the way her face lit up at the little things like when they first danced or when he sang to her. He wondered if it was tender moments like that that brought her to him or the superficial ideal that now he was well built and better dressed.

"I really couldn't tell you."

"Well figure it out and then go from there."

**xx**

Maxie arrived at Robins and smiled picking up baby Anna from her playpen. There was a time when Maxie wouldn't of wanted a child of her own, it would totally ruin her figure and she could barley fend for herself yet alone another human being, and yet the smile that spread across the baby's face was priceless and she was beginning to wonder what could have been in more ways then one.

The first image she had was of a darling little boy with his messy brown hair and her icy blue eyes wearing the latest in baby couture. He'd be named after his father but would be called DJ for short.

Then the second image broke her heart a bit. It was of a little blonde girl with his murky ocean colored eyes and her mother's smarmy grin. Her name was Laura after her catatonic grandmother and she was the apple of her father's eye. As the picture got bigger Maxie watched as Spinelli, Lulu, and their little girl looked all perfect together at the park.

This image was more like a nightmare then a daydream and she wanted to scream.

"I've got to go," Maxie said abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Maxie lied picking up her stuff and heading back to her place.

**xx**

The weekend soon turned into Monday and Maxie was throwing herself into her Pink Line that she had been working on non stop since she left Robin's place on Saturday.

Sam entered the office to see Maxie and smiled.

"I see your channeling your energy positively."

"They say the idol brain is the devils playground or something like that."

"Well those designs are really good, you should show Kate them and see if you can't get one of her contacts to look at them. Our line is nice but you have real talent Maxie."

"I do."

Sam smiled as the phone rang and she went to talk to whoever it was on the other line.

**xx**

Spinelli entered Kelly's and was met by Johnny and Milo.

"Why did you want to meet here D," Johnny asked.

"I wanted to talk in a mutual place."

"Is this still about the whole girl trouble thing," Milo asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"It's been over a week guys and I'm a mess. I mean I know this sounds totally cliché and all but Maxie completes me and I need to find a way to get her back."

"Any ideas," Johnny asked.

Spinelli shrugged.

"I need a way to charm her, to sweep her off her feet."

"How about we close the club down and we set up some kind of candle lit dinner."

"I like that idea John but it doesn't sound grand enough."

"You could get her a gift or something." Milo suggested.

Spinelli nodded thinking jewelry was always good.

"Do you think I need a woman's prospective on the matter?"

"What do you mean," Johnny asked.

"Like asking my mother for help."

After saying this he thought about the fact that his mother was also close with Maxie.

"Or would it be a conflict of interest considering."

"I don't think so; I mean son trumps employee right."

Spinelli nodded.

"I guess so, say do you think you can call and see if we could set up some family sinario so that it's easier to talk."

"Max and I need to be left out of this Spin, It's your battle."

Spinelli nodded at Milo's words.

Meanwhile Lulu peeked into the window of the diner to see the three men talking. She knew it was about her. She felt horrid about the fact that she was the cause of Spinelli and Maxie's split. Even though she wasn't Maxie's biggest fan and the relationship she herself had with Spinelli these days was rocky at best she genuinely felt guilty and hoped that those two would find it in their heart of hearts to forgive each other.

**xx**

Kate entered Maxie and Sam's office on Tuesday and was looking at Maxie's drawings.

"Those are spectacular Maxie; I definitely think your THINK PINK line shows real potential."

Maxie smiled.

"Really."

Kate nodded.

"I can make a few calls and see if I can't set up a meeting for you in the city."

Maxie smiled giving Kate a hug before pulling back as that was probably not a dignified thing to be doing.

**xx**

The next day Kate had planed to have dinner with her son at the Metro Court. Spotting him in the lobby she smiled.

"Good evening Damian."

He smiled not knowing what to call the elder fashionista in the moment, should he call her mom, Kate, what.

"Good evening Mother."

They made their way to a table and took a seat.

"How is she...?"

Kate could tell right away he meant Maxie.

"She's doing fine I guess, she just designed this amazing collection."

"That's good; I wish I could see it."

"You would love it I'm sure, but something tells me you didn't want to meet with me to talk fashion."

He shook his head.

"I have this idea to win Maxie back but I need your help."

"What makes you think Maxie wants you back?"

As Kate said this she knew very well that Maxie wanted her son back even though she didn't say it. Kate could see that the sparkle in both individuals had dwindled in the past week and a half that they were split up.

"I really don't know but it's worth a shot."

"Well then what do you have in mind."

"I plan to woo her back with my quirky charm which is where you come in."

Kate nodded as Spinelli explained his plan. He was going to find some way to get Maxie to get onto a plane to take her to Florida. Then he would have a car drive her to Universal and have clues lead her up to the Jaws Ride. Then he planed on confessing that Lulu never held a candle to her and that she was the one that he wanted to grow old with and re-propose to her in the way that they were telling people they did it the first time around.

Kate loved the idea and picked up her phone and made a call. A few moments later she smiled at Spinelli giving him thumbs up setting his plan into motion.

**xx**

Spinelli began to pack his bags as soon as he got home from his meting with Kate. Looking at the small velvet ring box he smiled placing it into his messenger bag for safe keeping and making his way to Orlando.

Meanwhile Maxie got a call from Kate telling her that there was a fashion emergency of some kind and the young woman needed to leave town first thing Friday Morning. Maxie nodded and began to pack what she needed for this so called business trip.

When Friday Morning came Maxie arrived at the airport and boarded the private plane that was hired for her. Lying back she put on her pink sleep mask and placed headphones into her ears and took a nap.

The trip seemed longer then the routine trip into the City and as Maxie looked out the window at the Palm Trees she realized she wasn't in New York anymore.

Pulling a pair of pink sunglasses out of her bag she made her way off the plane.

"Miss Jones," a man said, "your car is waiting."

Maxie looked to see a sleek black town car and smiled. Allowing the driver to take her things and open the door for her she got in wondering why all the movie star treatment. Suddenly the car stopped and she looked at her surroundings. The car was parking in the valet lot of Universal Studios. She knew something was up and she had a sneaky feeling she knew who was behind it.

**TBC**

_I hope you liked this chapter...I know the Spixieless ness of the past chapters have been killing you all but next chapter promises to make up for it_


	22. Reconciliation

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

Taking in her surroundings yet again she rolled her eyes. This was a set up; she just couldn't believe he actually got his mother to play along. However as annoyed as she was she also kind of found this whole thing to be seriously romantic?

Looking at the driver he told her that he would take her things over to the hotel and motioned for another man dressed in a black designer suit to lead her to the entrance of the park like some celebrity.

Once she got to the gate she spotted him waiting by the turn styles. His hair was neatly combed and he was dressed in a blue and white polo shirt and a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly. In his hands he held another yellow rose much like the one left on her doorstep a week ago.

He didn't have to say anything. The look in his eyes and the curvature of his lips said it all. He was genuinely sorry for everything.

"For you," he said handing her the rose.

Smiling as she took if from him she muttered...

"Thank you."

He was trying to read her without much success. He looked at the way the sun radiated off her golden hair and the exposed flesh of her body that peeked out from underneath her pink sundress and his heat fluttered at the sight of his angel.

They stood looking at each other in silence for a good five minutes before he finally held out his hand to her. Brushing it away she rolled her eyes.

"So, why did you drag me here anyway? You must have something up my sleeves."

"Must I now." He said giving her a grin letting her know she wouldn't know unless she stayed.

He held out his hand a second time and she took it.

**xx**

After going on a few rides and warming back up to each others company by filling each other in on their social calendars during the past two weeks the couple was now standing by the Jaws Attraction causing Maxie to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Maxie shrugged

"Nothing."

He shook his head as they got on the ride.

"Maxie," he said as they took their seat, "I don't know how many times I've said I was sorry but I most sincerely am. I never meant to break your heart; if anything I would have thought you'd be the one to break mine. Anyway the past two weeks made me realize I can't live without you. What I'm trying to say is Maxie Jones would you marry me."

As he said this the shark popped out of the water.

Soon the ride ended and they got off. Spinelli was still holding her ring.

"If you can't forgive the Jackal I understand."

Maxie looked into his deep eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Yes Damian Spinelli I will marry you."

As she said this she put her hand back out allowing him to slip the diamond back onto her finger.

Holding her hand up at eyelevel she admired the way the stone glistened in the sun just as it always should be.

Soon Spinelli broke the sweet silence.

"So my Dearest Maxie shall we continue our day of merriment."

Maxie nodded and pointed to a line of midway style games set up. She knew that in 2008 Spinelli was a video game wiz and wondered what he could do now with his new found confidence and upper body strength.

"Mian," she squeaked, "win me something."

He looked like her like she was a mad woman.

"Me...win you something."

She nodded.

"I mean I can try but the Jackal isn't much of an athlete and..."

She pouted.

"And I'll try my best."

Maxie jumped up and down cheering on her fiancé as he played. Making basket after basket with such precision he had not only impressed her but himself as well.

"So Maxie," he said when the game was over," which one do you want."

Maxie looked at the selection of stuffed animals and pointed up."

"Cheer Bear."

The man pulled down the purple colored Care Bear and handed it to Spinelli who immediately handed it to Maxie.

"So is my fair fiancé happy now."

Maxie nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling down her pink shades to shield her eyes from the sun.

Taking the bear with one hand and Spinelli's hand in her other the happy couple continued to have a fun filled day.

**xx**

Arriving at the lobby to the hotel Maxie gave him a smile.

"Your thinking something aren't you."

"I want you to make love to me."

He glared at her.

"Well not here in the lobby, in our room."

"Our room, what makes you think I only got one room?"

"Your not that stupid Spinelli, a little socially awkward maybe, a former fashion eyesore most definitely but stupid far from it."

"You got me, there is only one room."

Maxie smiled as they made their way into the elevator where as soon as the doors closed their lips collided which such passion they almost didn't hear the elevator stop on their floor.

**xx**

Entering the room a few moments later Maxie felt all mushy inside as she spotted a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses on the table.

"Awwww Mian," she said in an airy swoony tone.

"Wait there's more."

"More."

Spinelli nodded and pointed to the closet area where a familiar pink colored bag sat.

Clapping she took the bag and went into the bathroom to changed while he pulled out a candle from his suitcase and debated on weather to light it and risk the fire alarm to go off or not.

He shook his head thinking of what could happen if the alarm went off while he and Maxie were in the throws of making love. So after placing the candle back into his bag Spinelli began to pour the champagne and wait for her to emerge in his present. Man he hoped it fit.

"How do I look," she said a few seconds later twirling around in the lacy black nightgown he bought her.

"Amazing. Breathtakingly amazing."

He made his way over to her gently kissing her neck.

Moaning she moved her hands down to his waist and began to remove his belt.

"Um...mmmmm." Spinelli pulled back, "Before we."

He paused allowing her to nod and acknowledge she knew what he meant.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To Maxie, my fiancé, my everything, you render me speechless and all I can think of to say is I love you."

They clinked glasses and took a drink before they kissed again.

Spinelli pushed back a second time.

"What now," Maxie whined."

"I need to...you know."

"Change."

He nodded.

"I can help," Maxie said as she began to unbutton his shirt."

"As fun as that would be."

She watched as he pulled some things from his suitcase and went into the bathroom.

While Maxie awaited him to return she perched herself onto the side of the bed and began to swing her perfectly manicured pink toe nailed feet back and forth.

Soon he returned dressed only in a pair of black silk boxer shorts he bought special for that evening.

"Just when I think you can't get any better looking,"Maxie said running her hands across his exposed chest.

"So it's true you only want me for my body," he teased as he made his way into the bed next to her.

"No but it's one of the perks."

Smiling she locked eyes with him as they slowly, tenderly, and passionately made love to one another.

**TBC**

_OK so I copped out on a full out love scene to keep this a T rating but if you want to see some more steamy Spixie then check out the fics by my good friends **Spinmax **& **spixiegirl27**_


	23. Back in the Game

**Crash World**

Here's another chapter...don't own GH...

* * *

The light radiating in through the hotel room windows woke him up. Leaning across the bed to touch her warm body he was saddened to find just the cool starchy hotel sheets. Looking around she was no place to seen. The shower wasn't running and her sexy black nightgown was tossed over a chair.

He sighed thinking that last night was a fluke and Maxie had walked out on him.

Getting out of the bed he headed to the table to see if she left her ring there however all that was on the table was a pad of hotel paper and a pen. On the first page of the notebook it was scrawled in her girly text...

_Mian-BRB xo Maxie_

He smiled knowing she hadn't baled on him. Looking closer he noticed something on the next page. Tearing the note out of the pad he saw a sketch of a strapy jewel encrusted sandal.

Suddenly the sound of the door opened causing him to jump. Turing around he spotted Maxie in a pair of jeans and a white camisole with one of his dress shirts opened up over it as a make shift jacket. Her blonde hair in a messy ponytail.

"What are you doing?"

He pushed back the book.

"Nothing."

Maxie picked up the book and smiled.

"Nothing huh."

Spinelli just smiled and changed the subject.

"So, um where did you go I thought you'd walked out on me again?"

"Me walk out on the best thing to ever happen to me, never."

She placed a Starbucks bag and two cups on the table.

"I just went to get breakfast."

He looked at her frappachinno and rolled his eyes as the sent of Orange filled his nostrils.

Picking up the other cup of the Orange flavored tea smiling that she knew what his favorite was. Opening up the bag he pulled out a chocolate chip muffin and ripped it in half.

"Have I told you how much I love you yet today?"

Maxie shook her head running her hand over his bare shoulder and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"No, but it's still early."

Sitting on the edge of the bed enjoying her caffeine fix Maxie held out the notebook.

"So are you going to tell me what you are doing with that notebook?"

"Spinelli even though I called off the wedding I kind of had this gut feeling that we'd reconcile."

"Y-you did."

"Yea, I did. So we still have the church booked, invites sent out, and dresses being made."

"So we are on track."

"Yes and no."

"Meaning."

"I made a list of what we still need to do in the less then a month till our big day."

"Ok fairest fiancé what tasks do we have at hand."

He moved from the chair to the edge of the bed next to her removing his shirt that was still covering her and slipping it on his own body not caring if he smelled like her honey vanilla body spray for the rest of the day.

Entangling her bare feet with his Maxie looked into his eyes which in the soft sunlight flowing into the room gave off a beautiful emerald hue.

"First is the reception and rehearsal dinner, we need to talk menu, location, all of those details."

"I thought the reception was going to be at the Haunted Star."

"We never discussed it but then again you do own the place so it saves on our budget."

"We have a budget; I thought the budding fashionista was sparing no expense on her dream wedding."

"Well I do have my limits."

"So no fancy French cuisine catered from some upscale Manhattan bistro."

"Nope I was thinking the standard chicken or fish but with a bit of presentation."

"We could ask Max if we can have the rehearsal at the Metro Court, again it would cut the cost considering the former protector of the night is my..."

Spinelli paused, even after the past few months in 2010 he couldn't bring himself to say these words.

"Step Father."

Spinelli nodded.

"Ok what else is on the agenda?"

"Honeymoon, well unless you want to surprise me."

"Do you want to be surprised?"

"Yes...no..."

"I have it down between this Villa in Italy or this beach in the Bahamas."

"As much as you think I'm going to say Italy I'm not. I mean being in my job now I bet that I've been to Milan many of times and have seen all the sights and drunk in all the culture with you on my arm. And well the beach seems more intimate."

As her cool lips brushed against his neck he couldn't help but vision the two of them cuddled together on a blanket listening to the waves roll in and out.

"And now for the final item on the agenda shoes."

'Shoes."

Maxie nodded holding up her drawing.

"You see when we split before I took my old design for my perfect wedding shoes and molded them into the cornerstone for my new Pretty in Pink line."

"So, can't you just make them in Pink AND White?"

"Um no...My Wedding shoes have to be special Mian and they can't be special if they are going to be mass produced in hot pink just in time for the fall season."

Spinelli gave her a look that said _'well ok.'_ As he looked down at the unbuttoned shirt and black silk boxers he was wearing.

"Maybe I should get dressed and we could do something."

Maxie batted her blue eyes at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

He shrugged.

"We could go to another theme park or shop or just hang by the pool and work on our tans."

"Decisions Decisions."

Spinelli suddenly began to hum the Jeopardy theme leading Maxie to hit him with a pillow.

"What was that for?"

"For rushing me, one thing you need to know for when you are my husband, let me take all the time I need."

"Yes Maxie."

Maxie took off her scrunchie and fixed her ponytail before smiling.

"Let's go shopping, I hear they have some great outlet malls and well I have an idea."

"You're not thinking of making me over."

"Are you insane, you are like the perfect guy Spinelli?"

"I am."

Maxie nodded.

"You're smart and funny and successful and insanely gorgeous."

He blushed at her last comment.

"Must have been the influence you've had on me these past two years."

"I'll take the credit for your clothing choices but for the body I'd say that was from all that yoga."

Spinelli blushed a bit as his beautiful blonde fiancé began to run her hand across his well toned chest.

"So then my dearest Maxie what is your great idea, to look for wedding shoes."

"Um, no, Mian I know we still have a month before we are Man and Wife but I thought why not move out of Mac's now and move in with you."

"You mean live in sin with the Jackal."

"Why not, I mean it's not like I wasn't practically living there before."

"True."

"So anyway I thought these outlets might have some good deals on high end sheet sets."

"You want sheets."

Maxie nodded.

"We can go someplace else if you need."

"I don't need anything but to be with you."

He kissed her on the cheek as he went to change into a clean pair of boxers and a fresh pair of jeans. Pulling out one of his beanies from his bag he covered his greasy unwashed head of hair hoping that he and Maxie could shower together later that evening.

**xx**

After spending a couple hours at the outlet mall and finding the perfect pair of sheets for practically half the price they were at Wyndoms the couple made their way back to the hotel.

"That was fun," Maxie said smiling.

"What if I told you it doesn't have to end?"

'Are you suggesting we elope?"

"No I'm informing you that while you were meticulously examining the various thread counts of designer bedding, I the Jackal have made dinner reservations."

"You know if you keep referring to yourself as the Jackal people are going to expect something is off."

"I know I need to work on that."

"Well you can still be the Jackal with me Mian. So anyway when is the reservation for?"

"Eight."

Maxie looked at her watch and noticed it was six thirty.

"Shower," she simply said.

He nodded and headed with her into the bathroom where they shared an intimate moment together in the hotel shower before getting ready for their date.

**xx**

Fixing the collar of his crisp white dress shirt he watched as Maxie zipped up the little black cocktail dress she never left home without when she went on a trip.

"There is something missing."

Maxie looked down at her outfit wondering what he was talking about.

"While you were in the bedding store and I slipped out to make the reservation I also got you something else."

Maxie jumped up and down at the thought of a present from her fiancé.

"I know it's not the designer stuff you are so worth, it's just a cheap costume piece but."

He opened his hand to revile a pearl choker and hooked it around her neck.

"It's beautiful."

She gave him another kiss as she took his hand and headed out into the breathtaking Florida sunset.

--

**TBC**

_I could have made it longer if I wanted too but chose to end it here. I actually kind of re-tooled some things adding the cohabitation SL as well as another plot twist Love to all my fans both here and at the forum..._


	24. Moving Out

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

* * *

As fast as their magical weekend began it ended and on Sunday night they were back in Port Charles.

Getting off the plane they smiled at each other.

"So I'm sure the commissioner will be thrilled to hear we're back on."

Maxie nodded thinking about Mac's feelings for the young man.

"I don't have to go yet though," she said running her hand through his hair smirking.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we could grab a bite at Kelly's."

"Kelly's."

Maxie nodded as they motioned to the driver to take them to the small diner.

**xx**

A few minutes later they arrived and made their way to their table. Placing their order they began to talk about everything and nothing when a voice broke them from their moment of bliss.

"Rumor has it you two split."

The couple turned to spot Logan Hayes.

Spinelli wondered if Lulu told them the baby was really his.

"Well don't believe everything you hear," Maxie sniped at him before she took Spinelli's hand, "Damian and me couldn't be happier right."

Spinelli nodded.

"Right...anyway Logan I know we aren't on the best of terms but I'm sorry about the--you know."

Logan nodded

"Truth be told Spinelli, Lulu's miscarriage was a blessing in disguise."

Spinelli and Maxie both glared at his insensitive remark.

"I mean I know it's killing her and don't get me wrong I would of loved to of been a father to that little girl but financially a baby and a wedding on out income."

The young couple just nodded realizing they had a one up on Logan and Lulu because they were financially sound.

"U-um would you like to join us?"

Both Maxie and Logan were shocked about this.

"I'll take a rain check, Lulu's expecting me."

**xx**

Logan soon left the diner and Maxie gave Spinelli a look.

"What I wanted to be friendly."

"You hate Logan."

"Yea but you know we share something."

Maxie rolled her eyes as she knew he was referring to the baby however instead of snipping she nodded and reached out again to take his hand.

"So now what Maxie back to my place."

"Actually I need to go home and start to pack because we're really doing it."

"Cohabitating."

Maxie nodded giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she left the diner.

Placing his hand on his cheek glad that they were back together.

**xx**

Monday morning he entered the coffee shop and the young barista smiled. Her hair was streaked in a lime green color that day and he swore that lip ring wasn't there before.

"You're in a good mood today," she said handing her a cool orange soda from the back.

"Why wouldn't I be Jo, the sun is shining, birds are chirping, Maxie and I are back together."

Milo came out of the office smiling.

"I knew you couldn't be split fro long man, so how was it that you did it, did you grovel or..."

"You haven't talked to your sister in law I take it."

"Kate...what does she...?"

"My mom helped me set up this romantic excursion to Florida for the two of us."

Milo smiled glad his partner was back at the blonde.

"So any cases."

"Nope, seriously I'm glad we have other ventures to get us through cause we'd be on the street if we were full time PI's."

Spinelli nodded in agreement as he followed Milo into the office.

**xx**

Maxie was sitting at her desk sketchbook in her hand as Sam entered.

"So working on a follow up to your pink line."

"Nope just copying my wedding shoe design from the Hotel pad to my book."

"New shoes, don't tell me you took Spinelli back."

"What's with the tone Sam."

"He slept with my good for nothing sister in law, fathered her child."

How was she to tell Sam that the man in question wasn't her Damian, a man with the mentality of the quirky 2008 nerd but with the body of a god and a great fashion sense?

"It was a moment of weakness Sam I mean god knows we BOTH have had one of those."

Sam nodded.

"So then, as maid of honor what still has to be done."

"I need to write vows, make sure my shoes get made on time, and check on my dresses."

Sam smiled, though she didn't show it she was insanely happy.

**xx**

Entering the club Johnny gave him thumbs up.

Spinelli nodded as he headed to the bar to pour a drink.

"Ok Zacchara as best man and partner the reception is in your hands."

Johnny gave him an _'are you crazy'_ look.

"But isn't it the bride or grooms thing to do."

"I'm the groom and I'm delegating."

"Ok so what do I need to know?"

Spinelli scratched his head.

"Well the color of Maxie's bridesmaid dresses as you know is Lilac so maybe the tablecloths and floral arrangements should match."

Johnny nodded taking notes.

"Menu," he asked.

"Simple selections with fancy presentations."

"Seating arrangement."

"I'll take care of that, anyway enough about my wedding how are you doing."

"Fine, Claudia and I met for drinks over the weekend."

"How is your sister these days?"

"Same old same old, she wanted me to tell you congratulations, I never had the heart to tell her you and Maxie were on the outs."

Spinelli nodded.

"She really has this sweet spot for you like you're like another brother of hers."

Briefly remembering Johnny and Claudia's almost incestuous looking sibling relationship back in 2008 he didn't know how to register the complement.

**xx**

Soon, however his cell phone rang taking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey what's up?"

Maxie sitting in her office twirled around on her chair.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"No, why."

"Well you do now. You're having dinner with me and Mac."

"To break the news that we are moving in together."

"Yep."

"Sounds like fun."

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

As he hung up Johnny looked at him.

"Well look at Mr. Jackal living deeper in sin."

"Shut up Zacchara," Spinelli said trying his hardest not to laugh.

**xx**

A short time passed and it was now early evening on Tuesday May 18th 2010 and Spinelli was looking in his closet cursing the fact that he didn't have Maxie to advise him as she would most defiantly know what to wear on the occasion of telling your future father in law his little girl was moving in.

Choosing a dark blue dress shirt that made his eyes look a deep ocean blue and a pair of nice jeans he grabbed his keys and made his way to the commissioners.

When he arrived he was greeted by Maxie who dressed in a long pink dress like top and black leggings looked like a ballerina, especially with the way her hair was styled on top of her head.

"Hey you," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Mac entered the room and smiled. Sure he had wormed up to the young man despite all the ties he once had to the mob. Up until two weeks ago he had made his daughter extremely happy and was shocked to hear that after everything Maxie took him back.

"Good evening sir," Spinelli said noticing the older man's presence.

"Good evening to you too Spinelli."

Mac directed them to the kitchen where dinner was set up. The older man watched as Spinelli pulled his daughter's chair out for her and made her smile in a way he never thought she would after all her loss.

**xx**

After dinner and a casual conversation Maxie suddenly spoke up.

"Dad I'm moving in with Damian."

"That would make sense being married and all."

"No, I mean now this week if possible."

"Maxie are you sure that's a good idea."

She smiled and batted her eyes at him.

"Fine," he said looking at the younger man, "but if you hurt her again."

"I'm a dead man...got it."

**xx**

The rest of the week seemed to fly by and soon it was Friday afternoon when Maxie showed up at the apartment.

"This is the last of it."

"Are you sure you don't have another box, or two, or three of shoes."

"Nope," she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

As her lips touched his skin thoughts off all the moments they would share made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

"So," Maxie said flopping on the couch, "its date night Mian what do you have in mind."

"Hmmmm," he said sitting down next to her giving her a kiss back, "I think Chinese take out, some fine wine, a couple of old DVD's."

"Sounds like fun," Maxie said getting up and making her way into his bedroom...their bedroom to slip out of her work cloths and into something more comfortable.

--

**TBC**


	25. House Warming

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

* * *

Maxie was in his bedroom, their bedroom changing her cloths while he was sitting on the couch ordering their dinner. After hanging up the phone he headed over to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses and was about to light a candle to set the mood when the doorbell rang. Thinking it couldn't be the delivery man just yet Spinelli got nervous and made his way to the door peeking out of the peep hole.

Outside the door were Robin, Patrick, and Baby Anna. They had planned to have dinner with Maxie and Mac however when the commissioner told his niece that Maxie and Damian moved in together they thought they'd surprise the young girl and her fiancé with an impromptu housewarming party.

Opening the door Spinelli stuck his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Hello can I help you."

"Uncle Mac told me Maxie and you got back together."

Spinelli nodded.

"That would be correct."

"And that she's moved in with you," Patrick said.

"That would also be correct."

The couple looked around and could tell they might have interrupted something.

"You had plans," Robin said, "we shouldn't have intruded."

Spinelli looked at his guests and smiled. So what if he wanted to spend a romantic evening with Maxie this was his family and besides he liked Robin and Patrick, and their little girl was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Little Anna began to stir in her stroller and Spinelli looked at the older couple.

"May I."

Robin and Patrick smiled and watched him pick the little girl up.

"Hey there Anna Banana," he said in a soft gentle tone, "want your Uncle Damian to fix you something to eat."

The two year old nodded as he made his way to the refrigerator to rummage around.

"Is applesauce ok."

"Its fine," Robin replied watching the young man begin to feed her little girl. Robin smiled and couldn't believe that this man could have been Anna's father had he went through with donating the sperm like she had asked him to do. On the other end of the spectrum as Spinelli was feeding his soon to be cousin her food he couldn't help but feel a tinge of depression over the fact that he lost his little girl though he knew that one day Maxie would give him his own wee one and he could live the dream live he always wanted.

Footsteps soon were heard as Maxie headed out of the bedroom dressed in the same pale yellow nightgown she had on when they first arrived in that time.

"Mian, I didn't know what movie you wanted to see so I grabbed Casablanca is that..."

Maxie paused noticing that she wasn't alone with her fiancé.

"Ok...um Robin, Patrick, what a pleasant surprise."

"Uncle Mac said you two got back together and were moving in so I wanted to see how the move was going."

"It was good...um this is embarrassing."

Maxie looked at her nightgown and ran back into the bedroom to change into something with a bit more material to it.

The doorbell rang once more and Patrick got it. It was their food being delivered and Patrick insisted on paying the bill.

"That wasn't necessary."

"I insist."

"Well then thank you."

Maxie re-entered the living room now dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a red tank top. Spinelli thought that though she was dressed down she was looking so hot. Patting the spot next to him on the couch she took a seat.

"I swear Robin she's even bigger then she was a few days ago."

Robin smiled acknolegeing Maxie as she was separating two servings of sweet and sour chicken and white rice into four servings.

"I totally forgot, last week when we were in Florida I got something for Anna."

Maxie looked at him.

"You did."

"I did."

He handed the little girl to Maxie and ran into the bedroom coming out a few seconds later with a small stuffed animal of 'Donkey' from the movie Shrek.

"Here you go Anna Banana."

The little girl took the stuffed donkey and gave it a squeeze before Robin took her from Maxie and placed her back into the stroller so that she could take a little nap.

**xx**

For the next hour or so the two couples had their meal and talked while the baby girl was sound asleep.

"So Maxie," Robin asked, "have you gotten dresses yet."

"I have the designs; I need you to stop by the office whenever you get the chance so you can get fitted."

"So who else do you have as bridesmaids, "Patrick asked trying to fit into the conversation?

"Well Sam is my maid of honor of course, and then you, I am on the fence of asking Elizabeth just because she's Jason's wife and all but then I remember her previous relationships with me and Sam and wonder if it's a good idea."

Robin shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to risk it...what about Lulu Spencer she's a friend of Damian's still right."

Maxie glared.

"Point taken...Liz would be the lesser of two evils in that case."

"I was thinking of Milo's new girlfriend...Trixie was it...he's still dating her right."

"You want a complete stranger to be your bridesmaid sweetheart."

Maxie shrugged.

"I guess I never had the time to make any real friends. And I wanted my wedding to be perfect not just a maid of honor and one bridesmaid."

Maxie began to tear as Spinelli placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It will be ok Maxie, why don't you go show Robin your designs to cheer you up."

"O-ok."

Maxie wiped her tears with a small napkin and gave her fiancé a kiss on the cheek before heading back into her room with Robin to show her the sketches in private.

As the girls left Spinelli watched Patrick holding his little girl and was finding it hard to believe that this was a man who in no way wanted to be a father. However before he could say anything the doorbell rang for a third time that evening.

"What did someone send out an E-mail saying that Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones were having a house party or something?"

Looking through the peephole he rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Is this a fashion emergency?"

"If it was do you think Lucky would be with me."

Spinelli looked to see Lucky Spencer standing next to Sam holding a brown paper bag.

"I guess not, Maxie is in OUR bedroom."

"I heard she moved in, that's actually why we came."

Sam left to join Maxie and Robin as Lucky held up the bag.

"Sam insisted we dropped by to help you celebrate your cohabitation."

Lucky pulled out a bottle of champagne and a box of pastries from the local bakery.

"Here Sam thought we'd bring dessert we didn't know you'd have company."

"Trust me Lucky neither did I."

Lucky nodded and looked over to Anna.

"She's getting big man."

Patrick smiled.

"You know since Sam can't have children and we both really want kids we are thinking of adopting."

"That sounds great, I'm happy for you two."

"Maybe we can adopt a baby and you and Maxie can get married and pop out a little one and the three of us could be sitting around planning play dates one day."

Spinelli smiled.

"Imagine if you adopt a little girl and we have a little boy or vise versa and our kids start to date."

"Hey," Patrick said, "I'm still fretting that little Anna will wind up falling for Jake Morgan."

"Jake is harmless now since Jason has been out of the business," Lucky said, "Besides he's a sweet kid."

Patrick just nodded and took Lucky's word as the girls came back into the room.

Robin looked at Patrick then back at the others and smiled.

"I think we should get going, it's past Anna's bedtime."

Maxie and Spinelli nodded and gave their goodbyes and watched the family leave.

**xx**

Once Robin and Patrick left Lucky and Sam remained.

"We brought a little something."

"Mmm yummy," Maxie said picking up an apple turnover and taking a bite out of it. Looking at the champagne she rolled her eyes, "with the wine we already had I don't think I can handle anymore alcohol...hun can you put on some coffee."

Spinelli nodded taking the champagne and placing it in the fridge before putting on a pot of coffee.

"So Maxie any plans on redecorating this place."

"Why would I,"

"I mean it's a glorified bachelor pad but you're soon to be a married couple."

"I bought some new sheets for our bed."

"Good cause no woman wants to make love on Scooby Doo sheets right."

"Hey...for your information my sheets were not Scooby Doo they were blue and green plaid."

Sam rolled her eyes and Maxie told her all about the cream colored Egyptian cotton sheets she got in Orlando for about half of what they were going for at Wyndoms.

**xx**

After what seemed like forever Sam and Lucky left and Maxie leaned over resting her head on Spinelli's shoulder.

"That wasn't expected."

"No it wasn't...some way to spend your first night here huh."

"I know some way...I can make it up to you though."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I'm too tired to sit and actually watch something but what if I slip back into that nightgown of mine and we flip on TCM and just cuddle."

"I can live with that," Spinelli said picking her up of the couch and carrying her into the bedroom as a practice for their wedding night.

**--**

**TBC**

_Ok it was kind of short but I was blocked and wanted to pop out something. I hope you like...please Read and Review..._


	26. Golden Afternoon

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

_

* * *

_

On Saturday morning she woke up to find his bed empty. She wondered if this was how he felt last week in Florida when she snuck out to make a Starbucks run. It was then suddenly that she heard the sound of banging in the distance meaning one of two things. One was that Spinelli was cooking or two that the apartment was being robbed. Pausing for a moment letting a sweet strawberry smell fill her nostrils she immediately figured it hat to be the former because what thief would smell of strawberries right.

Grabbing a sweatshirt that was hanging in the closet she slipped it over her practically bare shoulders and made her way into the kitchen.

"Something smells nice."

More banging sounded as Spinelli turned around.

"You weren't supposed to come in here love."

The way he called her love just then made her melt. Even after being called by all his jackelisms it was that simple four letter term of endearment that gave her butterflies.

"Why not Mian."

She gave him a playful pout as she said this.

"Because I wanted to surprise my dearest fiancé with breakfast in bed on her first night officially living in our place."

Maxie felt bad. This was the second time that he had wanted to surprise her with breakfast and she gave him an apologetic look.

"Foiled again I am so so sorry."

"I guess it's not meant to be, me serving you breakfast in bed."

"I can go back," Maxie said turning on her heel to go but was stopped by his warm hand touching the nape of her neck.

"Nope...too late."

"So are you going to torture me by withholding me sustenance?"

"Nope, we are going to eat breakfast here in the kitchen together."

Maxie nodded and took a seat smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my man to provide me food."

Spinelli shook his head.

"What Mian...what is it now..."

"Since you're here now you can help me finish up."

"I thought you were pampering me."

He gave her a look with those intense eyes of his and it was her kryptonite. She immediately stood up and headed over to the kitchen and inquired as to what she needed to do. He pointed to the coffee pot and she proceeded to make them coffee while finished up the strawberry pancakes he was preparing.

Soon all the work was done and they sat down together to share their meal.

"Yum...you know these pancakes are almost as good as the omelet you made the last time you attempted to surprise me."

"Almost..."

"Ok so they equally rocked. Man you could of rocked it as a chef."

He gave her one of his adorable grins as he made his way to his chair with a confident swagger.

"Seriously, I mean could you picture me hosting my own cooking show, The Jackal Cooking Hour or something."

Maxie giggled shaking her head.

"On second thought, Jackal PI suits you more I think."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"Well you have only tasted my breakfasts...just wait until you try my baking."

"You bake."

"All the time with Granny, I make these Black Forest Brownies that literally melt in your mouth."

"I'm salivating just thinking about it."

She got up and kissed his head smelling the comforting aroma of his shampoo. How he had managed to sneak out of bed, shower, and prepare almost a whole meal was mind boggling.

"You're going to shower now I take it."

Maxie shrugged.

"I don't know, I could just lounge around in my nightgown and this PCU sweatshirt all day."

"As hot as that sounds I thought we could go for a leisurely walk in the park...maybe an old movie downtown if the cinema is still there."

"As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do."

"Well then...It's too nice out to stay in so get ready."

"Is that an order?"

Spinelli hesitated. Though they had been in this time for over a month and had fallen for each other they were still their 2008 counterparts there was a part of the beautiful blonde standing before him that sent fear into his heart.

"Maybe it is," he said trying to play it cool by turning on his snarky attitude.

Maxie gave him a sweet smile before heading into the bedroom and closing the door.

In heading in after her he noticed that she locked it behind her, teasing him he suspected. Taking a deep sigh he headed over toward his bookshelf and pulled out an anthology of Grim Fairytales. As he thumbed through the fantastical yet sometimes disturbing tales he couldn't help but reflect on the fairytale his own life had become.

Soon the sound of the door creaking open brought him out of his trance as she came out of the bedroom in a pair of jeans, a yellow and grey striped tank top and his beanie.

"You know you actually make that ting look so hot."

Maxie gave him a look that said don't I know it as she grabbed her bag and they headed out.

**xx**

They headed downtown and were a bit upset to find that the old dilapidated playhouse was in fact demolished and in its place stood a strip mall. Both of them silently made a note that if something crazy happened and they poofed back to 2008 which at this point in time seemed thankfully unlikely they would try to save the place and restore it to its former glory.

"This sucks," Maxie said, "I was looking forward to Audrey or Bogey or one of our other old friends on the big screen."

"You'd seriously want to see a movie..."

"On a beautiful day like this...you were the one that mentioned it first."

He nodded.

"This would be correct."

It was then they saw two young kids rollerblading by.

"I wonder if they still rent rollerblades in the middle of the park."

Maxie grinned.

"You mean at the place where they rent ice skates in the winter."

He nodded and dragged her along.

Fortunately that place hadn't changed and they rented a pair of skates and attempted to go for a spin around the park.

**xx**

A few hours had passed and Maxie was rubbing the bruises on her knees.

"These better heal before the 12th."

"You might have to wear a pants suit to the office for a few days but by the BIG day you'll be all fixed up."

Maxie smiled at him. Looking into his eyes that in the late afternoon glow were looking a deep blue.

"What Maxie..."

"Huh."

"Your ogling the Jackal again aren't you."

"I am not ogling; I'm simply trying to figure out for the millionth time since we woke up together why."

"Isn't it obvious...we are soul mates, it was a cosmic connection that brought you into my life?"

Maxie nodded as she watched him get up off the bench.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise...one that you can't mess up."

As he walked away she leaned back and looked up at the clouds wondering if Georgie was looking down upon the two of them smiling.

"I'm back," his voice rang.

Looking over at him she saw he held a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Oh my god you planed this all along."

Spinelli smiled and thought back to earlier when Maxie was in the other room getting changed.

_He sighed thinking about how once again Maxie foiled his plans of breakfast in bed. He wanted to be able to surprise her like he did in setting up the Florida trip so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to Kelly's Diner by heart._

"_Hello this is Kelly's" A familiar voice said._

"_Little Dude...um I mean Michael...is your grandfather there."_

"_You know he's retired and barely comes in anymore Spinelli."_

"_Right...well then can you do me a favor?"_

"_Depends...will it get me in trouble."_

"_No, at least I don't think it will...I need a blanket and a picnic to be ready say four ish."_

"_That I can do."_

Maxie laid out the blanket on a grassy patch in the middle of the park and opened the basket to see what was packed for them. Spinelli was also curious as to see what Michael prepared for them. He smiled pulling out a bottle of Orange Soda and a bottle of Maxie's favorite iced tea, a bag of barbeque chips and two turkey sandwiches.

"I see you wanted to make up for breakfast and it worked," Maxie said leaning over to give him a kiss before they had a romantic meal in the gentle May sunlight.

They were almost finished eating when Spinelli's cell rang. In the time he was there he was getting to know the codes his ring tones were in. this tone he knew belonged to Milo.

"Hey Giambetti what's up."

"What's up is we finally got a case Spin."

"A case now...this close to the wedding."

"Relax man it's only like what twenty, twenty one days till the wedding plenty of time."

"So what's the case then?"

"Kind of close to home actually."

"Meaning in Port Charles."

"No, meaning it's similar to your situation..you know how Kate came to you wanting to track down the son she gave up twenty years ago and surprise it was you."

"Yea...right...so this case is woman looking for child she put up for adoption twenty years ago as well."

"Six years actually but yea...and it's out of town."

"How far out of town."

"Baltimore."

"Maryland...they could have hired some big shot DC investigators why Jackal PI."

"We came highly recommended."

Spinelli looked at Maxie.

"Fine, I'll be at the Coffeehouse in the morning."

Handing up he sighed.

"Something's wrong, Milo broke up with that dancer didn't he."

Spinelli shook his head.

"What is it then..."

"W-we have a case."

"That's good right."

"It's in Baltimore."

"As in Maryland."

Spinelli nodded.

"Is Milo nuts he knows we are getting married in like twenty days."

"He assured me we'd be back in plenty of time to share out nuptials."

"Oh you better be."

"A-are you made."

"Furious...but..."

"But what."

"Well this is our last night together so let's go back to our place and you know...make it count."

Spinelli grinned.

"I love the way you think.

**xx**

They had packed up the picnic and made their way back to the apartment. As they opened the door Spinelli took the beanie off Maxie's head and threw it to the couch running his hand through her messy blonde curls he giggled.

"What."

"I now see why you used to hate me wearing that thing, your hair is awful."

"Well I the Blonde One thought it was cute Mr. Jackal," She said pouting and giving him a soft kiss.

He smiled as they made their way to the bedroom. They didn't care that it was only about six o'clock and there was still a bright sky outside. They intended to savor the evening.

Maxie reached over and pulled his yellow polo shirt over his head while he reached out to her and began to unzip her jeans. Before they knew it they were in the troughs of lovemaking and didn't want to stop.

**--**

**TBC**

_I could of made the end more smutty but that's not my strong suit plus I want to keep it a T rating...if you want to see hot Spixie love PM me and I can point you to a few really steamy fics that will be sure to fog up your monitors... Thanks to my girls the OA forum for getting me out of my slump...love ya lots_


	27. Missing You

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

* * *

Maxie reached out to feel the empty spot on the opposite side of the bed. He had only left her just over 24 hours ago to help some twenty something find the child she had and gave up when she was still a child of her own back in Maryland. If there was ever someone that could reunite a family Maxie knew her fiancé Jackal PI could.

Sighing she knew that she needed to show up at the office and get on with her work and wedding plans and so she stood up and made her their bed and headed into the bathroom wondering what her fiancé was up to.

**--**

Meanwhile in Maryland Spinelli was already fully dressed sitting on the edge of one of the two beds sitting in the room he was sharing with Milo looking at the picture he held in his hands. His granny had taken a picture of the two of them cuddled up together on the swing on her front porch and he had just gotten it in the mail that Saturday before though he never opened the envelope until right before he met Milo to leave.

"What are you doing man," Milo asked coming out of the bathroom running a comb through his still wet hair as he took a seat on the plush hotel chair to put on his shoes.

"Just thinking about her."

"Maxie, you should call her."

Spinelli shook his head.

"I'm sure my fashionista fiancé has long since left our humble abode and has made her way to her office."

"Her office has a phone and she does have a cell."

Spinelli thought about it. This was true, and he did want to hear her voice if only just to wish her a good morning before he headed out to meet his client a 22 year old who had a child when she was she was a teenager and now wanted to meet her if only to tell him that she was his mother.

He nodded thinking he would give her a call.

**--**

Stepping out of the bathroom, hair freshly curled and dressed in a pale blue pleated skirt and white dress shirt Maxie was ready to embrace the day. Stopping by his dresser she picked up a bottle of his cologne and squirted it on the pink handkerchief in her hand and placed it in the pocket of the matching light blue jacket she was holding. Just because he was gone it didn't mean she couldn't have a piece of him with her.

Grabbing a granola bar and a banana from the counter she headed out flipping open her phone. Upon seeing one missed call from him made five minutes ago she sighed wondering if she should call him back. Doing so she too got his voice mail and told his machine_ 'tag Mian your it'_

**--**

Entering the office about ten minutes later Sam was sitting on one of the chairs drumming her blood red nails on the side of her coffee cup.

"Your late Maxie, don't let this be a habit now that your living with him."

"I'm not..."

Sam's once taunting look turned quickly into a frown.

"Trouble in paradise yet again."

Maxie shook her head placing her handbag on the corner of the desk.

"No nothing like that, no, we were having this romantic picnic in the park on Saturday and then

Milo called and..."

"He's on a case."

"Yea and we're now in the middle of a game of telephone tag."

"Why not e-mail him, he is the Jackal right."

"He may be the Jackal bur I doubt he'd be answering personal e-mails while he's on the case."

Sam nodded.

"So, let's get your mind on something a bit happier."

"Like..."

"Like your dresses are over across the hall at Kate's office as we speak."

Maxie jumped up and down happy at the pleasant distraction of her own personally designed wedding and bridesmaid dresses being brought to life.

"Oh my god Sam when can I go see them."

"I believe Kate is there now."

**--**

Spinelli picked up his cell phone to check his messages. He had just come from a meeting with Clarissa the young mother who had hired him and now he was sitting in the passenger seat of Milo's car en route to the hall of records. Suddenly he let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Maxie and I are in a game of telephone tag and apparently I'm now it."

"So then call her back."

"I can't, she's at work still and I'd just get her voice mail."

Milo nodded as they continued their drive.

**--**

Maxie stepped out of the restroom in Kate's office now clad in the wedding down that she designed. It was very slinky yet very classy at the same time. The designer of the dress hugged her every curve perfectly and she smiled at her reflection and the fact that she got her measurements perfect and the only alteration that was needed was for the hem to be raised about two inches in the bottom.

Picking up the pearl headband she designed to wear instead of a veil she smiled.

"I forgot about this, it will so go with my shoes. By the way Kate have those come back yet."

"Not yet Maxie sorry."

"Hmm, maybe I should wait then to hem this until I'm wearing the right shoes."

She pointed to her pale blue ballet flats and smiled.

"Ok so where are the other dresses."

Kate pointed to a garment bag that held three identical lilac gowns and a smaller frilly pink one for Anna.

"Why are there three dresses?"

"I thought that maybe you'd have another bridesmaid besides Sam and Robin by now."

"Well I don't ok; I apparently was such a wicked person in a past life that Sam here is my only friend. Robin is my bridesmaid cause she's family...sometimes I wonder what I did to get so lucky as to meet a man like your son much less fall in love with him."

Tears were streaming down her face by now.

"Maxie you should change," Sam said, "your mascara is running and I don't think you'd want it to drop over your dream dress."

"No I don't Sam."

"Here I'll help you and I'll try this on while I'm at it."

Sam picked up the dress with her name on the tag and headed into the restroom with her friend and partner.

**--**

It was now Tuesday afternoon and Spinelli was sitting on his laptop at a Starbucks in Baltimore sipping an Orange Spiced tea and picking on a chocolate chip muffin. He had been playing telephone tag with Maxie and right now she was it. Checking at his e-mail he smiled as he saw a message from her labeled DRESSES clicking to open it he smiled.

_Hey You-_

_So your mother got my dresses in and I must say my dress is HOT. However since its bad luck for you to see me in it I won't send a picture of me in it however here it is on the hanger. Anyway here is s picture of Sam in my bridesmaid design. Speaking of bridesmaids do you think that if I asked Lulu she would agree to be a third bridesmaid? I mean I know we don't get along even now and you sleeping with her caused out split but I know she is..or at least was your friend._

_Anyway does this e-mail mean your it or do I still owe you a call?_

_Whatever...hope to see or at least hear from you soon._

_--Maxie_

He looked at the pictures trying to imagine the dress on his beautiful bride and admiring Maxie's handiwork on Sam. Then he got to the Lulu part and rolled his eyes hoping that Maxie wouldn't or that if she did that Lulu said no because those two blonde ones in the same room was a recipe for disaster.

**--**

**TBC**

_I wanted to get an update up before I went to bed so I'm splitting my original chapter into two chapters..._


	28. War and Peace

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

* * *

As Spinelli was sitting in Starbucks reading Maxie's note the feisty blonde was already taking a plan of action. She was a bit dizzy when she woke up that morning but chalked it up to her nerves as she didn't know how the conversation would go.

Lulu was already sitting at the Metro Court bar wondering what more Maxie could say to her. She immediately thought that the other blonde would want to continue to fight about what had happened with Spinelli and she wasn't up for world war three to erupt. Looking over at the elevator she spotted Maxie coming off of it with a spring in her step.

"Ok," Lulu said as Maxie got closer, "if you're here to continue to wine about me and your fiancé's thing that really wouldn't it be the pot calling the kettle black. I mean you did sleep with Logan and I mean at least Spinelli and I weren't having some sick little sex bet."

"I wasn't going to bring your little fling with my fiancé up actually. I mean it was right a fling what with you recently split from Johnny and me at fashion week. I mean I know Spinelli can't hold his alcohol and you guys did say you were drunk."

"Totally trashed. Though I wasn't intentionally trying to take advantage of him."

Maxie sighed thinking of something to say to Lulu that would make her seem like the good girl.

"Spin has always had a crush on you and old habits just die hard."

"So is this you forgiving me for my one night stand with your man."

"I wouldn't say forgiving exactly but it's me womening up and offering a sort of olive branch for Spinelli's sake."

"And what kind of branch would this be."

"I need another bridesmaid and well..."

"Oh my god you actually want me in your wedding to Spinelli."

"Well despite everything you are still his friend and well my only friend is Sam and she's my maid of honor."

"It's pathetic..."

"Excuse me."

"No not your request just the sad realization that we have no friends."

"I guess everyone thinks we are..."

"Total bitches."

"Hey you said it Lulu not me."

"Then it's a deal...but if your dresses are some hideous chartreuse monstrosities to make you look good..."

"Lulu I'm in fashion...chartreuse really."

Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Can I at least see the dress before I give my response?"

"They are in Kate's office if you have the time."

"For my new frienemy sure."

Maxie smiled thinking that asking Lulu was less painful then before and maybe she would find an unlikely friend.

**--**

Spinelli was getting deeper into finding out where Clarissa's son was living now. He was relieved that at least as of now his leads were keeping him in Baltimore and not sending him on a wild goose chase. The less traveling he and Milo needed to do the better chance he'd be in Port Charles with enough time to get his tux and make an honest woman out of Maxie Jones.

He had meant to reply to her e-mail though for the first time in his life didn't know what to say. Seeing as how it was now late Wednesday afternoon and the ball was in his court he decided to give Maxie a call.

**--**

Maxie was sitting around the apartment after her day at work and insisted on re-arranging the living room furniture for some reason when the phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"God I've missed your voice."

"Mian...yea we finally caught up to each other. So how's the case."

"It's coming along at a steady pace. But let me ask you something."

"Shoot."

"You didn't really ask Lulu to be your bridesmaid did you."

"Why, I thought you'd be happy me making a piece offering."

"A piece offering, is that what you call it? She was carrying my baby Maxie and I didn't know until it was too late."

"In all fairness your memories of March 31st 2008-April 1st 2010 were non existent so it's not like YOU did it."

"So that is why you are doing it."

"She's still your friend Spinelli, regardless of what happened."

"Oh my god your siding with Lulu."

"I'm not siding with her. Let's face it Spinelli I have no friends."

"You could have asked Elizabeth...I mean the hatred between the two of you is far less then yours and Lulu's."

"I thought you'd be happy that I'm making an effort."

"I just don't want world war three to ruin your perfect day that's all."

"Trust me it won't happen."

"So she sad no."

"No she said she'd have to approve the bridesmaid dress first."

"And."

"She said she loved the color and I told her that you were the one ho helped me chose it."

"You didn't."

"I did. And she commented about your impeccable taste and said that she'd be honored to call a truce and become my frienemy and bridesmaid."

"Don't have me have to tell you I told you so come our honeymoon night."

"Mian I doubt that we'll be doing much talking then if you know what I mean."

Spinelli could only imagine what things they would be doing in that hotel room once they were man and wife and a smile crossed his lips.

"So besides Lulu what's been going on?"

"I did a bit of Feng Shui in the living room to make it feel like my own."

"Just as long as you don't replace my furniture with anything pink and frilly I'll be fine."

"Nope it's still all your stuff. I've also been feeling kind of dizzy."

"Do you need me to have Milo take over and me to come home?"

"As much as I want to say yes...no. I have an appointment with Dr.Lee tomorrow and I'm sure it's nothing. I'm probably overworked by the wedding."

"Speaking of. If that dress of yours looks as amazing on you as it does on the hanger."

"Oh believe me it does."

Spinelli saw Milo looking at him.

"I wish I could stay but Milo is telling me I need to get back to work."

"Good luck. I love you."

"I love you more."

**--**

Hanging up Maxie slumped back onto the leather sofa sighing. God she missed her fiancé and wanted to have him hold her in his arms again so badly. Finishing up her mission in the living room she grabbed a bottle of Orange Soda from the fridge and made herself a bowl of popcorn as she settled down and watched some old musical on TCM before nodding off to sleep filled with dreams of her beloved as the lead in said musical melting her heart with his soothing voice.

**--**

Getting up bright and early the next morning Maxie headed to the bathroom to ready herself for work followed by her doctor's appointment.

As the day progressed once again she was feeling a bit woozy and didn't know what was going on, making a mental note to tell Dr. Lee this she got in her car and headed from the Metro Court to the hospital.

Entering the Doctor's office she went through all the normal procedures of a regular check up when the doctor looked at her smiling. There was something up and Maxie wanted to know what it was.

**--**

**TBC**

_OK so this is where last chapter was supposed to end. I hope you like it so far and can see where I'm going. Ok now a shout out. You already know the amazing fics I recommended in previous chapters well add to that list Believe It Or Not by gh08shsustyle & Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain by MaxieSpinelliFan_


	29. Oh Baby

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

_**NOTE:** as far as some of the scenes between Maxie/Dr.Lee play out in this chapter go I am not a medical expert and am taking creative liberties...that being said please do enjoy..._

* * *

Dr. Lee was giving Maxie a look which was getting her worried. She looked around to see if maybe Dr. Julian was behind her and something was wrong with her borrowed heart. It would only be natural, her time to die just when life was finally worth living.

Pulling her legs up onto the exam table and sitting cross legged she looked into the doctor's eyes.

"Maxie, I don't know how to tell you this..."

"I'm dieing right."

Dr. Lee let out a small laugh.

"If you were dieing do you think I'd be smiling."

Maxie shrugged.

"I guess not."

"Maxie you're pregnant."

"Excuse me...what did you just say."

"You're pregnant."

"No...I-I can't be pregnant...It's not part of the plan...not now anyway, I have my career, my future...my..."

"These things aren't always predictable, but if you're worried about your heart as of now everything is fine."

"My heart...my heart is the least of my worries."

Maxie eyed her slender figure clad in the thin hospital gown.

"My dream wedding, my perfect dress..."

Kelly smiled.

"If you're worried that this is going to ruin your figure I can't promise you anything...when is your wedding again."

"June 12th."

"Just over two weeks and your only a few weeks along so it's in your favor."

Maxie smiled thinking she was going to pick out a back up dress just in case.

"So I'm sure you have like this long list of things to go over with me right."

Kelly nodded and began to go through all the details with Maxie on what she needed to do to keep her and the baby safe.

--

Meanwhile Spinelli had just gotten the lead that he and Milo were looking for and picked up his cell phone to dial her number.

"Hey, I know it is your turn to call me but I have amazing news. I Jackal PI have gotten a lead and hopefully if all goes according to plan will be back in your loving arms sooner rather then later."

He hung up the phone and flipped on the radio to hear some sappy love song and he began to think of Maxie, wondering what she was doing at that very moment.

--

Instead of heading back to the house Maxie found her self in the graveyard kneeling in front of Georgie's grave.

"Georgie, I think I've screwed up yet again. I'm pregnant. I mean yes I'm insanely in love with Spinelli but we're not ready to have a child. Not yet anyway. And Lulu, she's in the wedding party and just miscarried a child that could have been Spinelli's what will she say when she hears the news; she'll think I'm manipulating him that's what. And Spinelli how am I going to tell him, I mean he's gone for god knows how long and this isn't something to tell someone over the phone or by e-mail. And then dad...he'll kill Spinelli I just know it. And my body getting all...well huge that's not going to fly in the fashion world."

Maxie took a breath and ran her hands through her hair.

"But it's going to be fine. Spinelli is going to be an amazing father. And I'm sure I can pick up some kind of maternal instinct in time."

--

Heading home after her talk with Georgie Maxie flopped on the bed.

"Spinelli I'm pregnant." She said out loud.

"Mian your going to be a father...you know how much fun you have with little Anna, well how about a wee one of your own..."

Rolling over she screamed into her pillow. How was she going to do this? This wasn't something she could do by phone or e-mail and god knew when he'd be back. Sure his last call said he'd be back sooner rather then later but how soon would that be.

Closing her eyes she dreamed of the two of them with a perfect little family which made her smile.

--

The next morning she didn't want to go to the office but knew she had to. Entering the office she saw Lulu sitting on the edge of her desk smiling.

"Hi friend," Lulu said, "so what is on the agenda today?"

Maxie smiled.

"I have to work and you have to leave."

"I thought we were friends now."

"We are Lulu but unlike you I have a job."

"I have a job...I waitress...part time."

Maxie looked at Lulu.

"Well then hire me."

"Hire you...um...do you even know anything about fashion."

"Do you not remember when I worked as Kate's second assistant?"

Maxie just smiled. That must have happened within those two years and it must have been a sight to see as Lulu had no discipline whatsoever. At the same time she realized Sam could use an extra pair of hands once she got further along.

"I can talk to Sam and see what we can do."

Lulu clapped.

"Thank you..."

She gave Maxie a hug as she left the office causing Maxie to slump down on her chair.

"This is going to be a long nine months I can tell."

--

Spinelli was sitting in a small apartment now looking across at a young boy and the two parents who had adopted him.

"So you mean to tell me Brian's mom wants him back."

"n-no...she wants what's best for him, for him to be with you. However she wants to see him, to know that all is well and she made the right choice."

The older man nodded.

"Well I don't know how much can be arranged without a lawyer but we could have her over for Sunday Dinner."

"I'll talk to her and get back to you."

--

Friday night Maxie entered Mac's house. Since Spinelli was still gone Mac thought it would be fun to have a family dinner.

Maxie entered the house to see Mac holding Anna.

"Where are Robin and Patrick?"

"They got called in."

"Oh well at least I get to spend time with this little angel."

Maxie smiled at the little girl and wondered if her son or daughter would be just as half as adorable as Anna all would be right with her world.

She contemplated breaking the news to her father then and there but thought that it wouldn't be right to tell the rest of her friends and family before she told Spinelli so she sat in silence most of the night.

"Honey what's wrong," Mac asked later on in the evening after he put down Anna for the night.

She figured that she might as well get it over with.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure."

"Um yea I went to my routine check up with Dr. Lee yesterday and she told me that I was a week or so along."

"And its Damian's right."

"Who else's would it be?"

Mac shook his head.

"Anyway does the father to be know yet?"

"He's still on his case; I want to tell him thins face to face."

"So who else knows?"

"Just you and Dr. Lee though I wouldn't put it past the hospital's gossip to tell Robin or Patrick."

Mac nodded.

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks daddy."

Maxie hugged her father and headed back to her apartment.

--

Spinelli was flopped down on his hotel room bed watching the rays of Saturday Morning's light shine in. it was surreal to think that only a week ago he was sneaking out of his room to prepare his lovely fiancé breakfast in bed and was now stuck in some Maryland Hotel room with Milo on a case. He was however thrilled to think the case was almost over. Tomorrow he was going to be breaking bread as mother and son reunited if only for a night and then he would be home with Maxie.

--

Maxie woke up watching the sun make her diamond sparkle. She decided to head off to Wyndoms to look for a back up dress and lurk in the baby section.

Entering the department store she was thankful that the summer lines were still out and found a cute little white sundress a size bigger then normal leaving room so that if she grew a few inches in her stomach she would still have something nice to wear. Heading into the baby section she began to count in her head.

"Ok, this is May so my child will be born in the winter so much for cute little outfits like this."

Maxie held up a cute little pink sundress and smiled. She hoped that she had a little girl though she wondered if Spinelli would want a mini Jackal instead of a mini-blonde one.

Making her way into the maternity section she rolled her eyes thinking she wouldn't be caught dead in those cloths. It was in that moment she thought of then next move her label would be making...Maternity Couture.

--

Sunday came and Spinelli decided to give Milo a break as he entered the home with Clarissa. The young woman looked at the beautiful little boy and smiled making Spinelli feel all warm inside. Not only had Jackal PI helped solve another case he had the joy in seeing a family reunite. In that moment he felt sorry that he never knew his real family until later in life and hoped that one day he could have his prefect family with Maxie. Little did he know that his perfect little family was coming sooner then he thought?

--

Monday arrived and Maxie awoke to find a voice message from Spinelli letting her know that the case was closed and he and Milo would be hitting the road later that day.

Entering the office with a spring in her step Sam gave her a look.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Damian is coming home."

"When."

"Well he and Milo leave today so tomorrow maybe."

"That's amazing."

"I know...and I have some other news."

"Good or bad."

Maxie shrugged her shoulders.

"It all depends on your outlook."

Sam nodded worried of what might come out of the blonde's mouth next.

"So I've been thinking of another outlet for us and I was also thinking maybe we could hire another employee."

"Ok so what's the new adventure?"

"Maternity Couture."

"Ok, I could deal with that...and the prospect of a new hire."

"Lulu Spencer."

"Isn't that a bit insensitive considering...?"

"Her miscarriage...well now that I think about it yea. But it wasn't intentional I mean I talked to Lulu before I go the idea for the new line. I mean I am not going to be caught dead in those rags they sell at Wyndoms while I'm carrying my child that would be insulting."

"Wait a minute did I just hear what I think I just heard."

"What did you think you heard?"

"You and Spin, having a baby."

"Then yes it was exactly what you heard."

Sam squealed and got out of her chair embracing her best friend.

"Congratulations, so how far along are you."

"About a week, and don't tell anyone."

"Why not."

"Cause all I need is the whole town to know before Spin does."

"You haven't told him."

"I need to do it face to face."

Sam nodded.

"So enough about me."

"That's a first."

"Shut up...so what do you think about my plans."

"The line yes, Lulu I guess she can be hired but with a probationary period."

"Deal."

Maxie in that moment felt like nothing could possibly go wrong.

--

"Crap," Spinelli said turning the key to his car, "it's dead."

Milo looked over and noticed that the car had a full tank and realized it must have been a technical problem. Since neither of them had mechanical expertise they had the car towed to a shop and were told that it would take at least twenty-four hours to fix.

"Crap," Spinelli said again.

"Gee is crap like your new favorite word."

"Sorry it's just that I miss Maxie."

"I know what you mean, I miss Trixie."

"It's different and you know it Milo. Trixie and you are still new at this, Maxie and I on the other hand we are serious."

"You'd have to be to be not only marrying the girl but already living together."

Spinelli gave his friend and partner a snarky grin.

"It's strange I mean I love solving a good mystery, reuniting families, but being gone from her it feels like a part of me is missing."

Milo handed him over his cell phone seeing as how Spinelli's was dead.

"Call her man."

Spinelli nodded.

--

Maxie was in the restroom and her cell was on her desk as Sam picked it up.

"Maxie's line."

"Hey Sam."

"Hey, so I hear you're on your way home."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Car trouble, it's going to be a few days."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Tell me about it, I Miss Maxie, speaking of is she there."

"Would I be picking up her cell if she were?"

"Guess not."

"And speaking of cells why did the caller ID say Milo Giambetti."

"I'm using Milo's phone, mine is dead and Milo's is on his last bar."

"Ok so then do you have a message before the phone cuts out?"

"Tell her I love her and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Got it."

Soon the phone went dead as Maxie came into the room.

"Who was it Sam."

"It was your fiancé."

"Ooh let me call him back."

"His phone is dead; Milo's just died while we were talking."

"Oh well what did he say."

Sam explained Spinelli's message which immediately turned Maxie's happy day into a sad one all too soon.

--

Tuesday was a slow day for all. Maxie was busily distracting herself by giving Lulu a crash course of the company while Spinelli and Milo were sitting in the auto shop getting the car fixed.

Soon it was late Tuesday evening, or to be more precise early Wednesday morning as Maxie was lying in bed. Suddenly she heard a noises coming from the other room. She knew that this wasn't a drill; this wasn't Spinelli attempting breakfast in bed.

--

**TBC**

_I know cliffhanger but you know how I love those..._


	30. Timing

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

* * *

At this same moment Spinelli entered the dark house. He had vaguely remembered Maxie saying she was moving furniture as he walked right into a table that wasn't in that spot before he left. Making a turn he walked into the side of the couch now more then ever wanting to reach a light switch.

Maxie grabbed an umbrella from the closet and slipped a bathrobe and slippers over her pale pink nightgown as she headed into the living room to defend herself and her baby.

"Be warned," she said in a voice he though sounded vaguely like his Jackal speak making him smile, "I may look like an innocent little girl but I'm not."

Spinelli smiled from his spot in the corner as he flipped on the light.

"Don't I know it?"

Maxie spotted her fiancé leaning against the wall with a smile plastered on his face. His black dress shirt was a bit wrinkled and his hair was an unruly mess. He also has some faint stubble on his chin that totally upped the level of his sex appeal.

"Mian oh my god you scared me."

She headed over to him and embraced him.

"Well if you kept my furniture the way it was I could of snuck into bed beside you and surprised you when you woke up."

"First off it's our furniture now and second of all you could have called first."

Spinelli pouted.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Well you did anyway."

Spinelli smirked throwing his bag on the couch.

"Well since your up."

He leaned over and began to kiss her neck causing Maxie to get Goosebumps. She loved the man that her friend had become. His newfound confidence would be the death of her. As his lips moved up the side of her face she knew he wanted more and she was right as his hands reached the back of her nightgown.

"Spin what are you doing."

"It's been so long. I want to make love to you."

Maxie took a small step back.

"I-I can't."

"Your too tired right, we can do it tomorrow then. We can rest now then I'll make you breakfast in bed and then we can cuddle all day..."

"No."

"You have to work right...I'll call Sam I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Sam would totally say yes but the reason that I can't is not of a professional nature."

Spinelli took a seat now on the couch thinking this was something serious. Maxie joined him by his side.

"Something is wrong, is my fiancé the wounded blonde one once more."

Maxie began to tear up as she shook her head.

"No, no wounds..."

She took a deep breath.

"You know how you love Robin and Patrick's little girl."

"Anna Banana yea...oh my god is she hurt."

"Again no, no one it hurt...what I'm trying to say is that well..."

She took another deep breath as Spinelli's emerald eyes locked with her blue gray ones.

"Speak to me if not as your fiancé then as your friend who cares allot for you and..."

"And you're going to be a father ok."

Spinelli looked at Maxie in shock. That wasn't the words he was expecting to hear and the shock of it all brought him into Jackal mode.

"Did the blonde one say what the Jackal thinks she's said? That our two souls have come together to make a wee one."

Maxie surprisingly understood everything he said and nodded.

"How long have you known."

"Almost a week but."

"Wait a minute, you've known about our Microscopic One for a week and you neglected to tell me."

"I wanted to do it face to face."

Although he understood that he was still kind of mad.

"Go back to the room; I'm going to crash on the couch tonight."

Maxie nodded and headed into the bedroom shocked that Spinelli was giving her orders and yet at the same time regretting her choices.

**--**

A few hours later her alarm woke her up. She wondered if she should head off to the office like normal or go and talk to Spinelli. Getting out of bed she decided to head into the shower and fix herself up. After all whatever she chose she might as well look fabulous doing it as she wouldn't remain a size 0 for long.

Heading into the kitchen she saw him dressed in his jeans and a white undershirt looking at something attentively on his laptop.

"Follow Up case work."

He looked up and saw her standing there looking perfect and smiled.

"Actually I was making a purchase."

Maxie took a closer look at the site that Spinelli was on and notice it was some online baby boutique.

"I'm torn between the ducks or the frogs."

"I'm partial to the bunny myself," Maxie said pointing to the image of the stuffed animal on the screen.

"The bunny is too I don't know, girly."

"So."

"I don't want my son to have to suffer living in a Pink room or cuddling up with white fuzzy bunnies."

"What makes you think we'll be having a boy?"

"Well what makes you think it will be a girl."

Maxie shrugged resting her chin on top of hic greasy mess of hair.

"How about the brown bear, I know bears are over done but then we can get a blue or pink bow for it when the time comes and..."

"I love it."

She kissed his cheek as she headed to the office.

**--**

Sam smiled at Maxie.

"He's back."

Maxie nodded as Lulu entered with coffee.

"I know I'm not coffee girl but I thought I'd pull some wait around here seeing as I'm just a glorified intern."

She handed Sam her latte before handing Maxie a cup.

"I know it's not your usual but Green Tea is way better for you right now then your usual I mean I can't stand to see Spinelli loose yet another child."

Maxie nodded and smiled as she realized that the whole town must now know about her impending motherhood.

"That's very considerate of you."

Lulu smiled glad Maxie was approving her presence as she made her way to her corner of the office to do whatever she was instructed to do.

**--**

Entering the apartment when the day was done she noticed there was a faint glimmer of light coming from the kitchen area as she entered.

"Hello." She said wondering what was up when the bedroom door opened and Spinelli came out all dressed up in a suit with his hair all combed and nice and his face all clean shaven.

"So I know this isn't out normal date night but I thought that with everything this was a cause for celebration."

"You want to go out...now..."

He shook his head and pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table which was set up with two place settings and had a bottle of sparkling cider sitting in the middle.

"I had a lot of time on my hands today and I thought I'd make the evening special."

He come into the kitchen and placed two plates on the table.

"I thought I'd cook you a nice dinner, perhaps pamper you a bit."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself the same thing Maxie."

"You still find it hard to think that a girl would ever fall for someone as charming as you don't you."

"Truthfully I do."

Maxie gave him a sweet smile as they shared their meal before they headed back to the bedroom to cuddle and watch TCM.

**--**

Maxie woke on Friday to a note telling her that he needed to check in with Milo and Johnny but to be prepared to meet him at the Star that evening. She wondered if he was planning another surprise as the note also stated that she was to wear the red dress that he liked on her oh so much.

**--**

Hours later Maxie entered the club and Johnny was at the entrance to greet her with open arms.

"Damian told me the news," he said giving her a hug, "congratulations."

He gently placed his hand on her stomach though it wasn't as if he'd feel anything.

"Thank you John. You know between you and me I think you're the dark horse to be this little bugs godfather."

"Really now, who else is in the running."

"Patrick, Milo, Lucky..."

Johnny nodded as Maxie looked around the casino. There was a steady flow of clientele so she knew this wasn't a private party. It was then that he came out of the back room dressed in a manner that if Maxie might of said so more amazing then the night before. He was all dolled up in a tux as he placed his hand in one of her hands and a handful of chips in the other.

"Go crazy," he said smiling.

She giggled a bit. Her fiancé was the house so weather she won or lost he would still be making out like a bandit in all of this as she headed to the tables to gamble.

After playing some games of chance, winning some, loosing others, it seemed as if the crowd began to thin out. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"This was a set up."

"Nope just good timing," Spinelli said as he dimmed the casino's lights and motioned for Johnny to make his way towards the piano.

The faint beginnings of Moon River began to play causing Maxie to smile.

"Aww Mian you taught Johnny to play my song."

Spinelli couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her comment as he put her hand out to dance with her.

Taking his hand and dancing around the empty casino was the perfect Hollywood ending to her day yet at the same time it was kind of bitter sweet. Sure she was glad to be starting a family with a man she loved but at the same time she knew that this would be one of their last romantic evenings together for the next few years and that thought made her want to savor these precious moments for as long as she could.

**--**

**TBC**

_Hello, anyone still there in reader land... I hope you liked this chapter and weren't too annoyed by the blink and you miss it JoMax moment. Please continue to read and review as the more good things I hear the more eager I am to update for you guys._


	31. Perfect Day

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

* * *

Rolling over and feeling his arms wrapped around her body Maxie felt that this was heaven. Who knew her prince charming would turn out to be the last guy she would have suspected. As he opened up his emerald eyes a smile crossed his lips.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

"Hey."

He gave her a kiss and sat his body up.

"So I know it' s the weekend and all but with your dream wedding just a week away I'm sure you and Sam have lists of things that need doing."

Maxie shook her messy blonde curls.

"Nope, I'm all yours weather you like it or not."

She softly kissed his neck and took in the sent of his sweet cologne that still lingered from the night before.

"Well then I'm sure you don't want to stay in bed all day right."

"It depends, would you be here with me Mian."

The young man nodded.

"If that's what you want, on the other hand I the Jackal."

Maxie picked up her pillow and playfully hit him as he was mockingly talking in the way he used to in what seemed to her to be another time and place all together.

"Stop it with the Jackal thing. It was cute but you've evolved."

He gave her a smile that brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Anyway, I Damian Spinelli your loving fiancé thought that maybe, if you were up for it we could shower, change, go out for a bite and I don't know, go shopping."

"You want to go shopping."

"What can I say you've rubbed off on me?"

Maxie smirked as he threw the pillow back at her.

"Hey,"

"We're even now."

He ran his hands through his hair and smiled.

"So is that a plan then."

Maxie nodded giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before sashaying over to the closet.

"So where were you planning on taking me."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Cause if it's Kelly's I can put on jeans and a nice top but for the Metro Court I need to be classier."

"Your choice."

Maxie drummed her chipped pink nails against the white walls of the room as she reached into the closet and picked out a pale blue sundress and headed into the bathroom.

"No, yours," she winked before taking her shower.

Spinelli sighed flopping down on the bed.

"God she's beautiful," he thought to himself as he pulled out a pair of designer jeans and a hunter green and white striped polo and waited his turn in the bathroom.

**-**

Maxie emerged a few minutes later, hair wet all dressed up in the blue dress.

"You better of saved me some hot water."

"Hey you could have joined me."

"I didn't think it was an option,"

Maxie kissed his cheek as he passed her.

"It's always an option."

**-**

Looking up at him as he exited the bathroom Maxie smiled.

"I really like that shirt; it brings out your eyes."

He smiled and reached over to his nightstand to put on his watch and to place his wallet in his pocket.

"Ok so I decided the Metro Court...only the best for my girls."

"You said girls, plural."

He grinned.

"Ok so I know it's too soon," he said placing his hand on her stomach, "but I have a feeling it's going to be a girl."

He gave her a sweet smile as they headed for the car and made their way to the Metro Court's restaurant.

**--**

As she was eating her strawberry covered French toast she looked across the table at him.

"So any hints to where the Honeymoon is yet."

"I might have made a reservation but I'm not going to tell you."

Maxie pouted.

"Why not, I figured that while we were at Wyndoms I could pick up a few things."

"You can spoil yourself with new luggage because I'm not telling you where we are going."

"You know you suck at surprises."

"If I remember that Saturday in the part with the picnic was a surprise."

"Well that was the only time."

"And Florida let's not forget there."

As he said that his eyes shifted to her stomach as to remind her that it was while in Florida that their child was conceived.

"Fine you are a good surprise."

"Thank you."

**-**

They finished their meal and headed back toward the car, however first running into someone in the parking lot.

Kate smiled at her son and former protégé.

"So what are you two lovebirds up to on your last Saturday of freedom?"

"Heading to Wyndoms, u-um mom can I speak to you."

Kate nodded and took a step to the side with her son. In the time that Spinelli spent in this time he couldn't think of a time where he wasn't Kate's son.

"You're not having cold feet now Damian," Kate said looking over to Maxie, "look at her she's beautiful, and smart, and fashion savvy..."

"And the mother of my child."

Kate gave him a deer in headlights look.

"I guess your one of the few people that hasn't heard," he said shoving his hands into his pockets nervously, "Your going to be a grandmother."

Kate was still in shock, her, Kate Howard, a grandmother.

"When did this happen."

"Florida."

Kate smiled.

"I see..."

She waved Maxie back over and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations, so was this why Sam said you wanted to set up a meeting."

"Well that and I have a new business venture that kind of goes with it."

Both Spinelli and Kate looked at her and so she just went on.

"I was thinking about designing a line of Maternity Couture."

Kate smiled with approval.

"That sounds lovely, care to meet me on Monday to discuss this further."

Maxie nodded.

"Monday."

Kate waved goodbye as she entered the hotel and the couple entered Spinelli's car and headed to the department store.

**--**

As they entered the store Spinelli looked at her.

"So want to head to home decor and do some last minute registering...or to the baby section and just poke around and hold hands."

"I think we've registered for enough wine glasses and cappuccino machines."

"Baby section it is then."

Entering the pink and blue filled area that they had been to before they couldn't help but think that soon they would be shopping for their baby. Spinelli had already purchased a 'Classic Pooh' stuffed animal after much going back and forth and was eagerly waiting when he would find out the sex of his child.

"Well we can't do much now," Maxie said pouting.

Spinelli picked up a white fleece blanket that had the same 'Classic Pooh' as the doll.

"You should buy it for the little peanut."

"Peanut."

"Would you rather I call it wee one, or mini Jackal."

"Peanut is good," Maxie said trying to hold back giggles.

"I mean the blanket and the bear will be our child's first gift's from Mommy and Daddy."

"I like that."

Maxie gave him a hug as she clutched the baby blanket in her hand. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I've got to check something out, be right back."

"I'll be in the luggage section browsing."

He nodded as he made a b-line for the jewelry section.

**--**

When he made his way to the jewelry section he felt like a fish out of water. Sure from what was said Kate took him to Tiffanies to pick out Maxie's ring but he assumed that his fashionista of a mother was the one that picked the final purchase out, not him.

"Can I help you," an older woman asked smiling at him.

"U-um yes..you see I..Um...I want to get something for my fiancé as a wedding present."

"Aww when is the big day."

"Next weekend, but I want something to give her now."

"Are you sure, we can engrave it for you."

"No I'm good."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well something in the shape of a heart...I was actually thinking her birthday was October so maybe a birthstone or..."

The lady smiled.

"I have just the thing."

Heading in the direction of the back office she same back moments later with a velvet lined necklace box.

"What about this."

She opened the box to show him a silver chain with a silver heart encrusted with Opal stones. Picking up the chain he smiled and handed the women his credit card. He didn't care how much the necklace was Maxie was worth every penny.

**--**

Pacing the luggage section Maxie was eyeing all the designer pieces of luggage. She knew that if Spinelli wouldn't let her buy 300 dollar sheets he would certainly frown upon 500 dollar pieces of luggage.

"So found a designer bag you like yet," his voice sounded from behind her.

"I think I'll stick to last season's luggage for our honeymoon."

"Wow I'm shocked."

"Mian I mean seriously how much luggage I need."

"True, anyway I got you something."

"You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

He pulled the necklace out of the box and reached around her neck to put it on.

"I wanted you to know that you have my heart Maxie, forever and always."

Maxie's hand cupped the silver and opal heart and smiled.

"It's beautiful."

Tilting her head up she kissed him.

"So now what, its mid afternoon on a Saturday."

"I would say we could try rollerblading again but I don't want to harm the peanut."

"We could go to a movie, you know I don't know when cravings are supposed to kick in but I could go for popcorn with lots and lots of butter."

"But the theater was closed."

"That was the small playhouse not the Cineplex."

"Gotcha, so what is it you want to see."

"Whatever sappy romantic comedy is out, unless there is a spy film out of course."

"A women after my own heart."

She took his hand with one hand and clutched her purse and shopping bag with the other.

"Mian, you know you love me."

* * *

**TBC**

_Ok so read and review and if you are a serious fan of Spinelli/Maxie PLEASE call the following number **323 671 4583**: and let the powers that be know you do. With Kristen Storm's former Days co-star/love interest Jason Cook coming to GH it is now more then ever we need to raise our voice_


	32. Final Countdown

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

* * *

The weekend sadly ended as he watched his fiancé set out of bed and change to go to the office. He couldn't help to think that in only a week he would be gazing at her across the table at some European café, he'd be her husband. He watched her place her hand on her stomach. He couldn't help but think of the little person growing inside her, his son or daughter. He wondered if she was having morning sickness and made a mental note to purchase Ginger Ale and Saltines from the grocery store on his way home for her.

She gave him a sweet kiss goodbye as he let her sent linger in the bedroom before he himself got chances and headed to the coffee house.

**-**

Entering the Coffee House Josie looked at him and smiled. He smiled back as he headed into the office.

"If we have a case your on your own."

"Nope no cases."

Spinelli nodded silently thanking god that he wouldn't have anything more to deal with. He picked up a small black notebook and Milo smirked.

"Came to ceremoniously burn your little black book."

"Um Milo that's not even funny."

Josie entered with his drink and he smiled and thanked her before turning back to his friend and partner.

"Anyway why would I have a black book Milo I mean I've only been with Maxie, oh and my brief dalliance with Lulu?"

Milo rolled his eyes at the mention of the other blonde one.

"No, I'm working on my vows."

"So what do you have so far?"

"Nothing, nada, zilch. Which you would thing that I guy with a way with words would have written a novel by now but my mind is drawing a blank."

"Well you have until Saturday."

"Actually we are having a rehearsal on Thursday and Maxie wants the vows done by then."

Milo nodded.

"I'm sure you can think of something, if not you can always find something clever online."

"Maxie would know...I don't want to fail her."

Milo nodded and could tell that his friend was in love.

**-**

Maxie entered the office to see Sam and Lulu sitting there laughing.

"Am I out of the loop?"

"No," Sam said smiling, "Lulu was just telling me stories of how Lucky was growing up."

"Yea apparently my brother has many secrets from he's kept from his wife."

Maxie just nodded.

"Maxie, do you need me to get you an herbal tea or something, or Saltines I hear they help with morning sickness, or I could steal a box of cereal or something from the restaurant or..."

"Tea is fine Lulu...and Sam could you see if Kate has set up a meeting time to go over my proposal."

"Since when were you the boss of me."

"Since I'm a bride and a mother to be and I have enough on my plate."

Sam nodded and followed Lulu out of the office.

When Maxie was alone she pulled out a composition book from her over sized bag. She looked down at her sad attempt of vows and wondered if Spinelli would notice if she just found a poem or something online. Sighing she thought she could do something else to pass the time. She thought about Johnny Zacchara for a second, Spinelli's partner at the Star, his friend, his best man. Then it came to her. Going stag to the wedding would not be an option for Johnny and she would make sure of that.

Picking up her phone she dialed an all too familiar number.

**-**

Johnny was polishing glasses behind the bar when the phone rang.

"Haunted Star."

"Hey John."

"Damian isn't here."

"Well that's nice but I wasn't calling for my husband."

"You weren't."

"No, I wanted to know how the party plans were coming."

"Pretty good, Damian gave me your guest lists and everything is pretty much set."

"Can you maybe squeeze one more body at your table though hun."

"And why is that."

"Because you are going to have a date."

"I am."

"You are I personally plan to see to it."

"You have enough on your plate you don't need to add matchmaker."

"Yea, I do."

Spinelli was now entering the club and Johnny didn't want him to know that he was chatting with the other mans almost wife.

"Well then I will fix that...don't stress yourself though it's not healthy."

"I won't."

He hung up the phone and saw his partner looking at him.

"You don't want to know."

"Actually John I kind of do."

Spinelli took a seat at the bar and grinned.

"Maxie wants to set me up."

"Set you up...with what time."

"I know right. She told me to add a seat to my table at the wedding because I'd have a date."

"And you told her."

"I caved man. Maxie is a force to be reckoned with."

Spinelli nodded in agreement.

"But that's why I love her."

"I told her to not stress herself if that makes you feel better."

"It does." He said heading behind the bar to have a drink before getting back to working on his vows.

**--**

After hanging up from Johnny, Sam came back and told her Kate could see her now. She left the office and let Sam know that if Lulu came back to bring her tea to the Crimson office and then to talk to her about the fall line. Sam nodded and did just that. After the meeting she headed to the office and saw Sam and Lulu gabbing. She was glad the two of them were close and that Lulu was proving herself to be a perfect partner for Sam while on her honeymoon and later on, on maternity leave.

Making her way to the coffee house she spotted a petite brunette with red streaks in her hair.

"Maxie long time no see."

Maxie smiled. She hadn't met this person yet but knew that she must know her. Looking at the nametag it said Josie.

"I know it's been forever Josie."

"So are you excited for the big day? I mean you can't tell by looking at me but I love weddings, I can't wait to meet my soul mate and have my own dream wedding one day."

"So you're single."

"I just said that didn't I."

Maxie nodded.

"Well anyway..."

Milo exited the office and snuck up behind Maxie placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Harassing my employee Maxie."

Maxie turned around and smiled at the man while trying to figure out what his relation would be to her. He was her fiancé's step father's brother...she thought never mind as she smiled at him.

"Milo hey." She began to mess with his tie, "your looking good."

"And you are marrying my partner who is crazy about you."

Maxie grinned.

"I know that."

Suddenly she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Bathroom," she asked.

Milo pointed and looked at Josie.

"Go with her and I'll hold down the fort."

Josie took off her apron and nodded as she headed to hold Maxie's hair back as she puked. It was in that moment that Maxie realized Josie would be the prefect date for Johnny.

**--**

Heading Home later that evening Maxie say him unpacking groceries.

"Awww you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

He kissed her cheek.

"So besides playing matchmaker to John how was your day."

"Good, I met with your mom to go over my maternity line, had my first bout of morning sickness..."

Spinelli smiled holding up a bottle of ginger ale.

"I come prepared."

"Thank you."

He suddenly got into one of his hyper bouts and ran to the fridge pulling out the bottle of white wine in there and poured himself a glass and poured her a glass of ginger ale.

"To the final countdown."

"The final countdown."

They clinked glasses and took a sip of their drinks.

"So have you finished your vows yet Mian?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Not yet, you."

"Not yet."

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing and smiling that the rest of their lives would be more of the same.

--

**TBC**

_Another short one again I just wanted to update tonight..._

_Please read and review..._

_Also ideas for Spinelli and/or Maxie's vows PM me and I'll give you credit_


	33. So Close

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

_

* * *

_

He awoke to the emptiness of the other side of the bed thinking that she normally woke him up to kiss him goodbye before she left. It was then he heard the sound of her tears coming from the bathroom.

Getting up he headed toward the door and peeked in side.

"What's wrong my dearly beloved."

"Nothing, everything...'

He knelt down beside her and ran his hand through her soft curls.

"Its morning sickness, it's completely normal."

"It's not that, it's just everything you know."

"It's been over two months Maxie and you're still freaked out huh."

"Aren't you, I mean one day we are just beginning to tolerate each others presence and the next we are engaged. And now look at us, getting married on Saturday, a baby on the way. This wasn't my plan..."

"What was your plan?" Spinelli asked thinking back to the scared and unsure bad girl of 2008.

"Work at the boutique until something better came along. Morn Coop until some rich jet setter took me away, I don't know."

"Be honest, do you regret being with me now."

"No, no regrets, you're the man of my dreams and I never knew it. I love you Mian."

She gave him a little kiss and grinned.

"Since where both here why not save some hot water."

"Someone is perky again."

"I'm pregnant, hormones come with the territory."

He let out a small chuckle as they both headed into the shower together to start the day.

**--**

Soon both parties had gone on their merry ways to their respected places of work with Spinelli telling Maxie to call if she needed anything.

As he entered the coffee shop Josie looked at him.

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

"Excuse me."

"Maxie, she's pregnant right...I mean yesterday it was morning sickness right I mean seriously why do they call it that when it happens at random times."

He shrugged.

"Anyway congratulations."

"Thanks...um anyway did Maxie talk to you about the wedding."

"You mean did I get an invitation, of coarse...they were quite lovely."

He nodded.

"I was actually talking about a date."

"A date."

"Yea do you have one?"

"Um Mr. Spinelli, Damian, I don't think its right to have a date to your own wedding."

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Well then who."

"This friend of mine, he's kind of been a bit unlucky in love and well Maxie and I talked last night about stuff and were wondering if you wanted to meet him."

"Like a blind date."

"More like an informal get together, you, me, him, and Maxie."

"When and where."

"Wednesday Night, my place."

"It's a date"

He took his drink and headed back to the office to work on his vows in a setting that brought him a strange sense of peace.

**-**

Lulu smiled as Maxie entered the office.

"The evils of morning sickness have taken its toll I see."

"Yea I just hope I can keep it all down during the wedding."

"I'm sure if anyone can actually control that beast it's you Maxie."

She smiled and thanked Lulu.

Before pulling out her notebook.

"Lulu why did I think it was such a good idea to write my own vows."

Lulu shrugged looking over some designs before picking up a sketchbook and eyeing Maxie grinning.

Maxie sighed as she began to scribble.

I believe it was Emily Bronte who said 'Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."

Suddenly her phone cell phone rang.

"Main I'm fine..."

"It's not Mian."

"John what do you need."

Lulu glared when she heard that Maxie was talking to Johnny. Sure she was with Logan now but a part of her still longed for the former mob prince.

"So Damian came in and mentioned a blind date between me and the barista at the coffee house."

"Yea, we were discussing it the other night, so it's a go."

"I guess it's a go."

Maxie clapped her hands as she squeaked into the phone.

"Yea."

"Damian also tells me morning sickness is kicking in. I'm glad your fine but don't stress yourself. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know John, so see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

**-**

Hanging up Lulu slid her chair to Maxie's desk.

"So now that Johnny is Spin's best man you give him the light of day."

Maxie shrugged.

"What can I say, he's growing on me."

"So you're serious about setting him up with Josie huh."

"Yea."

"That's good; Johnny needs to move on with his life."

"So you're not mad."

"Heck no."

Maxie was getting a bit weirded out by this pod person that was now Lulu Spencer. She began to think, so what if this girl and her soon to be husband had a thing, she won and Lulu could be a decent friend when she wanted to be.

"So what do you and Spin have planed leading up to the big day. I mean if he has any say I'm sure it's going to be tres romantic."

Maxie smiles and nodded.

"Well Tomorrow is my last day here as a single gal and then tomorrow evening Johnny and Josie are coming over."

"So is Sam throwing you a bacholorette party?"

"If she was I am not aware of it yet."

Lulu nodded.

**--**

The day ended and Maxie and Spinelli checked off one more day on their countdown chart. They talked about Johnny and Josie and how Lulu was shockingly friendly to Maxie that day.

Spinelli just gave her a cute smile and rested his hand on her stomach waiting the day that he could feel his child kick.

**--**

The next day began with a lot less Drama as they went off on their own ways. Maxie was a bit saddened as she got on the elevator at the Metro Court. This was her last day at the office and really it wasn't even a full day. She was staying to noon before heading back to the apartment to get ready for the dinner party that was to be that evening. Spinelli had insisted they just go out but Maxie commented that they had to have one final dinner at the apartment before they were a couple.

Opening the office door Maxie saw the lights were off. Flipping on the switch she saw white and lilac balloons flooding the room and Kate, Lulu, Sam, and Robin sitting there.

"Surprise," they shouted.

Maxie was in shock.

"Wow, what is this."

"A bridal shower," Robin said, "Sam called me."

Maxie looked at the older brunette and smiled.

"Hey, I am the maid of honor it is my job, and don't worry about a bacholorette party. We are so going to have a girl's night Friday night."

Maxie hugged them all as she was simply speechless as Lulu made her way over.

"Ever since you hired me I wanted to do something to thank you, and then making me a bridesmaid on top of that made me really want to do something."

She handed Maxie a box.

"You can keep it for yourself if you want and I can totally burn my sketch."

Maxie picked up the item in question and it was a stylish black maternity dress.

"Do you like, I mean who says you can't look stylish while you're pregnant."

"You know Lulu that might just be the tagline to the campaigne..And by the way I'm totally keeping the first Lulu Spencer Original for myself."

Lulu smiled and gave her a hug as the girls talked long into the afternoon.

**--**

Entering the apartment the aroma of his cooking filled the air turning her stomach a bit.

"Your late," he called out playfully.

"The gals threw me a party."

"That's nice of them, so can we knock off a candlestick holder or blender from out registry list."

"No but you can expect me to be modeling a sexy little black cocktail dress as I get further along."

Maxie pointed to the pink box and took the dress out.

"That is exquisite, did mom have some designer from Milan or Paris or someplace make it for you."

"Actually it's the first of many designs from our good friend Lulu."

"Lulu designed that."

Maxie nodded.

"Who knew that under that tomboyish exterior that girl had killer taste?"

"So is it safe to say you and Lulu are friends now."

"Yea I guess it is."

He gave a smile glad that his two blonde ones finally made piece. Watching her head toward the bedroom he wondered if she was throwing up or simply taking a nap.

**--**

A few hours later she was all primped and polished as there was a knock on the door and suddenly a female voice. Entering the living room she smiled at Josie who was wearing a knee length black skirt and a green tank top underneath a denim jacket. Her hair was all its natural color and her piercings were nowhere in sight.

"Wow Damian you have a nice place here."

"Thank you Jo."

Maxie smiled from the doorway.

"Hey Josie."

"Hey Maxie."

"Love why don't you give Josie the ten cent tour while I finish cooking and wait for john."

He asked her coming over and kissing her on the cheek. Maxie agreed and took Josie for a tour of the apartment.

Soon Johnny arrived and the girls came back into the room. From first glance Maxie could tell she did a good job and those two would hit it off, and they did.

Once Josie and Johnny left, which they did together and hand in hand at that Spinelli looked at Maxie and smiled.

"I was wrong you did do well with this."

"Don't I always."

He nodded.

"So have those vows done because the rehearsal is tomorrow and..."

"And what, I want you to be surprised; frankly I might hide them to the wedding."

"You don't have anything."

"I have a quote that counts for something right."

"Better then me."

They checked off another day on the calendar and cleaned up the room before heading off to bed together savoring their final moments of living in sin.

* * *

**TBC**

_I know Lulu is OOC I HATE her on cannon I just wanted to make everything perfect in my world..._

_To Jan: Felicia shall pop up again in the next chapter_

_To Lindsay, Tammy, Ashley, Julie, and Steph you ladies are my inspiration love you lots._


	34. Take One

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

* * *

Running her hands through his hair as he slept Maxie let out a sigh thinking back to that faithful morning what seemed like forever ago when she woke up besides the body of some faceless man and thought she had hit an all time low, pleasantly surprised when the stranger was her good friend, a bit unsure of why he looked like he did, thinking she was still in a nocturnal state as she drooled over him.

He twitched and opened up his beautiful emerald eyes at her.

"Were you checking me out again," he said in a teasing voice reaching out and brushing his hand across her cheek.

Maxie just smiled moving her hand to brush across his bare chest when suddenly the sound of her phone took her out of the moment.

Touching her shoulder he tried to convince her to stay in bed.

"What if it's Sam?"

"You're off the clock remembering."

"I know but it could be a fashion emergency."

"Let Lulu deal with it."

"Lulu is great and all but she's still a bit green about the fashion world."

He just nodded and watched her pick up her phone.

"Maxie Jones's line."

A familiar voice was heard on the other end.

"Maxie," Felicia said.

"Mom hey."

"So Maxie the wedding is still on for Saturday right or have you and Damian eloped."

"We thought about it, but no it's still Saturday why do you ask."

"Turns out I am going to be able to make it after all."

"Really that's amazing, so when are you getting here."

"Today, a few hours in fact...I got a reservation at the Metro Court and..."

"Cancel it, you can stay here, I mean Damian and I leave Saturday evening for our honeymoon and could use a house sitter you know to water our plants and such."

Felecia giggled on the other end as Maxie gave her their address telling her that she would be there soon and not to do anything special on her behalf.

**-**

After handing up the phone Spinelli has sat himself up on the bed and looked over at her.

"So that was your mom and you invited her to stay here at my house without asking."

"Mian it's our house now and Felicia is going to be your mother in law so you better get used to her."

"You know you two wouldn't even be talking if it weren't for me."

"We aren't going to fight."

He laughed.

"What's the point of a fight when we can't have hot make up sex."

He began to tickle her bare foot.

"It was hot make up sex that got us into this mess."

Maxie put her hand on her stomach.

"So our baby is a mess now."

"It's not what I meant."

He kissed her cheek.

"I know."

"Crap."

"What now Maxie."

"The baby, I haven't told her yet."

"And I thought I was the last to know. I'm sure Mac must have told her she was going to be a grandmother."

"Doubt it...the guest room isn't too much of a nursery yet is it."

"There is still a cot, no crib yet just the blanket and the bear and a cardboard box full or some of you and Georgie's old things just in case we have a girl."

"So like we can hide it in the closet and I can keep the news from her until after the honeymoon."

"She will still be able to do the math."

"True..."

He looked at the clock

"I got to get ready."

"I thought you had off today too."

"John wants to go over some wedding things with me you know groom to best man."

"Translation he wants to know strip club tomorrow or no strip club."

"Ha," he said heading into the bathroom.

**-**

He left the room as she made the bed and began to sit with her notebook on her lap until he emerged from the bathroom in just a towel, beads of water lingering on his well toned chest. She had to divert her eyes before temptation would take over and she would do something she would later regret.

"Ok I'm dressed you can look," he said in a snarky tone.

She looked up to see him in a pair of nice jeans and a dark colored dress shirt. His hair was still a wet mess but she knew all he needed to do was to add a bit of gel and it would look hot.

"I promise I won't stay at the Star long love."

"It's alright, I think I'm going to get changed make the bed for my mom and maybe bake cookies or something."

"I'm partial to chocolate chip myself."

Kissing her cheek he was off to work and she was off to play holly housewife and she couldn't have it any other way at the moment.

**--**

She got dressed and placed a batch of cookies in the oven. She knew that they were from store bought dough that Spinelli got her in case a craving had hit but she knew her mom would appreciate them none the less. She then headed to the closet to pick out something for the evening when her hand came across the back up dress. Pulling it off the hanger she decided to try it on. It was huge on her, she wondered if she should have at least tried it on at the store first. Then she found a simple mint green sundress smiled thinking it would match his eyes. Hanging the dress on the door she sat down and began to work on her vows some more.

**--**

Entering the Star he say Johnny holding out a bottle of champagne.

"It's too early to be drinking John."

"No this is for tonight and don't worry I have some sparkling cider chilling for the bride and mommy to be."

"How considerate...anyway no strip club, I mean have Milo's girl give me a lap dance for old time sake and I'm fine."

"Since when did Damian Spinelli become such a prude?"

"I'm not a prude ask Maxie she'll tell you."

He gave a sly grin and Johnny couldn't help but wonder what kinky activities they did behind closed doors.

"I just wanted to know about vows, finish them yet."

"Working on them."

"That's good, also wanted to thank you again about Josie. After I walked her to her loft we spent hours on the phone talking."

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy again, and especially with Lulu and Logan coming to the wedding and all."

"They both are coming."

"Lulu is Maxie's bridesmaid and business associate now."

"Right right, though isn't it a bit weird for you man what with Lulu almost having your baby."

"Ancient history."

"It was only a few weeks ago."

Spinelli wanted to comment that the make up sex from the Lulu debacle was what produced his wee one but he was too classy to say that.

**--**

She was lost in the writing when she heard a knock. She wondered if it was Sam coming to do the whole Maid of Honor thing but when she opened the door she smiled.

"Hey sweetheart," Felicia said.

"Hi mom."

Maxie ran into the older woman's arms. It had been a bit since the time in Tennessee that they last saw each other and her mother looked good.

"Do you need me to help you with your bags mom?"

"I'm good."

A few minutes later Felecia was in the house looking around.

"Cozy little place you got here."

"Thanks."

"So I'm not imposing."

"If you were do you think I'd invite you in?"

She shrugged.

"Ok so let me see the dress."

"Kate has it in her office, like I'd leave it around for Damian to see it."

Felicia nodded.

"I have a sketch thought but it doesn't do the thing justice."

"Well then care to give me the tour."

Maxie nodded showing her around the house as the oven binged.

"You baked for me,"

"Yea I thought when was the last time we saw each other I mean really saw each other."

Felicia smiled as Maxie grabbed the cookies out of the oven. Placing the tray on the coffee table Maxie took a seat and sighed.

"Mom I might as well get this over with."

"You're having cold feet."

"I'm having something but not that."

Maxie looked down.

"Oh my god you're pregnant."

Maxie nodded.

"Congratulations."

They talked a bit about the baby when the door opened.

"I see you got here safely."

Felicia smiled and stood up giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you then Damian."

"You know we couldn't be getting married on Saturday without you."

Felicia smiled glad she was being wanted.

"I'm going to pop out and go say hi to Mac."

"Ok but mom our rehearsal is at 5 at Queen of Angels."

"I'll be there."

**--**

A few hours had passed and they arrived in the church.

"Ok so I guess you guys go in first and then Robin will come down with Anna and then Lulu will come down then Sam then Me and Mac."

Spinelli put his thumbs up and headed to where Johnny, Milo, and Patrick were standing. A part of him felt guilty for not asking Jason to be his best man let alone part of the wedding party but he was well aware things had changed.

The music played and soon Maxie and he were standing face to face. The priest was explaining how things would be set up when the real deal came around Saturday and asked if they wanted to share their vows then.

Spinelli bit his lip.

"You're not done yet are you."

"I have a rough draft...this isn't something I can just scribble onto paper though. I love you Maxie Jones with all my heart body and soul and on Saturday I want my vows to be perfect."

"They will be."

"And besides what about your vows."

"I too can't just scribble something down onto paper. Believe me I've tried. I might just wing it on Saturday and hope something coherent can some out."

"Heres to winging it...anyway this is the part I kiss you right."

Maxie nodded as his lips gently caressed hers.

Pulling back she smiled licking her lips thinking that his kisses tasted like his orange soda and she loved it so.

**-**

Making there way to the Starr they had a whole dinner set up catered courtesy of Kelly's which was a far cry from the lavishly catered meal they would have at the real thing. Soon Johnny picked up his glass and banged it getting everyone attention.

"I'd like to make a toast...to Damian and Maxie...well you did it, you're getting hitched. I can't believe that there was a time when we were all on opposite sides and now here I am making a toast as the two of you wed. I can't believe how far we have all come and I wouldn't look back at it for a second."

They all took a drink and it was soon Sam's turn to make a toast.

"To my best friend and the man she is about to marry. I agree with John if I looked at you back then and thought that you two would be getting married and getting ready to raise a child I would probably have Patrick examine my head. But watching you grow as friends into lovers and as individuals in general I now see that the two of you were made for each other, a perfect fit like those kick ass platforms Maxie designed to put us into business. To Damian and Maxie may you both live happily ever after?"

A few more people made toasts and comments when soon Johnny headed to the piano and instead that the couple to be graced the floor with a dance.

They shrugged and shared an impromptu dance thinking that in about 48 hours they'd be there again only this time as man and wife.

**--**

**TBC**


	35. Party

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

_

* * *

_

Waking up next to each other for the last time as Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli he leaned over and gave her a little kiss.

"Are you sure you have to spend the night with Samantha and Lucky."

Maxie nodded.

"Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding on the wedding day."

She began to stroke his cheek.

"Besides I'm sure you'd be too partied out to do much anyway."

"Hey I told Zacchara no strippers."

"It's Johnny Zacchara you think he'll listen."

He shrugged.

"I really don't know."

Maxie kissed him back before heading out of bed. Turning sideways in front of the full length mirror that she insisted he added to the bedroom décor upon her moving in she pouted.

"Am I beginning to look fat?"

He didn't know why she was asking that. Her baby bump was no where in sight and her body looked perfect.

"Of course not love you look exquisite."

Maxie smiled picking up her robe that was hanging behind the door and headed to the bathroom to get ready, Spinelli on her heels.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking one last shower with you while we are still living in the sweetest of sins."

Maxie gently pushed him back shaking her head.

"The next time you take a shower with me Mr. Spinelli will be when we're man and wife."

"You're no fun."

Maxie pouted.

"Besides," she said, "my mom is here we can't be doing these things."

As Maxie headed in the shower he wondered if Felicia wasn't there would the moment of played out different.

--

A few minuets later they were both dressed and made their way into the kitchen where Felicia was busy making breakfast.

"Mom you didn't have to do all this your our guest."

Felicia smiled.

"I wanted to sweetie; I mean when was the last time I got to make my little girl breakfast."

Maxie smiled at the sentiment and took a seat.

"So," Felicia asked, "what do you two lovebirds have planed on your final day of freedom."

"I have a dress fitting and then I need to pack for my night at Sam and Lucky's."

Felicia nodded.

"And you, any wild bachelor party planed."

"Most likely I'll hit up Jake's or something with John for a bear or two."

"John," Felicia asked she didn't recall knowing a John that was in her girls' age range back when she lived in Port Charles.

"John Zacchara my partner at the Star and my best man."

"Zacchara as in Zacchara crime family Zacchara."

"Well the mob element is pretty much his sister's business now."

Felicia just nodded wondering what her daughter was getting wrapped up in with this marriage.

Maxie soon looked at her watch and realized she needed to get to Crimson for her final fitting.

"If I don't see you when I come back for my overnight bag don't party too hard alright."

"Back at ya kid."

They shared a kiss and Maxie was off.

--

After a few moments of silence Spinelli spoke up.

"You're worried about my and my circle of friends aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I have a thing with reading people. Mrs. Jones."

"Felicia please."

"Felecia, your daughter has changed me in ways I can't even begin to list. I mean if you had met me only two years ago you would this gawky 20 something with no direction. A guy who would refer to himself in the third person to escape from the harsh realities of the world. A man who found the mob to be his first real family."

Felicia nodded.

"You changed her too you know. I don't think that she would of ever reconciled with me for abandoning her if you hadn't loved her enough to convincer her to do that."

A tear screamed down his cheek at the thought that he made Maxie's life a better place to live in during those missing two years.

--

Maxie entered the office to see Kate's 'people' pinning and hemming Lulu, Robin, and Sam's gowns.

"Ok the bride is here," Kate said pointing to someone to help Maxie into the dress.

Putting it on it felt like a glove as all the ladies eyes fell upon her. Lulu who had yet to see the gown was in shock and awe.

"Wow Maxie you look amazing, Spinelli is going to freak when he sees you in that."

Maxie smiled.

"I know."

Running her hands through her hair she pouted.

"Now what on earth am I going to do with this?"

"Don't worry; I hired some of the magazine's hair and make up people to be on hand tomorrow."

"Seriously."

"Only the best for my daughter in law."

She wanted to give Kate a hug but feared wrinkling her gown so she opted for a thumb up. Kate who really thought hand gestures lacked in class couldn't help but give thumbs up back to the girl.

Robin who was now changed out of her lilac gown picked up little Anna.

"Ok princess how would you like to try on one of these pretty dresses."

The girl nodded and smiled as Robin picked up the tiny pink dress and put it on her daughter.

"Awww," Maxie said, "doesn't see look precious."

"Now you better have a girl so she can be in my wedding to Logan."

Now Maxie could have made a snippy comment that she was still getting married despite the baby but instead chose her words wisely.

"So you're planning a big wedding, last I heard Logan wanted to take you to AC."

"It's cheesy but I've always wanted a traditional ceremony. Logan agreed but so long as we prolonged the engagement until he could afford to pay for some of if because he insisted he's not a charity case."

Maxie nodded thinking typical Logan Hayes.

--

Back at the apartment Felicia was helping Spinelli out on his vows which seemed to be going ok.

"Maxie," he read from a sheet of paper, "I don't know if you recall the thing I said to you while we were trapped in those sewers what seemed like forever ago….."

A knock on the door broke him from his reading.

"This better be important."

"Just your best man."

"John what are you doing here."

"I just wanted to make sure you were set for tonight and…"

He paused looking at the older blonde.

"I see you have company I should have called."

"John this is Maxie's mother, Felicia…Felicia this is John Zacchara."

John and Felicia shook hands.

"I can leave you guys alone if you want."

"No need," Spinelli said, "what John has to say you can hear right."

"Right….so how does Karaoke night sound."

"Ok…who with…"

"You, me, Milo…I don't know about Patrick or Lucky yet."

"Did you call Logan?"

"Why would I call him?"

"He is Lulu's fiancé and Lulu is one of Maxie's bridesmaids."

"And you know Maxie must have been dipping into your stash to make that discussion."

Felicia rolled her eyes at that comment thinking she didn't want to know.

--

After all the dresses were tried on and altered and tried on again the five women and baby sat around the office chatting.

"God Spinelli is going to kill me."

"Why is that," Sam asked.

"I still have no vows written."

"Then don't write," Robin said.

"Robin are you nuts."

"No, what I mean is speak from your heart, no script…it will be more meaningful that way."

Maxie smiled thanking her.

"Ok," Sam said, "so no bacholerette blowout with wild drinking and male strippers because this bride to be has a baby on the way."

Maxie smiled.

"Instead I booked the Metro Court Spa for the evening and we are all going to be pampered."

"And as a present to you Maxie," Kate said, "I booked a block of suites for the night."

"Ok," Robin said, "so I'm going to drop this little munchkin with Mac and I'll be back."

"And I need to pick up my overnight bag from the apartment."

"I can get it," Lulu offered.

"It's ok, I want to give Damian one final tease before tomorrow if he's home."

Lulu nodded in understanding.

--

Maxie entered the apartment to see Spinelli and John looking over something with Felicia.

"Hey mom what are you looking at."

"Your mother was just showing us an old album she brought."

Maxie leaned over to see old photographs of her and Georgie as little girls, tears flowing in her eyes. Spinelli stood up and headed over to her placing his arms around her.

"Hey, baby don't cry."

"But I miss her."

"Shhh we all miss her."

"She should have been here…been a part of my wedding."

"She is here."

He placed his hand on her chest gently.

"She's here in your heart, in my heart, looking over us. She wanted this to happen, us to get our fairytale wedding."

Maxie sniffled and John leaned over and handed her a tissue over his shoulder.

"Thanks Zacchara."

He smiled as she reached over to hug her fiancé.

"I'll be at the Metro Court if there is an emergency."

He nodded.

"I love you Maxie," he whispered.

"I love you more Mr. Jackal." She softly replied.

--

Later that evening Maxie was lying around the Metro Court Spa getting a mani-peti a facial mask on her face.

"Thanks again for inviting us," Josie said brushing a piece of hair from her face picking out a bold red colored nail polish.

"Jo's right you hardly know us," Trixie said.

"Well your boyfriends are my Damian's two best friends so why wouldn't I want to get to know you better."

The two girls smiled happy to be a part of this elite club chilling out after hours in this premiere five star spa getting pampered.

"Maxie I was thinking."

"What were you thinking Lulu?"

"You have to design all my dresses when I get married."

"Well you and Hayes have to set a date first."

"I know and like I said before we are waiting at least nine more months."

Lulu eyed Maxie's stomach smiling.

"So," Sam said, "I know I set this up being maid of honor but do I really have to wear this lilac nail polish."

"I had it mixed up special to match Maxie's dresses so you certainly have to Sam," Kate said.

Sam nodded thinking how intimidating Kate was as they spent the rest of the evening in sipping champagne (sparkling water for Maxie) and chilling out.

--

Entering Jake's Spinelli pulled up a stool from the bar and opened up a bottle of beer.

"I thought you only drunk orange soda," Loan said.

"Ha ha," Spinelli said.

"Anyway why did you invite me?"

"I'm trying to make an effort for the Blonde Ones."

"Blonde Ones," Patrick said heading over, "I haven't heard you talk like that in forever."

"I like to speak Jackal-ese every now and again."

They nodded as Johnny came over to the mic.

"Ok so for the first song of the evening how about the groom to be."

Spinelli blushed a bit. Sure he had a good voice, he knew it, but he was still embarrassed.

Taking another swig of liquid courage he made his way to the mic to sing some eighties song that Johnny picked out while hamming it up the whole time.

--

While they were both hanging with their friends having a good time they still couldn't shake the butterflies in there stomachs. This was real; this wasn't a dream they were going to become Husband and Wife for real the next day and they couldn't be happier.

--

**TBC**


	36. I Do

**CRASH WORLD**

_Here we go...another chapter...still don't own GH but love spixie's story_

_

* * *

_

"Morning Mian," she said rolling over in her bed feeling the emptiness beside her. Instinct made her think that he was in the kitchen attempting to make her breakfast in bed; after all third time was the charm. Then it all flooded back to her. She was in a suite at the Metro Court and this was her big day. In a few hours she would cease to be Maxie Jones and would begin a whole new chapter of her life as Maxie Spinelli. Sitting up she smiled holding out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Maxie Spinelli. Yes that was my design gracing the cover of vogue last month.

Have you met my husband Damian?"

At the last line she smiled.

"My husband, man this is surreal."

"Knock knock," Sam said opening the door dressed in a white puffy hotel bathrobe and god only knew what else.

"Hey Sam."

"So how are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts a bit, can't tell if it's morning sickness or nerves."

Sam took a seat next to Maxie and placed her hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever."

"Duh."

"Anyway I brought you breakfast."

Sam pointed to the room servos cart she wheeled in and stood up wheeling the cart over to the bedside lifting up the silver tray that was covering the plate.

Maxie looked at the pancakes in the shape of wedding bells and smiled.

"Cute Sam."

"Thanks."

Her stomach rumbled a bit as she cut into a piece of the pancake.

--

Back in the apartment he swallowed a bit.

"I can't be loosing my voice not today," he thought placing his hand on his thought and heading into the tub to take a warm shower. Exiting a few minutes later in only a towel he brushed back his wet hair from his face wishing he could hear her voice making some sexy comment to him. Making his way into the closet he pulled out the garment bag that held his tux debating about putting it on now or changing at the church. He decided on the latter and put on a pair of jeans and his dress shirt and headed into the kitchen.

--

Sam ran her hand through Maxie's hair and smiled at her.

"I am so jealous of you."

"Why is that Sam?"

"You are living your dream."

"How so."

"Let's see, you have the perfect job."

"It's the same job as you."

"Let me finish...you have a perfect job and are marrying the man of your dreams and are having a baby."

"I do have a charmed life don't I," she said smiling.

Sam nodded.

"So Sam are we dressing here or the church."

"The church, Kate has the dresses there and has her hair and make up people standing by. All you have to do is take a shower and throw something on for the ride."

"Alright."

Maxie stood up before having a dizzy spell.

"Are you okay?"

"I think it might be morning sickness after all."

Sam handed her a can of ginger ail.

"You're the best."

"Yea I know."

Maxie gave her a hug.

"I'll be back in a bit to pick you up."

Maxie nodded and watched Sam leave heading into the warm tub wishing she was there against his perfectly chiseled body conserving water causing her to smile.

Heading out of the shower she threw on the jeans and camisole that was in her overnight bag making sure to clasp her heart necklace on her neck and grabbed her cosmetic bag.

--

He spotted a note from Felicia saying that she would see him at the wedding. Smiling that she would acknowledge his presence he headed to the stove to boil a pot of hot water to make him some herbal tea to sooth his vocal cords. If all the singing caused him to not be able to recite his vows then Johnny would be a dead man.

Eating his breakfast he smiled thinking about how soon he would be a married man, something he never thought could ever be possible. His cell rang throwing him out of his thoughts.

"It's bad luck to talk to the bride too."

"Damian."

"Granny hey did you make it in ok."

"I did, your friend Milo picked me up this morning and introduced me to his girlfriend Trixie who is a lovely girl."

Spinelli smirked on his end thinking his Granny would have a heart attack knowing this woman was a former stripper.

"So are you at the church yet."

"Not yet, they took me to this place called Kelly's for breakfast and then we are heading to the church."

"I'll meet you."

"You will do no such thing Damian; you will go to the church and get ready to marry that wonderful woman of yours."

"Yes ma'me."

Hanging up from his Granny he headed into the bathroom to pickup his hair products.

--

Arriving at the church with Sam Maxie spotted Lulu, Robin, Anna, and Kate already there.

"So is Damian here yet."

"Not that I'm aware of," Lulu said, "Do you want me to keep a lookout."

Maxie looked at the blonde who was already dressed in the beautiful lilac gown her long blonde hair straightened with matching lilac ribbons entwined in an elegant braid. Even Maxie had to admit that with everything that went on with the other blonde one she looked stunning and couldn't wait until nine plus months from that moment when the rolls would be reversed and she, Maxie Spinelli would be bridesmaid to the for the future Mrs./ Hayes.

"That's ok Lulu, I mean it's not like I'd see him before the ceremony anyway."

"You know it's not bad luck unless he sees you in the dress."

"I am not taking any chances."

Lulu nodded leading her into the room to get all glamed up.

--

Spinelli pulled up to the church and watched as Milo's car pulled up next to him. He granny got out and spotted him giving him a hug.

"Damian you look nice but please tell me you're not going to get married in that."

Popping open his trunk he pulled out his garment bag.

"Of coarse not grams."

"I'll show you to a seat Mrs. Spinelli," Trixie said smiling.

"Thank you."

She gave the young man one final hug as the ladies entered the church and headed out to the garden while Spinelli and Milo headed so that the groom could get changed.

--

Maxie was now dressed in her gown having her hair curled by Kate's stylists.

"Ok," Sam said looking at the clock on the wall, "It's crunch time so we better do this now."

Sam ushered over Lulu, Robin, and Kate.

"Ok," robin said, "something old."

Pulling out a box she handed Maxie this pearl bracelet.

"This could also be something borrowed I suppose," she said smiling, "Mac got this for me for my sweet sixteen and now I'm giving it to you."

"But Robin."

She shook her head clasping it on her cousin's wrist.

"Something new," Sam said pulling out a box and handing it to Maxie. Unwrapping it she saw a mini tiara.

"I thought since a veil wasn't part of the design and all."

Maxie smiled hugging Sam and handing the stylist the tiara to place on her head so as not to ruin her hairstyle.

"Something borrowed," Kate said puling off the earrings she had on and handing them to Maxie, "because I think these go better with your dress then the ones you have on."

Maxie smiled taking her soon to be mother in laws word.

"and finally something blue," Lulu said waving a garter in front of Maxie who started to giggle wondering if Spinelli would try to remove it in some sexy way as opposed to the traditional one.

--

Spinelli paced the room as John was giving him a final pep talk when there was a knock on the door.

"Do you mind if I come in."

Johnny looked over at Max Giambetti and nodded.

Max entered and motioned for the younger man to take a seat on one of the rooms chairs.

"I know this is as awkward for me as it is for you."

He nodded wondering if this was Max's attempt at a father son talk.

"Anyway I wanted to just tell you that Maxie is a lucky girl to have won your heart."

"No Max, I the Jackal am the lucky one. Maxie changed me and for all the right reasons and for that I'll be forever in her debt."

Max nodded giving him a hug before opening the door smiling at Johnny.

"John I think I'm ready now."

--

Mac knocked on the door.

"Maxie sweetie are you ready."

She opened the door and let her father take a good look at her. Sure Mac wasn't her father by blood but he was her father in every sense of the term and was honored that he was the one to give her away.

Soon everyone was in there place as the wedding procession began.

First Sam walked down the isle with Johnny, then Lulu came down with Milo, then Robin and Patrick with little Anna and finally it was her turn. All eyes watched as she walked down the path in the church's garden up to the gazebo which was covered in beautiful pink, white, and lilac flowers. As he watched his beautiful blonde one heading toward him in her one of a kind gown his heart fluttered. She looked amazing and he pinched his wrist to make sure he wasn't dreaming her.

"Dearly beloved," the priest said beginning the ceremony while the couple held hands looking all lovingly with each other until he mentioned that the couple wrote there own things to say. Maxie looked over to him as to ask who should start. He smiled and began.

"I don't know if you recall something I told you in the sewers what seemed like forever ago. I told you that I had never been in a position to give my heart body and soul to someone. However something began to change that day, I don't know if it was a shift in the wind or what but I found that person. When I proposed to you I gave you me heart..."

Maxie placed her hand on her chain and smiled.

"Then when we..."

He looked at her stomach.

"I gave you my body after that thus creating the life force that is inside you..."

Mumbles came from the crowd from those that had yet to know that Maxie was pregnant.

"And now I, Damian Millhouse Spinelli pledge to give my soul to you Maria Maximiliana Jones for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do we part."

Taking the ring from Johnny he slipped it on Maxie's finger and looked into her glassy tear stricken blue eyes.

"I don't know how to respond those words are beautiful."

She swallowed and began to wing it.

"Ok so I'm not the one in this relationship who has a way with words so sorry if this isn't as eloquent as this genius..."

Maxie winked at him and he smiled.

"I guess to put it in the simplest terms Damian Millhouse Spinelli you complete me. And I Maria Maximiliana Jones promise to love you for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do we part."

She looked over to Sam and took the other ring and placed it on his finger.

"And now by the power vested in me by the state of New York," the priest went on, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Smiling at each other Maxie and Spinelli closed their eyes and leaned in for the kiss that would seal their fate as Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli. As their lips brushed against each other and unnaturally cool wind brushed their back. Little did they know what was to happen next?

--

**TBC**

_Do you know what's going to happen...?_

_One (maybe two) chapters left..._

_Read and review and go check out the plethora of other Spixie fics here there are too many talented writers to list_


	37. Just a Dream

**_Crash World_**

_Welcome to the home stretch hope you like...I sadly still don't own GH_

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest had said as Maxie smiled thinking that they were now at the best part of the ceremony. Nodding to Spinelli the couple closed there eyes and leaned into a passionate kiss as a cold chill hit them from behind.

Opening there eyes Spinelli blinked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, no longer was his beautiful blonde one wearing her one of a kind wedding gown looking like a princess walking toward him but she was a knee length black skirt and white button down blouse with a long black trench coat and black boots seated besides him on a park bench.

"It was all a dream," he thought, "a most spectacular dream."

"S-Spinelli," she stammered in a nervous tone that was highly out of her character, "did we just."

"Kiss."

She nodded.

"I think so," he said, thinking that his fantasy bled into reality not knowing that she was thinking the same thing, "I'm sorry about that."

Maxie pouted wondering why he was apologizing.

"You look sad about this," he continued.

"It's nothing," she said haphazardly fixing his hair a recent tic of hers that he secretly enjoyed,

"It's just...have you ever had a dream that's so vivid and real and..."

"...And you'd never mind if you never woke up ever again," he said finishing her sentence like he was reading her mind.

"Yes, so what was your dream about Spinelli?"

He blushed. How was he to tell her that this so called dream was more of a fantasy with her in the leading roll?

"It was nothing."

"Spinelli."

"It was about you ok," he blurted out, voice squeaking and hands flailing nervously, "you were this beautiful fashionista and we were totally and completely in love to the point that just before I woke up we were getting married."

Maxie thought there was something eerily familiar about that.

"Spinelli your smart is it possible for two people to have the same dream."

He scratched his head.

"The Jackal supposes so...I mean there is a possibility why do you ask."

Maxie's lips turned into a sly grin.

"You're stalling."

"Ok, so I had this dream about a guy. He was so sweet, and smart, and funny, and gorgeous."

"Oh really."

"Yea huh, he was this part time night club owner, part time private investigator."

"P-private investigator you say."

Maxie nodded.

"Y-you weren't dreaming about the Jackal I suppose."

"Well what other sweet, smart, and funny private investigator do I know?"

He ran his hand through his hair and grinned.

"But you said this dream guy was gorgeous an adjective that has never been used to describe the Jackal."

She giggled placing her hand against his chest causing him to tense up out of nervousness by her violation of his bubble.

"If this...I guess dream," she began as she watched him shrug not knowing what it was that had gone on in their minds, "Well if this dream if it's any supernatural glimpse into our futures might I suggest you not give up on that yoga."

He blushed a bit at the comment she made remembering how this so called dream began, the wishes they had made that subconsciously came true.

"So what was your wish Maximista?"

Tilting her head to the side she gave him a questioning look.

"What did you call me?"

"Maximista... The Zenith, The Summit, The Pinnacle of beauty and sexual allure."

She smiled.

"Thank you...I think."

"Do you like it?"

"It's got a better ring to it then Wounded Blonde One that's for sure."

"Thank you, now back to the Jackal's question."

"I was hoping you'd forget it," she said thinking back to her highly superficial wish.

"No such luck."

"Fine, so I wished that you wouldn't be such a geek considering..."

"Go on."

"Considering this."

Leaning in for a kiss they both couldn't help but think that this was really happening for real.

"Spinelli your wonderful just as you are and that was so superficial of me and."

"You think the Jackal is wonderful."

"I just said that. I mean sure you could use some fashion advice and your hair could use a trim so I could better look at your beautiful eyes."

He made a face causing her to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Everything, so what was the Jackal's wish anyway."

"I just wanted to see you be happy."

"Awww Spinelli," Maxie said resting her head on his shoulder.

--

It was getting dark and a cool spring chill took over as her voice broke their silence.

"Do you want to go someplace?"

"What do you mean, we are someplace."

"Someplace a bit less bla."

He thought options. There was the carnival but the ghosts of Jesse and his irrational fear of clowns shot that idea down.

"Are you up for a movie," he asked her, "because I hear Sabrina is playing at the old playhouse?"

"It's a date."

"A-A date."

Maxie shrugged.

"I mean if you want to."

"As flattered as the Jackal is, he always thought his first date would be a bit more traditional."

"Well then how about just as friends...say you buy the tickets I get the Orange Soda's."

"Perfect," Maxie said taking his hand and heading toward the old playhouse smiling all the way.

--

**TBC**


	38. Ever AfterEpilogue

**Crash World**

_Ok so nothing has changed in the short time between these chapters as to me owning GH (LOL) I hope you like my epilogue (this wasn't my original thought either) and I hope you liked this story_

* * *

About a month and a half had passed since the evening in the park and things surly had changed for Maxie. She was now working as the first assistant to Kate Howard on her new magazine Crimson which that evening was having its launch party at the old playhouse, an event that was partly for publicity and partly as a benefit for the old building to make it an historic landmark.

Standing in her living room Maxie gave herself the once over before her date arrived. Picking up a silver hair pin in the shape of a butterfly she slipped it into her hair.

"Perfect," she said as the doorbell rang.

In the span of time Maxie and Spinelli's friendship had grown significant lengths however they had numerous piles of emotional baggage, namely Cooper and Georgie that had prevented them from crossing over to the realm of couple hood, at least for the time being.

Opening the door Maxie gave him a look up and down smiling in approval. He was dressed in a high end tux that she helped him pick out and his hair was trimmed and brushed out of his eyes. He looked hot and she knew he knew it.

"Why Mr. Spinelli," she said, "You clean up good."

Looking back at her he was breathless. She was a vision in her red designer down that clung to her body like it was made just for her, accentuating her assets in all the right places.

"And you Miss Jones look ravishing," he said taking her hand and giving it a kiss causing a smile to cross her sparkling ruby red lips.

"So," he asked letting go of her hand, "is the parental unit here this evening."

"Nope, Mac is at the station."

Spinelli nodded, relieved that the police commissioner wasn't present to grill him about his intentions for the evening.

"So," Maxie asked, "did Jason let you take the keys to the mob mobile for the night?"

Spinelli shook his head thinking about the black SUV that Jason took when his bike was in the shop.

"You'll see," he said smiling as Maxie could tell something was up.

Following him outside Maxie spotted a sleek black BMW Convertible parked in front of her house.

"You rented this for us tonight."

"Rent, no I bought it."

"You bought a car."

"Pretty sweet isn't it."

Maxie nodded.

"Well anyway since Sto-- Jason pays me really well for what I do and since he's setting me up with my own place rent free and all..."

Maxie was listening thinking back to a few weeks ago when Jason caught them curled up on the couch one Saturday evening watching some old black and white on TCM and insisted that Spinelli moved into Sonny's old penthouse across the hall.

"So you bought a car," Maxie repeated.

"I know you would have preferred if I bought myself some new cloths with that money. Clothes that by your standards were considered cool."

Making air quotes saying the last word she smiled trying not to laugh.

"Anyway I did buy some new threads as well to go with the ride and help me with the new and improved Damian Spinelli."

"And this new Spinelli would be..."

Reaching his hand into his pocket he pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

"Damian Spinelli, Private Investigator and Tec Support," she read out loud.

He nodded.

"You see, it's time the Jackal grew up, especially if in time he ever wanted to stand a chance with you."

"You know I love the Jackal."

"And special arrangements can always be made Maximista," he said opening the door and letting her inside.

As they began the drive he flicked on his CD played to a CD of old standards and suddenly began to sing along. Hearing his seductive singing voice Maxie suddenly got all weak in the knees. The suit, the hair, the car, the singing, god she loved him and wondered if tonight was as good a time as any to stake her claim before it was too late.

Exiting the car when they reached downtown he handed his keys to the valet and took her arm.

"Shall we madam," he said.

"We shall," she replied heading into the old theaters lobby which was exquisitely decorated for the festivities.

Soon Kate spotted her and approached.

"Good evening Maxie," she said ignoring Spinelli's presence, "there is someone I want you to meet."

Nodding Maxie followed her boss over to where an older man stood.

"Warren this is Maxie my new assistant and the one responsible for this evenings festivities."

Maxie smiled at the man who Kate had explained was the magazines publisher.

Kissing her hand Warren smiled.

"So you're the one Kate was talking my ear off about."

Maxie blushed as he continued.

"You did a fabulous job setting tonight up by the way."

"Thanks for the complement but I couldn't have done it without the help of this man right here."

Maxie pointed to Spinelli who was silently standing at her side.

"Warren, this is Damian, my boyfriend."

"Well you two make quite a team. So Damian what is it that you do when your not coordinating society events."

He reached into his pocket pulling out a business card hoping and praying he wasn't making a fool of himself in front of Maxie.

"Here is my card sir," he said handing the card to Warren.

The older man smiled heading off to mingle with some supermodel that had just entered.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what."

"Am I your boyfriend now officially or was it all smoke and mirrors to impress the higher ups."

Maxie shrugged.

"I've been thinking lately that the morning period is long over and I've just been waiting for a time to tell you."

"And you chose now."

She nodded thinking he was upset.

Putting his hand out to her he smiled.

"Well then it would be my honor, nay my privilege to be your boyfriend Maxie Jones."

Taking his hand she smiled back.

"So now Damian Spinelli would you care to dance."

"I'd love to."

Walking out onto the dance floor hand and hand they began to dance. Would they mind being pictured in the papers the next day, no they wouldn't. Did they see everyone watching them in awe, no they didn't. To them they were the only to people in the room if not the world savoring the moment when they would begin to live their dream life and hopefully in time find their happily ever after.

**THE END**

_Thanks to all who read this over at as well as Opposite Attraction Keep a watchful eye out for any new projects as well as my current work in progress "It's Only Time."_


End file.
